


[翻譯]Though My Soul May Set In Darkness

by abigale_soo, hjy9524



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Sex Pollen, Sickfic, Slow Burn, T'hy'la, Tarsus IV, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigale_soo/pseuds/abigale_soo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>企业号在五年任务的第六个月到达已知宇宙的边缘，而它的舰长却病倒了。伴随着与日俱增的不安与绝望，Spock担负起了管理舰船以及监督Jim每况愈下的健康的任务，决定要同时拯救他们。<br/>毕竟Khan的超级血液从来不是永久性的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Though My Soul May Set In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812892) by [pastmydancingdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastmydancingdays/pseuds/pastmydancingdays). 



> 我真的很喜欢这篇文，原作者文笔细腻，感情描写得太动人了，一个激动就要了授权。有能力的请一定要看原文！  
> I'm so honored to translate this beautiful work! It's amazing and I think it's better to read the original one!

Spock醒来时生物钟提醒他现在是早上3点17分，这不太正常，因为他并不需要额外清醒3.72小时。

“电脑，灯光调至20%。”他低声说。

眨了眨眼睛使视线更加清晰，Spock确定自己一定是被外界的刺激吵醒，他伸出一只手拿起放在床边柜子上的相位枪。但是当他的听觉系统专注于从浴室传来的呕吐声时，Spock明白眼下显然没有什么威胁他的生命。这是Jim。Spock思考了一会儿，决定了如下两件事。第一：舰长的呕吐应该不是由过度摄入酒精所引起。与他相当负面的初印象相反，舰长十分专业，不会允许自己在非离岸假期的时间内做出如此行为。第二：如果不介入其中，他也应该不能继续进入睡眠。随着另一声呕吐声传来，Spock内心畏缩了一下，起身来到他们共享的浴室门外徘徊了一会儿。或许介入其中并不明智，毕竟舰长不喜欢医学治疗这件事已经得到了一次又一次的证明，甚至达到了会从发怒的McCoy医生那里逃脱并在企业号走廊上狂奔的程度。但是当Spock敏感的耳朵捕捉到一声刺耳的啜泣时，还未意识到自己的举动，他就已经敲响了浴室门。他听到Jim的呼吸停顿了一下并抽着鼻子，听到他移动时裤子在地上拖动的声音。

“进来，Spock。”Jim轻声说。

浴室门滑开，露出背靠着墙，坐在马桶边上没穿上衣的Jim，Spock能看见覆盖在Jim皮肤上汗水的光泽。他有点后悔几乎立刻吸进一口空气，因为刺激性气味侵扰他的感官，迫使他平息自己的呕吐反射并改用嘴呼吸。

“舰长，”Spock注意到Jim脸上惊人的苍白，“你身体不适。”

“我很好，Spock。”Jim粗声说，但他马上开始反胃并深深地弯下腰，对着马桶再次呕吐起来。Jim剧烈地颤抖，在他用手保持住平衡之前胡乱地向Spock作出一个模糊的道歉手势。Spock不愿意承认这个场景甚至也让他感到有点反胃，他往前走一步，把手悬放在Jim的背上。虽然他们并未接触，但像神经传导物质穿过突触缝隙那样，Spock 仍能透过空气感觉到Jim的情感，如此明显的反胃和痛苦涌入他的身体。出于自我保护，Spock收回手放在身侧，直到他最终找回平衡，那种让人感到恶心的摇晃感才慢慢消失。

Spock果断地说，“舰长，我必须坚持你应该去医疗港”

“什么？”Jim难以置信地开口，警惕、明亮的眼睛对上Spock的，但似乎较以往更加黯淡，“没门，我很好。”

“你很明显的并不‘好’。”

“这只是点小错误好么？”Jim咳了几声，“人类总是能明白这些。你妈妈就没有——？”（这里应该是在说alright的语义问题）

Spock的吸气有点太快了，而Jim明显变得僵硬，眼睛移向别处，然后又转回来看向Spock。Spock感知到了自己一瞬的悲痛并压制住这种感情，在脑海中将其分类。他快速地朝Jim点了一下头。

“重点是，我很好。”

“‘好’有多种定义，”Spock辩解道，就像他曾经多次与母亲做过的一样。

Jim叹了口气，把头靠在马桶边——一个Spock认为非常不卫生的动作。

“McCoy医生或许可以帮助你。”

“ _McCoy医生_ ，”Jim模仿着Spock的语气，“现在已经睡着了，而且会因为我叫醒他用无针注射器更狠地扎我。他明天也是Alpha班次。而且请不要建议我去医疗港，Spock，因为我恨那儿。这个建议我才不考虑。”

Spock审视了Jim相当长时间。的确，他的母亲偶尔会在生病后的短时间内痊愈。但是这和他所经历的Jim极力减少医疗问题的经验相冲突。看着Jim的眼睛一错不错地盯着他，Spock接受了前一个事实，毕竟可能只是暂时性的小病不值得让他们承受吵醒医生的压力。

“好吧，”Spock作出让步，他的嘴角向下作出了近似于不赞同的表情，“但是当你的病情加重时你应该联系医疗港。”

Jim抬起眉毛。“再说一次，谁才是舰长？”

在Spock回答之前——如果他的确想要回答——Jim的表情变得越发危险。透过睫毛向上看，Jim的神情更加诱惑，他苍白的病容仅有微弱的影响。

“为什么，Mr. Spock，”Jim低声说，伸出舌头湿润他的下唇，“我从不知道你在意这些。”

Spock的身体变得僵硬，挺直的后背可以作证。

他强迫自己的表情和声音不透露出一点情绪，不动感情地说，“为了船员的安全和健康，始终处于最佳状态是你作为星舰舰长的责任。”

Spock马上意识到这是错误的理由，他抑制住因为看到Jim受伤的表情而涌上的负罪感。

“很好。”Jim发出急促的声音，用词尖锐，每个音节都像是挥动鞭子发出的声音。

“解散， _指挥官_ 。”

Jim的语气明显表露出了不欢迎他的态度，所以Spock点了点头并回到自己的房间，在Jim又一次开始呕吐的时候内心一阵畏缩。现在是早上3点24分，他用五分钟就惹恼了舰长，这还包括了进出浴室所花费的时间。Spock不止一次地怀疑另一个他所指的乌托邦式的友谊是否会在他和舰长之间发生。他突然产生想要询问Selek大使关于Jim病情的冲动，但也只是转瞬即逝。大使的Jim Kirk可能也有类似的经历，但是每当他们谈论到舰长时，大使眼中闪烁的情感总让他感到有点不舒服。这与Jim对于老年版的他所抱有的温暖并且陌生的轻浮反应让他更加不安的事实有所不同。鉴于目前入睡的可能性几乎为零，并且Spock意识到无需睡眠仍可以正常工作，他点燃了熏香蜡烛。

“电脑，灯光调至0%。温度提高10度。”

当Spock摆出冥想姿势并闭上眼睛，他甚至可以想象自己回到了瓦肯星上酷热的沙漠中，空气是如此灼热——几乎可以尝到那种热度——这温度温暖了他总是冰凉的皮肤。在孩童时期，他被同龄人折磨，冥想为他带来慰藉。他没有可以倾诉的朋友，母亲因为每日遭受的外来敌意深感疲惫，父亲坚持他除了生理以外是一个完全的瓦肯人，在这种境地下，冥想为他提供了在别处难以寻找的安慰。当然，他的母亲尝试过，Spock也 _知道_ 她爱他，但是她永远无法真正理解Spock内心的挣扎，困在想要表达情感的需求和为了生存不能表露情感的矛盾之中。在日常交际中他通常无法获得真正的平静。这也是为什么在数小时的学习后，在无法避免地表露出敌对情绪之后，Spock带着流血的嘴唇和擦伤的皮肤进入冥想，沉浸在自己的思维之中。I-Chaya1守护着他的房门，他知道自己是安全的。

重新回忆起这些带来了无法预计的痛苦，如此强烈以至于Spock为之颤抖，他立刻为此惩罚自己。瓦肯人不允许感受痛苦。瓦肯人不会因为怀旧受到人类痛苦情感的折磨。Spock放慢颤抖的呼吸并吸入令人平静的香气，开始筛选过去几天的回忆，去除任何表象情绪的痕迹并区分它们。Spock知道如果允许这些情绪加强下去，体内休眠的原始冲动会更容易苏醒。他已多次注意到自己的冲动情绪都和一位James T. Kirk相关。他能感觉到脑中情感的回音，那些因为Jim微笑而产生的愉悦，因为Jim在舰桥上反对他的建议带来的愤怒，还有对于Jim健康的担忧。Spock让回音休止，转移思维远离这危险之地。他决定减少和舰长相处的时间，因为舰长的在场显然会提高他情感受挫的风险。重新镇定下来之后，Spock专心于减缓身体器官的运作以进入模拟睡眠的状态，感受到母星温暖的气息拂在他微微上扬的脸上。  
最终是Jim的闹钟把他惊醒，随之而来的Jim的诅咒声让他完全清醒过来。Spock在轮到他洗漱之前准备好制服并整理好床铺，听着Jim在浴室里走来走去完成晨间沐浴。当他到达舰桥看见Jim扬着轻松的笑容向他温暖地打招呼时，昨夜发生的事情已被抛诸脑后。

 

Jim猛地被闹钟惊醒，他把头抵在水池边暗自咒骂。现在不可能已经7点了，这可没门。但他的闹钟不停地响着，这完全没有还在梦中的迹象——他感觉到天杀的钻心刺痛——是时候去面对无法逃避而又可怕的事实了。班次时间马上要到了，可他只睡了两个小时，这个感觉就像是被铁铲狠狠地掴了一下脸。最好别把这话告诉Spock；Jim似乎已经能听到沉闷乏味的嗓音在耳中回响‘舰长，你事先是否有过被园艺工具袭击的经验？’。啊哈，才没有。无论如何他都对Spock昨晚表现得像个混蛋感到生气。好像他真的会因为不喜欢被针戳就将置船员于危险之中。如果他真的病了，他会去找医生。Jim慢慢挪动，把淋浴拍开，在看到镜子里的脸时皱了下眉。他的眼睛充血，眼下有紫黑色的阴影，而且面色依旧苍白。他把淋浴从声波浴调成水浴，在热水下舒服地叹了口气，把水温不停调高直到不再觉得寒冷。无论怎样尝试转移注意力，Jim无法停止想起昨晚Spock说过的话。Selek一直坚称他和Spock将会有一段美好的关系，在Khan事件之后，Spock把在地球上的绝大部分时间花费在帮助他恢复健康上，Jim曾以为这段关系或许已经实现了。但是当企业号准备出发的时候，Spock退缩了，花费更多时间在与Uhura相处以及实验室里。他想知道为什么。Jim洗得很快，他意识到时间快到了，而且向来恪守条例的Spock大概已经在等着轮换使用浴室了。感觉自己干净了点而且稍稍有了点活力，Jim关掉淋浴结束早间洗漱。匆匆照了下镜子，他看起来终于不像具尸体了，感谢 _上帝_ 。

“浴室是你的了！”他喊道，离开的时候从架子上拿了条毛巾围在腰上。

闹钟显示现在是七点二十五，于是他套上制服，慢慢走到餐厅。通常Jim会在他和Spock同班次时等他一起，不过他觉得今天应该冷落Spock一下。到餐厅的时候Bones已经在那儿了，带着一脸似乎永远不会消失的怒气，对着每一个经过桌子的人直直地瞪过去，看起来就像往常一样容光焕发、平易近人。（注：这里应该是叽姆的讽刺）Jim拿了点吐司，不自在地靠近Bones坐下。

“嘿，Bones，”他笑得一脸嘚瑟。

“走开，黏人的家伙。”

Jim任由Bones把自己往左推开一英尺，他露出受伤的表情，下唇还在微微晃动。

“你知道这种表情对我没用的，”Bones啧了一声。“我有一个孩子，而你就像她三岁时候的样子。”

“Boooooooones，”Jim再次靠近，“可我想要我的早安抱抱。”

Jim捕捉到Chekov的视线，他正坐在对面桌子那儿，笑得很腼腆。而当Jim看到Bones的表情因为怒火更加复杂的时候又得意地笑起来。

“天啊Jim，忘了我刚才的话。我家Jo根本没你这么缠人。精神点小子，你都28岁了。”

Jim朝Chekov眨眨眼，把头靠在Bones肩上，接着迅速闪开远离无针注射器的范围。等到Bones似乎不会惩罚他时，Jim在医生厌恶的瞪视下把吐司塞进嘴里，站起来伸了个懒腰。

“嗯...我会早十分钟到舰桥，不过大概Spock已经在那儿了。”

“是啊，所以说你和那个大地精到底怎么了？”Bones问，朝Jim的方向挥了挥马克杯。

“你在说什么？我很确定我们非常好。”

“他最近有点疏远？”Bones一脸坏笑。“蜜月期过去了？他最近好像把大部分时间都花在实验室里，也不怎么和你下象棋。”

Jim知道Bones只是在打趣他，但这事实有些伤人。他强迫自己抑制住扭曲的表情，不幸的是Bones注意到了一切。

“哦Jimmy，我没恶意，刚才的话就是个玩笑而已。”

“我知道，没关系，”Jim微笑着回答，脸上露出酒窝，但他明白这不是真的没关系。Bones担心地看着他，而他快速地朝医生作了个再见的手势，在镭射眼先生（注：Mr. Laser Eyes）察觉到其他事之前动身离开。他在路上遇到Chekov，Jim拍了拍他的背，快速地打了个招呼。

“早上好，尖长。”

“Making my way to the bridge. Walking fast.”Jim轻快地唱。（注1）

Chekov笑出声，这感觉十分美好，直到Bones在身后大喊，“嘿Jim！你睡得还好吗？”

“走快点。”

谢天谢地，他们几乎小跑着逃离Bones，总算畅通无阻地来到舰桥。Jim笑着向每个人打招呼，在Spock出现时起身和他说早上好，试图忘记昨晚的争吵。Spock僵硬地点了点头作为回应，不过一边嘴角微微向上弯，Jim愿意把这想象成一个微笑。

“有什么要通知我的么，舰长？”Spock问，他和上一班次的人换班并浏览了早间清单。

“没，”Jim轻松地回答，加重了p的发音。（注：叽姆说的是Nope）“没有任何反常活动，Spock先生，不过我们正在靠近一个新的行星系。目前估计会在几天内到达那里，所以...我想会需要谨慎的调查研究，我们不想吓坏当地人。除了这个，就没什么需要通知你的了。”

Jim想到企业号是第一艘可以探索宇宙至如此深度的星舰，而她的船员在大部分星联官员眼中只是孩童而已，思及此，他发出一连串的笑声。Spock疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，Jim止住笑声，转而温柔地微笑。

“没什么，Spock先生。只是...这个机会真的太棒了。可以探索未知的新世界，寻找新生命和新文明。”

Jim加深笑意，笑容点亮了整张脸，他的脸颊因此隐隐作痛。

“不是么？”

“这的确是一次独特的探索，舰长，”Spock回答。“但是你和船员们已经证明了可以执行此任务的价值。”

“Spock，我觉得这是你对我说过最棒的一句话了，”Jim抽了抽鼻子，手放在胸前。

“这是他对我们任何一个人说过的最棒的话了”Sulu尖声说，接着在Spock严厉的瞪视下缩了回去。

Jim决定晚一点和Sulu谈谈这个。他或许理解这只是个没什么负面意味的表达，但不意味着其他船员也会这么想。随着班次继续，Jim感觉到太阳穴传来一阵抽痛，且不断加剧，每一波剧烈的疼痛都迫使他死死地攥着椅子扶手。他在文书官递给他的报告上签字，整合了科学部、轮机部以及通讯部的数据。在做这些事的空档里，Jim能感觉到Spock正看向他，可他拒绝承认。Jim扭开脸，克制住疼痛引起的局促不安的举动。时间最终指向下午四点对Jim来说简直是天大的恩赐，因为他感觉有一大堆尖针正在刺进他的脑袋。Jim摇晃着站起身，向交班的上尉道谢，然后快步走向出口。

“舰长。”

他猛地停下，心里暗暗诅咒，接着挂上100瓦特的笑容转向Spock，抑制住难以忍受的头痛让他忍不住退缩的举动。Spock审视着他，那眼神就像在实验室里工作一样，深色眼睛分析着他的每一次颤抖和颤栗。Jim屏住呼吸。

“你是否确定你已经康复？”Spock最后问，Jim几乎因为解脱而昏倒。

“是啊是啊，”他虚张声势，“我没事，Spock，我完全没事。”

挑起一边眉毛，Spock点点头予以回应，接着准备离开。

“等等！”Jim近乎绝望地问。“今晚一起下棋？”

在离岸假期时，他们每周至少有两天会在一起下棋，这是从Jim虚弱到甚至无法离开床，而Spock带来一副精致的老式雕花玻璃象棋开始的。当被问起这副象棋的原主人，Spock平静地回答这属于他的母亲，之后整晚都没再说一句话。在Jim已经慢慢康复起来那会儿，差不多是他们第二或是第三次对弈时，Jim第一次打败了Spock，为此露出明显震惊表情的Spock让Jim获得无穷乐趣。作为一位象棋大师，Spock显然不习惯被打败，Jim还记得Spock看着他笑得打滚直到最后喘不过气来时，嘴唇是如何紧紧地抿成一条线。但再一次的，等他们一回到企业号上后，Spock和他下棋的频率就从几乎每天下降到每周，直到最后他们不再一起下棋。距离上一次象棋之夜已经过去了三周。

“抱歉，舰长，但我和Uhura上尉另有安排。”Spock的声音单调，接着没再多说一句就转身去见她。当看到Uhura挽着Spock的手并把头靠在他肩上时，Jim感觉自己的笑容就像有水从头顶泼下一样慢慢消失。而Spock默许了她的举动。看着他们让Jim的胃作呕地搅动，就像踩漏了一级台阶，一股清晰的“这是错误的”的意识侵入他的身体，吸走他肺里的空气。过了一会儿，他意识到刚才他有多荒唐——他们是一对，而他应该为船员的幸福感到开心。他应该为Spock的幸福而开心。意识到呆看着他的两位下属的行为有多傻，Jim迈开脚步，因为注意到不少少尉的注目而脸红。

“你还好么，舰长？”当他快步走向电梯时一位少尉问道。

“是的，谢了，”他回答，被另一阵疼痛搅得面容扭曲、声音破碎。“走吧。”

他没回头看他们是否还盯着自己，而在回房路上没遇到任何人让他松了口气。一回到房内，Jim跌跌撞撞地躺倒在床上，把脸埋进被子里，朦胧中希望自己可以昏过去，这样就再不必感知那些痛苦。某个瞬间Jim考虑去找Bones，但他知道在被无针注射器扎上20下之前他根本不可能离开，或许还要从头到脚地被绑在床上。再说这只是个小毛病。他把膝盖埋在胸前，额头靠着床，如同孩童一般。保持着这个姿势的Jim终于渐渐入睡。

 

_“Jimmy！Jimmy！你必须离开。你必须现在就走！不，我不能跟你一起走，亲爱的。我和你Gabe叔叔会拖住他们，快走！”_

_Grace阿姨的面容通常是平静而友好的，如今看起来却略显狰狞，她和Jim的脸上都沾满了眼泪和鲜血。他听见大门爆裂的声音，熊熊烈火拦住了回家的路，庄稼腐败的味道让他窒息，Jim迈开双腿，疯狂地在贫瘠土地上奔跑，他没有回头看一眼。他从未再回头看一眼。_

 

Jim流着泪惊醒，眼泪沾湿了额头和床单，他不得不克制住喉咙口升起的难以控制的痛哭声。他坐起来并用手掌擦去眼泪，眯眼看了下闹钟。Jim的心沉了下去，因为他发现自己已经错过了Alpha班次后正常的晚餐时间，无法获取食物的恐慌让他的心跳加快，虽然这种担忧在相当长的时间内已不再必要但却始终存在。他可以去餐厅顺点什么吃的，但是20:45可不是个正常的用餐时间，除非你是那些可以随时去餐厅吃饭的医疗人员，然后他们就可能会告诉Bones，而Bones可能会来问他出了什么问题，在他意识到Jim生病了之后甚至可能会让他休息。然后——啊哦。

接着他想起了复制机，始终被放在不起眼的角落里。他从齿间发出嘶嘶的吐气声，闭上眼努力平静下来。这是在企业号上，不是Tarsus。他也不再是个孩子了。Jim复制了一个大号的芝士汉堡，为这一次Bones无法训斥他的饮食习惯而窃喜。Bones永远都不会知道他曾吃过这些。吃完晚餐后，Jim不情愿地继续文书工作，开始完成每周提交给星联的综合报告。这是他最常拖延的工作，尤其是在飞行任务或是像现在一样没有明确任务的时候。他翻看了一下各个部门的信息，包括轮机部（概要：一切正常）、通讯部（概要：目前无人联络）以及科学部（概要：我们正在做实验因为我们很无聊），又浏览了Bones充斥着咆哮的日记，寻找需要他发送的医疗信息。之后Jim打算关掉padd，但不知为何他的手指不听使唤地滑动屏幕回到科学部报告。以前他仅仅是为了检查不寻常的实验结论，但鉴于Spock似乎不会再和他聊天，现在可是个绝佳的机会让他看看Spock都在研究什么。点进一个又一个链接寻找Spock的个人实验记录给他带来一丝窥探他人隐私的感觉；对于Jim这种没什么拘束的人来说这种感觉有些古怪。并不是说这些日记不能阅览，但是Jim的做法完全没有必要，他就好像是在偷看别人的草稿。Jim仔细听着Spock的冒险经历，坐回椅子里，露出略显伤感的笑容。他几乎可以听到Spock本人在跟他聊着这些，那低沉、宛转的嗓音包裹着他的心脏。他颤抖的手指抚过padd边缘，希望指尖所及的是那个瓦肯人的肌肤。

注1：这是叽姆改了一句歌词，原词是Making my way downtown. Walking fast.来自Vanessa Carlton的"A Thousand Miles"。原曲很轻快，蛮好听的。


	2. The Breath Before The Phrase

和Nyota共进晚餐一如既往地令人愉快。当Spock逼迫自己从舰长身边走开，艰难地忽略内心深处企图和Jim言归于好的想法时，Nyota聊了些无关紧要的日常活动来转移他的注意力。他试图告诉Nyota这些事情相当寻常，但她却并未停止，而Spock最终为此深感谢意。因为舰长完全吸引住他注意力的时间比他愿意承认的可要长得多，而Nyota的那些闲聊能让他从满脑子都是Jim的状态中解放出来。眼下，他们正在餐厅点餐，Spock发现菜单中出现了Plomeek汤的选项，他感到震惊而又满足。Nyota取回她的Kachumbari（一种蔬菜沙拉），咧嘴朝Spock笑了下，带头走向他们的餐桌并坐下。这是餐厅角落的一张四人桌，是他们偶尔在结束Alpha班次后习惯选择的位置。尽管他们只有两个人，但却没有其他人来询问是否可以一起用餐，Spock推测这是因为除了Nyota所信任的朋友Chapel护士以外并没有人知道他们之间的恋爱关系已经结束了。他舀起一勺满满的汤放进嘴里，在两年多之后第一次尝到 _家_ 的味道，Spock避开了Nyota了然的视线。

“现在有Plomeek汤让你意外么？”Nyota问，她的语气透露出她原先就知道些什么。

Spock眯起眼。

“我是否应该假设你参与了这件事？”

“事实上并没有，”Nyota回答，她咽下一口食物并用手遮住嘴。“猜猜是谁做的？”

“轮机长Scott？”Spock推测，因为他是最常被看见和机械打交道的人。

Nyota放下叉子，发出铛的一声，她皱起眉头，“你认真的么，Spock？Scotty是很棒，但你觉得他会坐在那儿花好几个小时往复制机里编进你最喜欢的食物么？或者说他甚至会知道这是你最喜欢的食物么？”

Spock想就“最喜欢”这个不合逻辑的词作出争辩——瓦肯人没有 _最喜欢_ 的东西——但是这股冲动被他刚刚意识到的事实压制下去，唯一一个同时知道他最爱的食物是什么和掌握相应编程技术的人只有——

“Jim，”他吐出一口气，瞪大双眼。Spock抬眼看向Nyota。“这是Jim做的。”

她仅以微笑回应，但马上止住笑容，转而变得忧郁。结束这段关系是他们共同的决定，就发生在Jim被带回地球接受治疗的一周后，或者说一回到地球他们就有此想法。但有时Spock想知道她是否后悔这个决定。这个假设让Spock不自在，他的确非常欣赏Nyota，但他们两人都清楚他在这段关系中投入的绝没有Nyota那么多。他垂眼看着桌上的汤，专心解决晚餐，意识到把这道菜编进程序要花费的时间——必然是几个甚至更多个小时，而这全是为了Spock。他必须要向Jim道谢。Spock解决了晚餐，Nyota手托腮看着他，她的餐盘已经空了。

“舰长没来吃晚餐，挺奇怪不是么？”

Spock甚至没有注意到这个，愧疚感在他的胃里卷成一团。他遍寻餐厅，只能确定Nyota是正确的。Jim要不然会和McCoy医生一起用餐，要不然是Spock，或是领航员们，但今天医疗小组因为轮机部的事故没有准时结束班次，而且他无意中听到Chekov少尉和Sulu上尉准备在Alpha班次后参观温室舱。既然McCoy医生和领航员们都有缺席的正当理由，而且Jim不会在仅有Spock和Nyota两人时“突然闯入”，Spock想知道Jim在这种时候会和谁一起用餐。他想知道Jim是否孤身一人。

“我相信他正需要睡眠。”他最后回答。

Nyota的表情变得顽皮，嘴角上扬。

“你们俩是不是...？”

她故意没说完后半句，Spock相当惊讶，试图假装没理解她的话。出于报复，Nyota在桌下踢了下他的小腿。

“别试图骗过我。我可不幼稚。”她交叉双手。“你们俩是不是在一起了？”

“如此荒谬的念头。”Spock脱口而出，仍旧震惊。

Nyota怒视他，发出一阵嘘声，“哪里荒谬？在我们回到地球的那整整一年里，你把自己全部的精力都放在他身上，而且很明显他对你有好感。”

后半句话包含的信息对于Spock来说是全新的，他身侧的心脏因此不受控制地砰砰乱跳。

“有何证据让你得出这个结论？”他平静地问，用好奇掩盖对答案的热切渴望。

“你要跟我说你没注意到他总是用痴迷的眼神看着你么？他经常这样，而且他一直很不喜欢你和我在一起。如果你想发展任何关系，Spock，你应该花更多时间在他身边，不过我的确想知道为什么我们一起共进午餐时他会变得如此焦虑。或许他只是在嫉妒某些人的前任罢了。”

这些话让Spock不知所措——他从未想过舰长会把他看作除朋友以外的任何可能——这时他注意到Nyota的逻辑缺陷。

“我从未告知他我们的关系已经结束。”他平静地承认。

“什么？”Nyota怒气冲冲地说。“究竟为什么——Spock，他是你最好的朋友！无论如何难道你不应该告诉他么？”

“这是个私人信息，而且——”

“Spock，我看到你为他流泪。”

Spock想开口反驳，却什么也没说出口。是的。母亲的死让他极度痛苦：一种让他不知所措、麻木、无法流下眼泪的痛苦。但Jim的死亡摧毁了他。一个他还认识不到一年的男人几乎让他终其一生建立起来的控制力摇摇欲坠。Jim对他的影响是无法估测的，他放任自己亲近他一段时间后又抽身离开真的让人如此意外么？

“我看到你抚上分隔你们的玻璃，”Nyota语气激烈，她的话语迫使Spock回忆起那些折磨他的往事。“然后我看见你试图杀死那个导致他死亡的人。你——”

“够了！”这算不上高声呵斥，但也足以吸引邻桌船员的目光。“够了。”

Nyota安静下来，有些自责。Spock因这沉重的记忆颤抖，但尚能自控，他向Nyota低声致歉。

“没事，Spock，但说真的...你应该告诉他。否则我会告诉他。”

他们对视了很久，最后Spock作出让步。他快速地点点头，这让Nyota展开一个明媚的笑容。

“太好了。那么现在你可以带我去展示你的里尔琴了么？”她边问边站起身，收拾好餐具，Spock紧随其后。

“肯定的。或许我们应该使用一间娱乐室？如果舰长正在睡觉的话。”

“我同意，Spock。最好别打扰舰长的美容觉——倒不是说他需要这个。”

她在他们所在的走道上急转过身，指着自己胸口。

“别告诉他我说过这个，”她命令道。

“当然，”Spock表示同意，不过他认为Nyota说的并没有错。

经过了几个小时愉快的音乐时间和一场Spock完胜的牌局后，Nyota留在娱乐室里和一位吉他手继续欢唱，Spock则离开去完成当天的报告。当坐到书桌前时，他注意到他听不到有任何声音从舰长舱室传来，这让他担忧。舰长舱室的声音从没打扰到他，但只要他竖起耳朵就总能听到持续到深夜的悉索声，全都是舰长的无限精力以及不良睡眠习惯引起的。虽然他无视了自己想要立即探查的冲动，但在完成第一份报告后还未听到任何动静时，他开始警觉起来。Spock放下padd，大步穿过他们共用的浴室，敲响Jim的房门。

“舰长？”他敲了几下门。

他在未收到任何回应时又尝试了一次，力道更大了些，但依然没有回应。Spock的胃部下沉，他摸索着打开门，以为会发现昏倒或是正在流血的Jim，不过并非 _如此_ 。Jim把padd紧抓在胸前，正蜷缩在椅子里酣睡。Spock松了口气，允许自己发出一声叹息。他本打算就让Jim这么蜷着，双唇微张，轻声打着鼾，但他的姿势应该会在第二天引起关节疼痛。于是Spock把padd从他抓得紧紧的手里抽出来并打算关机，他注意到打开的文件是他的一份实验记录。他想知道舰长看这些是在做什么。但鉴于Spock并不喜好除了每日所需处理的大量事务之外的不必要工作，他认为这无关紧要，于是关掉了padd，仔细打量着Jim以找出移动他的最佳方案。他一只手从Jim的膝盖下方穿过，另一只则绕过他的背，小心翼翼地抱起他，让他的头靠在自己胸口。Spock猜想Jim肌肉匀称的身体对于人类来说很难轻易抱起，但对他来说Jim的体重却完全可以忽略。他轻柔地把Jim抱到床上，这时Jim用手指揪紧了Spock的衬衫，在他试图起身时小声反抗。Spock花了点时间掰开他的手，在他们手指相触时忍不住颤抖，Spock为此狠狠自责。当他彻底自由时，Jim变得躁动不安，伸手想要抓住他，好像知道Spock就在那儿，因此Spock从床尾拿起一个备用的枕头塞到Jim手中。他马上拉过枕头抱紧，抵着它抽了抽鼻子。如果Spock能够得出任何富有情感的结论的话，他会说Jim看起来非常可爱。Spock没有意识到自己一直盯着Jim，直到他翻了个身，穿着袜子的脚四处摸索被子试图让自己变得舒服些，他的眼皮开始轻轻颤动。迅速警觉起来的Spock后退几步融入阴影之中，庆幸开门时没有发出任何声音。

他几乎就要穿过门，直到——“Spock，”Jim呜咽着。

Spock僵在门口，等着接下来的话，但Jim只是叹了口气，接着翻过身用脚缠绕住枕头，紧紧地抱着它。他仍在沉睡。古怪的沉重感压在Spock胸口，他走回舱室完成了自己的报告。

第二天晚上，Spock被一阵干呕声吵醒。他几乎呻吟出声，因为他正在为弥补前晚的睡眠不足而冥想，不过最后Spock停止了这个举动。他知道Jim正在忍受更大的痛苦。Spock从床上摇晃着站起身，没有让电脑提高灯光亮度，他打开门，因为刺眼的亮光畏缩了下。Jim正跪在马桶边干呕，全身不住地颤抖。Spock迷恋地看着他因为俯身而明显突出的脊骨。

“Spock？”Jim声音嘶哑，在下一波恶心感涌上前几乎不能喘口气。他的声音充斥着绝望。或许是出于本能，Spock往前几步跪在Jim身边，把手虚放在他汗湿的头发上。和昨晚一样，一阵强烈的反胃感袭来，这几乎把他击垮，胃酸倒流引起的疼痛在他身体里流窜，同时Spock能感觉到脱水带来的头痛。他伸出手贴上Jim的额头，因为湿冷皮肤感受到的热度皱起了眉头。Jim为这冰凉的触感倚进Spock手中，发出满足的叹息，但马上又一次剧烈地咳嗽起来，痉挛着吐光胃里所有的东西。最终，他挣扎着向后坐起身。Spock注意到长时间的跪姿在他皮肤上留下红印，这可能最后都会变成淤青。

“Spock，”Jim嘟囔着，表情痛苦，他的手在空中抓了抓。“牙刷？”

Spock站起来拽了拽睡衣（忽略Jim明显被逗乐的样子），然后取来牙刷和牙膏递给Jim。

“你怎么就不能把牙膏挤上？”Jim问，艰难地摆弄着那管牙膏。

“我不清楚你需要多少。”

“我没打算去量一量，”Jim笑出声。“不过如果这是个提醒我糟糕口气的借口，我能理解。”

在牙刷上挤满牙膏，Jim开始拼命刷牙，避开了Spock的视线。

“你造的，这么看我很奇怪。”（注：口齿不清的叽姆）

Spock顺从地移开视线，直到Jim跌跌撞撞地走向水池，吐出牙膏并漱了漱口，最后重重地靠着墙滑落在地。

“天啊，我恨生病。”

“确实。”

他本打算和Jim讨论一下去医疗港的事，但这时Jim把手伸向他，Spock退缩了，又在发现他只是想摸一下自己衬衫袖子的黑色丝绸布料后放松下来。

“睡衣不错，Spock。”Jim笑得咧开嘴。

“它们是星联规定的样式。”Spock摆出防御姿态。

“嘿，我又不是说它不好。我现在穿的可不是星联规定的。”

Jim指了指正穿着的白色拳击短裤。Spock注意到，舰长比起身体虚弱的那段时间增加了一些肌肉，因为他的...死亡而造成的身体虚弱。Spock一瞬间因迷失在Khan事件的恐惧之中变得眼神涣散。Jim始终用两根手指勾着他的衣袖，他扯了扯Spock，重新获取了他的注意力。

“嘿，”Jim的声音有些紧张，“你还好吗，Spock？如果你迷上了我的火辣身材——人们经常如此，我会原谅你的。”

“现在这个时候，舰长。你面色苍白而且全身都是汗水。我不认为有任何人会迷恋你的'火辣身材'。”

“Ouuuuch，”Jim皱起眉，但迅速平复下去，他喃喃低语，“还是说了我有火辣身材。”

Spock嘴角抽动。他站直身子，眼睛盯着Jim的，由着衣袖从Jim手中滑落。

“舰长，你必须接受治疗。”

Jim呼出一口气，介于叹息和怒吼之间。

“Spock，这件事我们已经讨论完了。”Jim坚持。

“是的，就在昨晚，”Spock回答，“当你向我保证这只是暂时性的疾病时。这是你连续第二天身体不适，而且你的体温已经达到高烧的临界温度。我会联系McCoy医生。”

他转身走进自己的舱室。

“别，Spock。求你了！”

Jim绝望的请求让Spock停下脚步，接着他走回Jim面前。Jim倚靠着浴室墙面，看起来没什么气势，但他的眼神异常坚定和专注。

“舰长——”

“ _Jim_.”

“Jim，”Spock改口。“我不能让你继续逃避检查。你执意忽视自己的安全，忽视和其他人同等的 _你自身的利益_ 这一事实令人担忧。”

Jim止住本已要出口的抗议之词，头向后仰去 _咣_ 地磕在瓷砖上。他盯着Spock看了会儿，脸上露出愤怒和一丝恐惧。Spock几乎顽固不化；就像人类常说的：这都是为他好。最后Jim抬起一根手指。

“不然我们做个交易如何。明天，明天我就去医疗港，只要， _只有_ 你陪我一起才行。”

这个请求让Spock深感意外。他已经准备好婉拒各种提议，但这可不包括在那些假定的提议中。

“你希望我能出现在医疗港？”他证实道。

“就是我刚才说的，对，”Jim咕哝着，一只手抓了抓后颈，看起来有些不自在。“就只是，我痛恨所有和医疗有关的东西，Spock——医院、医务室、医生，凡是你想的到的所有东西。Bones非常棒，真的，但我就是没办法挥去那些感觉。你如果能在那儿就像是——像是精神支柱！”

“精神支柱，”Spock重复了一遍，然后他点了点头。Jim重重地向后靠去，看起来松了口气。“我相信我可以理解你的处境，Jim。在我年幼时，作为星球上极少数人类/瓦肯混血儿之一，我经受了大量的医学评估和检测，现在我明白这些检测中的绝大部分都是不必要的。”

如果Jim仔细听，他或许可以在Spock回忆起瓦肯医生冷漠又无动于衷的面容和他们无休止的探查时听到他声音中透露出的一丝苦涩。

“我的父母不知道的是，绝大部分医疗人员感兴趣的只是我的生理机能，而非我健康与否。这些检测令幼时的我非常不安。”

Jim的表情因同情而扭曲，Spock想或许透露如此私人的信息是一个错误。

“谢谢你，”Jim低语，Spock不太确定是眼泪还是灯光的缘故，不过他的眼睛看起来更加明亮，那抹蔚蓝色亮得不太真实，却令人着迷。Spock暗自猜测或许这和Jim独特的出生地以及那里的放射物质有关。

“不用谢。我同样也要感谢你，Jim，”他想起了餐厅里的那顿晚餐。“我得知是你把Plomeek汤编进了复制机程序中。那必然花费了数小时时间。”

“嗯...对，这没什么。不用谢，”Jim嘟囔着，Spock意外地发现他的脸红了。

“鉴于明日我们都值Beta班次，早饭后我会带你去医疗港见McCoy医生。”

“听起来不错，”Jim笑着站起身，估计是要在恶心感有所减轻时回自己的房间。Spock已经开始感觉到两个不眠之夜带来的沉重感，他转身走向自己的床。

“等等。”

就像那天下午，Spock停下脚步，这回他面对着房门。

“昨晚把我挪到床上是你么？”Jim小心翼翼地问。

他没有理由撒谎。

“是的。”

一个短暂的停顿，Spock和想要回头看向Jim的渴望斗争着。

“谢了，”Jim吐字的方式听起来像是他正在微笑。他的喉咙动了动，“我以前从来没想过有人会为我做这些。”

他们之间横亘着一个非常明显的问题，但是从经验来看Spock不喜欢别人提到他的母亲，看起来Jim也是如此。Spock没有回头，但歪了歪头表示自己正在倾听：一次小小的妥协和迁就。

“再一次的，不用谢。”他温柔地回答，“晚安，Jim。”

他在走进舱房时听到Jim也回到了自己房间。这一夜他睡得更安逸了些。


	3. Like I've Never Seen The Sky Before

通常来说他在值Beta班次那天都会晚些起床，但Spock希望能和他共进早餐，而Spock每天一大早就雷打不动地准时起床，从无例外。刺耳的闹铃声把Jim从美好的梦境中扯了出来，他哀叹着，慢吞吞地准备起床，每根骨头（bones）都在叫嚣着他的疲惫。

啊， _我去_ 。

Bones。

Jim感觉他昨晚答应去医疗港的这件事距离现在已经过去了好长一段时间，他清楚为见他最好的朋友焦虑不安其实挺傻的。但这种不安与Bones本人无关，只是大部分医生给他留下了太多不愉快的回忆，他们对Frank的所作所为熟视无睹，无视他的挣扎尖叫试图把他拖出炼狱一般的Tarsus。即使是暴脾气但好心肠，嘴上永远挂着「我恨你的冲动而不是你」的Bones，也不能让Jim摆脱对无针注射器的恐惧感，而他痛恨自己的过激反应。不过无论如何，他已经承诺了Spock，Jim绝不想失信于他。下定决心后，他起床穿过浴室，在Spock房门口站定。听着Spock在里面做着准备，他也不懂为何就是止不住微笑，不过他就是这么傻乎乎地咧开嘴。结果这一幕就变成Spock打开房门后第一眼看到的画面。Spock挑起左边眉毛。

“额-嘿，Spock，”Jim试图缓解尴尬的气氛。“准备好出发了？”

“我尚未完成剃须，”Spock一只手摸了摸下巴，没什么表情。Jim后退几步让他进来，他能看见Spock脸颊上的深色胡茬，一路延伸到脖子。Jim痴迷地看着他，眼神饥渴，突然涌上一股用舌头舔过Spock脖子的冲动。但他要是真这么做了，Spock这次可能会把他一把掐死。值吗？大概吧。

“啊，你希望我离开么？”他问。这时Spock靠近他去够剃须用品，距离如此之近，Jim感觉到他们之间的空气都泛起涟漪，他为此颤栗。

“我不介意你在场。”

Spock拿了把脉冲剃须刀，Jim则不知为何更喜欢折叠式剃须刀这种老古董。他倚在门上，就在Spock身边看着他。他看着那苍白脖颈描绘出的弧度，想着或许自己刚好能够嵌进他的胸口。他想拉过那修长的双手，抚摸它、亲吻它、膜拜它，想知道瓦肯人是否如传言中所说那般会因这欢愉而颤抖；他想看着Spock为他失控，再为他找回自我。他就在这样一个清晨意淫着他的大副，满脑子都是些不切实际的美丽幻想。倘若Spock注意到他的视线，他不会说什么，不过一定会好奇Jim无休止的自言自语。Spock抖抖手腕结束了他的清理工作，Jim看着他拿开剃须刀，渴望用双手抚过那片变得光滑的肌肤。

“我准备好了，舰长。”Spock面向他平静地说。

“是Jim，记住了！”他嚷嚷着。“我们现在没在值班，Spock。”

“我同意在私人时间内不应该使用正式称呼，但若有船员在场——”

“Spock，我们现在还在自己的浴室里，”Jim指出。“我保证会在其他人面前喊你指挥官。不包括Bones，他才不在意我喊你什么。”

Spock皱起眉头，一言不发地带路走出房间。房门打开时正好有几个少尉路过他们往电梯方向走去，其中一个靠近身边人说了几句悄悄话，还直直地盯着他们看。Jim困惑地瞧了瞧他面无表情的大副。

“我们刚刚从一个房间里走出来，舰长。”Spock干巴巴地解释。

“上帝啊，马上全舰船的人都要知道这事儿了。”

Jim等着Spock作出回答，或者一个表情，或者随便什么都好，但Spock没有任何反应。Jim翻了个白眼，疲惫地走进空电梯，Spock跟在他身后。餐厅里基本没什么人，除了零星几个Alpha班次的船员。Jim本能地开始搜寻Bones的身影，不过看起来那个暴脾气混蛋已经在医疗港了。他拿了些燕麦粥和一根香蕉当早餐，对昨晚吃了个汉堡这事儿产生了些许负罪感。他坐进角落的一张桌子里，Spock跟着他一起坐下，选了水果当早餐。他们安静了一会儿，但马上Jim就不安分起来，试图找些话题。

“额...”他开口，没准备好说什么。Spock从放着相同大小切块苹果的餐具上抬眼，期待地看着他。Jim支吾道，“...你的实验进展如何？外星环境改造，哈？”

“我假设你已经知晓实验进程，”Spock回答，深色双眸锁住他的，Jim不会——他无法——移开视线，“鉴于你已经阅读过我的个人实验记录。”

Jim感觉有点反胃，却不是因为身体原因。他觉得自己唰地红了脸，那些丑陋的红晕让他的脸颊和耳朵变得滚烫。他不知该说些什么好，而Spock自始至终只是盯着他看。这让Jim不知所措，他无法分辨这是赞成、厌恶或只是天杀的不在乎，而不知为何最后一个选项是他最惧怕听到的答案。

最终他找回自己仅有的一点理智说，“对，嗯...这跟看书面报告不太一样。”

没等Spock开口，他就胡乱地把剩下的燕麦粥塞进嘴里，然后离开餐桌，他没办法继续坐在那里。

“去下洗手间，”他匆匆解释完就快步走出餐厅，Spock带着疑惑的表情独自坐在那儿，桌上还放着没吃完的早餐。他一定以为Jim有严重的膀胱问题，或者更糟，但这也好过让他坐在那儿变得越发可悲。Spock当然会知道他读过那些实验记录，因为他竟然蠢到开着padd就睡了过去。他以为会有谁帮他关掉padd——耶稣吗？如果昨晚真有哪位神明把他搬上床，那也是Spock。

谢天谢地，他冲进洗手间时没人在里面。他清楚不能在里面待太久，否则Spock会起疑心，但他已经把自己搞得如此愚蠢，甚至是回去餐厅这个念头都让他觉得难堪。Jim站到洗手台前，审视着镜子里的自己。昨晚的噩梦让他直到五点才真正睡着。虽然理论上他昨天应该有足够的睡眠，他在下午小憩了一会儿，而且在冲进浴室拼命呕吐之前还睡了几个小时，但重点是，他的气色反映了一切。他用手摸了摸眼下凹陷的地方，然后叹了口气。没有任何事可以阻止Bones发现如此显眼的紫黑色阴影。意识到“那个时间”马上就要到了，他往脸上泼了点水，希望Spock不会觉得他太令人作呕——但这最后也不会起什么作用，因为他已经觉得自己是一个古怪的、恐怖的跟踪狂。深深地吸了口气，Jim走出洗手间。

“舰长。”

Jim看见Spock正站在门外，吓了一跳。

“老天，Spock，别这么吓我！”他手放在胸口笑了几声，但事实上吓得不行。Spock有卓越的听力，他可能非常清楚Jim只是在水池前站了五分钟，而不是像他应该做的那样解决个人问题。不幸的是Jim无法辨别事实真相，因为Spock就像往常一样板着一张扑克脸。

“抱歉，”Spock从容地回答。“我结束早餐后清理了餐桌，而你仍未出现。我们现在能否出发去医疗港，舰长？”

“哦上帝，”Jim呻吟着，对着Spock挥了挥手。“我很好，非常好，我们走吧。”

有那么一两秒钟，他甚至忘了自己昨晚答应过什么。他让Spock在前面带路，自己慢吞吞地跟着，嘴里哼着一首哀乐。

“你不是要去赴死，舰长。你要去的是医疗港。”

“没什么区别，”他们转过最后一个转角时Jim高声说。他完全不觉得恶心反胃，但他的脑袋和心脏好像都在砰砰作响，一阵持续加强的脉搏跳动声在耳朵里回响。进门的时候他强忍住想要抓住Spock双手的冲动，那股属于医院的柠檬水味刺痛他的眼睛，同时太阳穴传来阵阵抽痛。这时Chapel护士正好从储藏室出来，手上拿着一个托盘，里面放了好几把相当锋利的解剖刀。

“哦！”她相当意外。“有什么我能帮忙的么，舰长？指挥官？”

她的视线黏在Spock脸上，眼神温柔，双目微微睁大，再一次的，Jim心里突然涌上一阵不合情理的嫉妒。她知不知道Spock已经有女朋友了？她怎么能在明知最好的朋友是他女友的情况下用这种眼神看着他？

“我们是来找Bones的，”Jim告诉她，尝试表现得友好些，但他无法克制住自己嗓音里泄露出的一丝敌意。她的脸上现出一抹红晕，然后点了点去做之前应该做的事。Jim能感觉到Spock正瞪着他的后脑勺。

“怎么？”他啧了一声，走向Bones的办公室。那些刺鼻的气味，Chapel的傻笑声，还有散落在房间里伪装成医疗器械的各式刑具都让他无比厌恶。他的粗鲁是可以被原谅的。

“你刚才对Chapel护士相当严厉。”

“Spock，你看见她盯着你的样子了么？”Jim难以置信地说。“那是错误的， _大错特错_ ，你正在和她最好的朋友约会。”

Spock看起来准备说些什么，但这时他们正好走到Bones办公室门外。Jim僵了一下，手握成拳犹豫着要不要敲门。过了几秒钟，Spock越过他的肩膀替他敲响医生的门，Jim还没来得及道谢，Bones就喊道“进来！”，接着他就被赶了进去。比起医疗港来说，Bones的办公室让他感觉稍稍舒服了点，这里到处都摆满了Bones的小玩意儿；桌角放着一张Joanna的照片，Jim还能看见从抽屉里露出的半个波本酒瓶子。然而这里还是弥漫着一股医用香皂的难闻味道，他的喉咙一阵发痒，忍不住作呕。Bones坐在办公桌后面，潦草地写着几份报告。Jim曾试图让他写得好看点，但他觉得这是一种侮辱（‘该死，Jim，我是个医生，不是书法家！’），争辩道他忙着解决那些心脏骤停和肺部穿孔的病人，没空在意这些。等Bones注意到他们两人时，他好笑地看了眼Jim，然后放下手中的笔。

“我能为你们做什么...？”他凌厉的双眼扫了下Spock。“指挥官？”

“需要医学治疗的不是我。”Spock淡定地说。

Jim站在Spock身后阴影里，企图让自己看起来没那么显眼，然后对Bones做了个极度痛苦的表情。这可没吓到他正在幸灾乐祸的朋友。

“真是见鬼了！”他喊起来，“Jim竟然主动来这里了？”

Spock含糊地扭了扭头，回答道，“通过劝说实现的。”

“Spock，你做到了我永远无法成功的事——我应该嫉妒你么？”

“我绝不会建议你表现出任何可能会影响你工作准则的负面情绪，”他否认道，温柔地把再次试图溜到他身后的Jim推到前面来。“舰长他——”

“ _Jim_ 。”

Spock顿了顿，注意到Jim的怒视。“ _Jim_ 身体不适。”

“不完全是，只是昨晚。”

“这不正确，医生。Jim前晚也不舒服。”

“你这个打小报告的混蛋。”Jim嘶嘶地说，觉得自己遭到背叛。

“瓦肯人不说谎。”Spock反驳，垂下眼看着他。

Bones来回摆头，就像看网球比赛一样看着他们斗嘴。直到Jim明显察觉到他看好戏的态度，Bones连忙进入可怕的“医生模式”。

“症状？”他问，不知道从哪儿弄来了一副手套。

“嗯...首先？你根本不需要手套，”Jim保证道，然后警告他，“第二，你知道我对乳胶过敏，拜托！”

Bones眯起眼，向一只手套里吹了口气然后啪地戴上，“那你应该庆幸这些不是乳胶做的。快告诉我症状。”

“这个嘛，我恶心呕吐了几次，然后，嗯...还有一点头疼。”

“哪里疼？”

“大概在这儿？”Jim不太确定，指尖点了点太阳穴附近。

Bones从办公桌后站起来，轻轻按了下Jim的太阳穴。“这儿？”

“对。”

“有可能是偏头痛。”他用拇指拨开Jim的下眼皮，打开一个微型手电照了下，灯光让Jim一瞬间什么也看不见。“这同时能解释你为什么反胃。”

“而且手电光一点都不困扰我。”Jim说，远离那些戳戳刺刺的手指。“昨天真的很糟糕，不过可能是因为我前一晚没睡觉的原因。”

Bones哼哼着表示知道了，然后反应过来，“等等。你他妈为什么不睡觉？你进门的时候我还以为你被揍了。”

“他整晚都在不停地呕吐。”Spock轻声解释。

Jim发觉自己一直在他身后徘徊，触手可及的距离，这让他感到安心。他好奇Spock允许他接近是否并非刻意，或者他是否记住了自己昨晚说的那些医院把他吓坏了的话。

“两边都有？”Bones的声音打断他的思绪。

“什么？”

Bones翻了个白眼。

“集中注意力，小混蛋。”他数落道。“你的头痛，是两边都疼吗？”

“对。”

“那就不是集束性头痛，”Bones按了按太阳穴。“有可能是神经官能症头痛。你最近压力大不大？”

“跟平常一样。”Jim说，很满意Bones没再戳他的脑袋。

“还是觉得这是偏头痛。每个人的症状都不一样。你有发过烧或什么的吗？”

“他昨晚的体温高于正常水平，同时我还注意到了一定的消化问题——”

“Spock！”Jim生气地喊着他的名字。

“不，他应该告诉我这些，Jim。看在老天的份上，孩子，我每天都能看到各种糟糕的病症。现在 _你的病_ 有可能是肠胃炎了，因为这同样能引起呕吐。但是这通常是食物中毒导致的，我倒不觉得你会得这病，显然你整天都待在洗手间里...”

在Bones叽里呱啦地自言自语时，Jim的思绪飘忽起来，他开始幻想Spock对每晚把他按在床上的兴趣要远远大过他去了几回洗手间。他过于沉浸在美梦之中，根本没注意到靠近的无针注射器。Bones把药液推进他一侧的脖子里，Jim大叫起来，手捂在被扎的地方，狠狠瞪了眼他最好的朋友。

“这他妈是干嘛的？”

“别这么幼稚，”Bones发起脾气。“这是种温和的止痛药，治头痛的。然后这一支...”

他的手迅如闪电，在Jim另一侧脖子上扎了进去。

“我靠，这根本就是突然袭击，我发誓！”他控诉道，向后伸出手扯住Spock的衣袖。而Spock默许了他的举动，任由手臂像牵线木偶一样被拉扯着晃动。“ _那_ 又是什么？”

“治你的呕吐的。听着，我的底线是这些病都没那么严重。这些药都是缓解轻微症状的，但如果你还是头痛的话，我希望你能回来找我，行不？”

“好的，老妈，”他哼哼了几声，一只手依然拉着Spock的袖子，另一只按在刚才被扎的地方。Bones瞥了他一眼，不情不愿地脱下手套，橡胶摩擦的刺耳声音让Jim抖了一下——而且不是什么好的方式。

“至于你，”他拖长音调，走过Jim并递给Spock一些东西。“看起来这人不可能准时注射药物，当我不在的时候我给你最高控制权。蓝色的这支是缓解恶心反胃的，绿色的是止痛药，黄色的则是治疗失眠的。我相信如果他的症状加重了你会带他来找我？”

Jim能做的只有转过身目瞪口呆地看着Spock，后者点了点头。“简直不敢相信。各位，我是个成年人，你们懂的。一位 _星舰舰长_ 。”

“不，你是个婴儿，”Bones嘲笑他，弹了下Jim的耳背。“一个需要悉心照料的婴儿舰长。”

“嘿——”

“你不能否认你对于自身健康相当不在乎的态度，Jim。”Spock补充。

“这是暴行！”Jim愤愤不平，摸了下自己可怜的、被虐待的耳朵。但是马上他就发现了一些有趣的事情，接着露出一个懒洋洋的坏笑。Bones警惕地看着他。“...等等，你们俩在同意对方观点？”

Spock挑起眉毛，Bones斜眼瞥了他一下，自言自语着一些听不懂的话，然后把他们俩轰出了办公室，砰地一声关上门。

“别忘了无针注射器！”他高声喊。“要不然我就把你绑到该死的床上！”

“真变态！”Jim吼回去，堪堪躲过重新打开的门里飞出来的一只试管。他们迅速离开医疗港，和一脸疑惑的Chapel护士擦身而过。

“真是个疯子。”他们放慢脚步后Jim含着笑意说，又糟糕地模仿起医生的口音。“上帝保佑他。”

“他的行事风格的确相当另类。但是我确实... _同意_ 你的健康状况需要更密切地观察。”Spock不情愿地承认，把无针注射器塞进口袋里。

“你们为什么都这么困扰？如果我是你的话我就不会在乎。”

他们走进电梯，但是当电梯上升时，Jim用余光瞥见Spock的下巴猛地收紧。他抬起头，惊讶地对上一双满含怒火的眼睛，气氛一下子紧张起来，他摸索着按下电梯的停止键。在剧烈震动之中，电梯停在第四和第五甲板之间，Jim的视线自始至终都未离开Spock，他看起来就像差点把自己掐死那次一样怒火中烧。Jim压下一声呜咽，痛恨自己的呼吸变得急促，因为Spock可以在如此安静的情况下听到一切。他鼓足勇气，一只微颤的手抚上Spock的脸颊。他压下自己所有危险的、贪婪的情感，指尖轻轻扫过他冰凉的颧骨，手掌滑过他干净的脸庞。Spock的目光变得柔和，但他的怒火慢慢被一阵惊慌取代，Jim只好恋恋不舍地用拇指抚摸了下他的肌肤，最后收回手。沉默几乎令人窒息。

“继续说，”他打破沉默。Jim舔了舔下唇，Spock的视线一直追随者他的舌尖。“这里只有我们俩，你可以畅所欲言。”

Spock深深吸了口气，“你说我们不会‘在乎’你的健康，这对我和其他船员来说都是种侮辱。”

“Spock，我不是这个意思，”Jim安慰他，“我知道你们关——...非常忠诚，但你们有更重要的事情需要担心。”

见鬼，他差点说错话。但凡涉及到情绪问题，Spock封锁自己内心的速度比面对Bones的前列腺检查时Jim挪开屁股的速度还要快。（忍不住想吐个槽，这比喻简直了...）Jim侧了下头，然后耸耸肩，唇边露出一抹微笑。但Spock非但没有冷静下来，反而被再次激怒。他的双眸几乎变成墨色，平日里温暖的棕色虹膜完全被他放大的瞳孔吞没，Spock盯着他的样子就像盯着一只鸟的猫，这种情形只在Jim告诉Spock他不爱他的母亲那时出现过。他在Spock锐利的目光下微微颤抖，却不是出于恐惧。他因为Spock的怒火勃起了。他的膝盖发软，努力想让自己的阴茎软下去。

“让我最为担忧的是，”Spock的声音里满是怒意，他低哑的嗓音像是在Jim腹部点了一把火，“你对自身健康毫不在意。这就像是你在主动求死。”

Jim不自在的动了动。

“我不想死，Spock。”

好像他没说话一样，Spock接着说下去，“而且你认为我不珍视你的生命这一事实让我非常不安。”

“不， _Spock_ ，我——”

“这让我不安，因为如果我没有误解的话，我是...”他停顿了一下，从进入电梯后他的目光中第一次露出一丝犹豫。“我是你的朋友。”

Jim咧开嘴开心地笑起来，没有丝毫犹豫，他的手指缠上Spock的手臂。

“这毋庸置疑，Spock。可能听起来有些俗套，但相信我，这和你无关，是我的问题。”

Spock困惑地歪了下脑袋，看起来相当可爱，他皱起眉。“我不明白你的意思。”

Jim心中溢满了对他的爱恋之情，他觉得自己几乎就要化成他脚下的一汪水。他的心脏砰砰直跳，庆幸Spock大概穿了三层衣服，无法感觉到他现在有多想扯下这些碍事的布料。他收紧握住Spock上臂的那只手，克制住意欲亲吻他的欲望。

“可以说我有很长一段时间都不怎么在意健康问题，懂么？从小我哥哥就说我有自毁倾向。”Jim陷入沉默，因为回忆起爱荷华的老房子变得严肃，“随着年龄增长，这个问题变得更糟。而事实是，你们永远都是最重要的，船员、企业号、我的职责，任何事情。你们比我值得更多关注。”

他对上Spock微微瞪大的双眼，过了好一会儿，Jim看着Spock动了动喉结，看了眼他的手正抓着的地方。他不情愿地松开手，滑下Spock的手臂。

“我会努力尝试改变你的想法，Jim。”Spock嗓音嘶哑。Jim发觉他们站得如此之近，以至于Spock的气息让他的脸颊微微发痒。他不知道是不是那些乱糟糟的感情让他陷入了幻想之中，但是他能感觉到他们之间的空气正在劈啪作响。他的呼吸越发急促，因为Spock的嘴唇离他太近、太近了，他可以轻易地靠上去然后——

“监长？”Scotty的声音，“你们那儿发生什么了吗？我这里找不出任何问题啊。”

Jim暗暗叹了口气，痛恨错失的机会。他靠在墙上按下通话按钮。

“哈，没发生什么，Scotty。”他伸出手准备再按一下紧急停止键，发现Spock已经做了，接着电梯继续上行。

“现在一切正常了，监长。”

“对，的确，谢了。”Jim叹口气，松开通讯键，他清楚时机已过。等他转头时，Spock正站在电梯另一边，尽他一切可能地远离他。Jim惊讶于这究竟有多伤人。等电梯刚刚停稳，Spock就像闪电一般快步走出去。

“午餐前想练练拳击吗？”Jim还抱有一丝希望。

Spock完全不看他的眼睛，回答道，“我要前往第三实验室监督一项实验。”

Jim猛地垂下肩膀。

“行，没问题，我猜晚点我能见到你。午餐时间？”

“我无法确定实验所需时间。”Spock说。

“哦，好吧。”

话音未落，Spock就匆匆离开，留下Jim一人看着他越来越远的背影，这一切都是因为他。

这场景真他妈熟悉。


	4. I will surely break

Spock并不需要去第三实验室。若被问及此事，他不会认同撒谎这一指控，但有可能会承认他是为了避开Jim才歪曲事实。他懊悔自己的匆匆离去伤害了Jim，尤其是在那样一场谈话之后，但事实是他差一点就要性侵犯一名高级军官。这是不可接受的。Spock整个下午都在徒劳地尝试抹去他思绪里Jim的存在，这让那天参与实验的少尉们承受了前所未有的巨大压力。

每当Spock觉得已经成功时，他的脑子里就会跳出来这么一副画面，他把他的舰长狠狠按在墙上，低下头用力覆上他的双唇，不顾一切地索取、舔舐、抚慰他。他用自己的...

“指挥官？”

一个发颤的女声打破他的美梦，Spock抬起头然后吓了一跳。Ruutel少尉就站在他面前，手里拿着padd准备给他过目，像是正要递给他一根橄榄枝，而她身后还跟着好几名和她一样畏畏缩缩的船员。

“在Beta班次开始之前无需向我提交报告。”Spock一字一句地说。

Ruutel动了动，小声回答，“现在时间是1545了，指挥官。”

Spock挑起眉毛，在意识到这个事实时心里闪过一丝诧异。他接过她手中的padd，浏览了一遍报告然后筛选出主要结论。依然没什么变化。

“你可以走了。”他有点心不在焉，看着一群少尉快步逃离实验室，决定要尝试改变一下颇为严厉的处事风格。他在出发前往舰桥的时候暗自思索为何实验没有成功——从理论上来说它应该成功，他甚至在无暇顾及那里的时候留下最得力的下属来监督实验过程。不过这项实验并没有时间限制；按舰长的话说，他们只是在“消磨时间”。实验本身无足轻重，他的其他任务更加重要。

他在换班前八分钟到达舰桥，发现舰长已经到了。这可从来没在Beta班次中发生过，因为舰长总是在下午这个时间段内安排了各种各样的事情，比如拳击、或是跑去骚扰医生、又或是在轮机部帮忙。他的无限精力虽说有助于快节奏的工作，但免不了让他经常因各种事务分心。Jim正手托腮撑在椅子扶手上，面色又有些苍白。Spock摁了摁口袋，谨慎地确认McCoy医生给他的那些无针注射器还在，以备不时之需。

“嘿，Spock，”Jim转过椅子微笑着和他打招呼，“你怎么样？”

他的眼圈微微发红，这让Spock忍不住晃了下，Jim看起来像是刚刚哭过。无法否认的是，Spock极有可能就是那个让Jim流泪的罪魁祸首，愧疚感让他的胃不住绞动。他担忧地上前几步，手指在身侧微微蜷曲，似乎是要朝Jim伸出手去。

“Spock？”Jim又唤了一声，笑容渐渐褪去，“你还好么？”

Spock眨了眨眼。

“是的，舰长。你也...还好么？”

话一出口，Spock就觉得一阵尴尬。幸运的是舰桥上的其他人都在忙着手头上的事，没人注意到他的不安。但Jim皱起眉头望着他，眼角有几条细纹，他担心的表情如此真诚，这让Spock的负罪感更加强烈。

“我很好，Spock。”他轻声说，整个人向前倚靠在椅子扶手上，示意Spock靠近一点。

Spock顺从地走近他，在Jim准备开口前就抢先一步说道。

“我很担心你的身体。”他放低声音，意识到基本上所有的交接工作都已完成，而舰桥上的船员——大部分是热爱八卦的年轻人——可能都在偷听他们的对话。“你是否需要McCoy医生提供的药剂？”

Jim摇摇头，但Spock无法完全相信他真的没有任何不适。Jim依旧没什么血色，他正一边说着些什么一边用手比划着（Spock认为这种热情的身体语言非常迷人），但手部微弱的颤抖没有逃过Spock的眼睛。他一错不错地盯着Jim轻颤的双手，Jim好似有所察觉，转而收拢手指紧紧握住扶手，关节处甚至都有些发白。

“我没生病，”Jim向他保证，“我只是有点累了。听着，如果我真的感觉不妙的话，我-我会告诉你的好吗？”

虽然依旧没有完全信服，但Spock暗自希望他们在电梯里的那场对话带来的要远远多于他们之间尚未解决的紧张关系，加上McCoy医生暴躁脾气的威胁，他希望这些因素都会让Jim在身体不适时首先告知于他。他们的目光紧紧相连，Spock眼底深沉的情感或是别的什么让Jim不安地动了动——但他们都没有移开视线。最后Jim松开椅子扶手的时候，他的手已经不再颤抖了。

“如若此言不虚，”Spock十分严肃，“那你会在有任何症状出现时首先告知于我。”

这是一个陈述句而非疑问句，不留任何讨价还价的可能，Jim看起来不怎么服气。最开始，他好像要开口争辩，但随即啪地一声闭上嘴巴，他右侧的脸部肌肉都因此有些抽搐。Spock无法自控地想要伸出手指帮他舒缓抽动的肌肉，防止可能出现的下颚疼痛，但他深知这是不正确的。并未察觉身边人激烈的内心活动，Jim微乎其微地抬了下头然后看向别处，甚至是Spock都不能分辨这是不是一个点头。但显然这场对话已经结束了，Spock沉默着回到自己的控制台前。

企业号正在快速驶向未知的行星系，整个班次中Spock都专注于那些从未出现过的未知读数，仅在瞥见Jim身体的轻微颤抖时才抬起头。距离班次结束还有10.5分钟，在之前的7.83个小时中Spock都努力不让自己受到舰长的影响，但现在他允许自己提高0.28%的工作效率。这非常有趣。他下一班次的船员提早到达舰桥，就站在他身后，因此他决定完成交接班并在舰长背后等待。Jim向他投来一个央求的眼神。

“嘿，Spock，”他露出微笑，扯下袖子遮住泛青的手指。看起来已经彻底原谅了Spock。“今晚挺冷的哈？”

“相较于其他班次，我并未感觉更加寒冷或更加温暖，舰长。”Spock语气平淡，没有提及舰桥的温度始终低于令他感到舒适的最佳温度。

“哦，”Jim回答，Spock觉得自己像是挂掉了某门考试，他无需碰触Jim就能察觉到他的沮丧。过了一会儿，接替Jim班次的船员出现在舰桥。Jim起身时膝盖发软，差点绊了一跤。

“腿麻了。”他尴尬地笑了两声。

Spock不是很相信他的解释。等他们一起离开舰桥时，Spock走近他。

“Jim，你是否需要药物？”

“不需要！天啊你能别唠叨了吗？”Jim大声抱怨，“我就是有点冷好吗？而且我知道有什么能让我们暖和起来。”

Spock等着听到他那些最下流的建议。

“一起练拳击去吧！正好明天我俩都是Beta班次！”

他一瞬间有点懵，不过Jim的提议大大降低了他考虑其他活动的可能性。甚至当Spock试图建议他去找个人约会时，Jim依旧坚持。Spock已经用光了所有借口，只好点头表示同意。Jim的笑容不可思议地加深，脸上充满光彩，这让他几乎忘记了自己一再拒绝眼前人的原因。几乎。Jim灿烂的笑容让他再次看清那只潜伏在他内心深处蠢蠢欲动的，待他失去控制时就破笼而出的野兽。

Jim一路走在前面，来到健身房后直接走向单独为上级军官辟出来的房间。虽说他们平时锻炼的时候都喜欢和其他船员待在一起，但每当练习拳击时总会吸引过多关注，即使是在这样的深夜也是如此，这免不了让人分心。久而久之，但凡是一起打拳，他们都会选择这个独立的房间。

房间门一关上，Jim就脱掉了金色指挥服和黑色内衣，眼前紧实的背肌和手臂肌肉都让Spock倾慕不已。他仍记得自昏迷中醒来的Jim是如何逼迫自己进行复健，那时连最基本的工作对于他瘦弱的身体来说都是巨大的挑战，这让Jim，甚至是Spock都相当沮丧。如今看着眼前的Jim，Spock不禁惊叹于他身体恢复的程度。如果把Jim现在的体格和Khan之前的相比，可以说他现在看起来更加强壮。克制住蠢蠢欲动的情欲，Spock拿出口袋里的无针注射器，然后脱下蓝色制服并仔细叠好，但仍穿着黑色底衫。他不敢和Jim肌肤相触，害怕他那些无法宣之于口的欲望会毫无阻碍地传递过去，害怕他最终会因此失去Jim。他升起思维屏障作为最后一道防线，确保不会有任何一丝情绪进入或溜出他的脑海。

“你确定你这样不热？”Jim的声音里有一点小期待。

Jim看起来简直就是一道风景线；他上身全裸，低温让他手臂汗毛竖起，乳尖也被刺激地挺立起来，Spock忍不住吞咽了一下，克制住想要用嘴包裹住那两点的欲望。Jim饱满的胸肌吸引了Spock大部分注意力，他看起来非常健康，甚至可以说十分强壮，他如此的诱人，和瓦肯人完全不一样。这时Jim晃了晃，Spock这才尴尬地想起他还没作出回答。

“完全不会。瓦肯人从不出汗。”他匆忙说。

“这样，但我会出汗。不管怎么样你都得洗个澡了，抱歉啦。”

“你无需道歉。”

他们踢掉靴子，在训练垫子上面对面站定。Spock始终不明白为什么Jim一再要求和他练习拳击，因为他几乎无法打败Spock，除非发生一些小意外。Spock在力量上的绝对优势以及多年练习Suus mahna（注：古代瓦肯武术）的经验用来对付Jim笨拙的拳击技巧简直绰绰有余。不过不得不说，Jim对此事有着极高的热情，无论多少次被打倒在地，他还是会一次又一次地邀请Spock一起练习。他锲而不舍的决心在Spock看来非常鼓舞人心。

“来吧，Spock。”Jim摆出进攻姿势，像是一只饥饿的le-matya，“我准备好了，来！”

Spock进入防御姿态，看起来完全不准备进攻。见此情形，Jim大吼一声然后直直地向他冲过去。Spock用掌心熟练地挡下他挥出的第一拳，接着握紧拳头顺势向下一拉，逼着Jim矮下身，Spock趁此机会将他完全举起，然后重重摔到垫子上。他可以听到Jim的粗喘声，但Jim没给他任何担心的机会就一跃而起，脚踝直接勾上Spock的膝盖，然后用力一扯让他跪倒在地。Spock猛地伸脚绊倒Jim，把他又一次摔在垫子上。Spock居高临下地看着Jim大声喘气，嘴唇半张着，双眼微闭，他能感觉到思维屏障的一丝波动。

Spock觉得这场比试已经结束了，但显然Jim并不这么认为。他爬起来还没多久就突然一拳打在Spock腹部。Spock感到腹腔处一阵抽搐，他大口喘气，瞬间露出弱点。Jim再次猛冲向他，而这次Spock没有任何准备。他们两个摔倒在地并扭打在一起，都希望能占据上风，Jim蔚蓝的眼睛里明显露出的沮丧之意。最终Spock一个翻身把Jim狠狠压在垫子上，单手牢牢地锁住他的两只手。他感觉自己无法控制地勃起了，强烈的情欲冲击着他岌岌可危的屏障，他不停喘着气，看到Jim脸上出现一抹可疑的红晕。Spock动了下，随后浑身僵硬，正抵在他大腿上的硬物无疑是Jim的勃起。Jim眼中满是警惕和绝望地望着他，Spock试着向下磨蹭了下大腿，Jim颤栗着发出几近破碎的喘息声。虽然这个观点看起来不合逻辑，但时间仿佛在他们的对视下渐渐凝固。Spock越来越无法控制他摇摇欲坠的自制力，而身下的Jim抬起头，裸露着的脖颈仿佛正在宣告他的臣服。Spock慢慢低下头，直到鼻尖距离身下人几英寸时才堪堪停下，他的喉结上下滚动。Jim闻起来就像是檀香、汗水还有洗发水混杂在一起的味道，他深深陶醉于属于Jim的气味中，无法想象还有其他任何人可以让他如此疯狂。他恨不得现在就占有他、标记他，这个念头让他无法抵抗。

“Spock，”Jim轻喘着，像是害怕会把Spock吓跑，“ _Spock_ 。”

Spock的思维屏障依然坚固，但自制力却在逐渐瓦解。他的嘴唇只要再下移几寸就能触到身下人光滑的肌肤...然后他听到了门外越来越近的脚步声。Spock匆忙站起身，留下一脸困惑的Jim两腿张开躺在垫子上。他快速整理了一下衣服，然后站到Jim身前，希望自己的生理冲动能马上平息下来。接着几个正笑得不停的少尉们打开房门，在看见他们的指挥官时猛地停下来。

“不—不好意思，指挥官，我们这就走。”一名船员连忙道歉，努力克制住止不住的笑。Mattews少尉，Spock心想。每当紧张时他就会忍不住想笑。而另一名Spock没认出来的安多利女性什么也没说。他们赶忙离开房间——和进来时一样迅速，差点互相绊倒。他们都没看到Spock身后的舰长。

“Spock？”

Spock没有转身，为之前的失控陷入自我厌恶之中。若不是有人意外打断，他可能真的会严重危害到舰长的安全。他满怀羞愧地回忆起当初在舰桥上差点掐死Jim的事，只因为Jim宣称他不爱自己的母亲，直到事后他才发现Jim并非有意如此。他不会允许自己再一次妄加推测Jim的想法，这对他们都有好处。

“我应该去休息了，舰长。或许你也是。”

接着他一下拾起地上的科学官制服，匆匆逃离这里，无视身后正在慌乱地喊着他名字的Jim，告诉自己现在的距离才是最好的。Jim或许只是一时头脑发热，而他不能任由此发展下去危害到Jim，无论他有多么渴望他，无论他的血液如何为他沸腾，为他燃烧。他大步穿过一条条走道，没有和任何船员说一句话，因为他无法开口，因为那深埋在他内心，融入他身体的高涨欲望让他无法保持往日的仪态。Spock一路上都用脱下的制服遮住小腹，在快走到舱室时几乎是在做最后冲刺，如此激烈的生理反应他已有好几年都未曾经历过。

房门被一下子打开，他在看见走道拐角处一个红衫身影时匆忙钻进舱室，身侧的心脏剧烈跳动着。他试图平静下来，笨拙地摸索着冥想蜡烛，并提高房间温度。Spock吸进一口灼热的空气，即使欲火焚身也不愿意自渎解决，渐渐地，他高涨的欲望平息下来，随即被深深的羞愧感所取代。Jim刚才的反应只是被刺激出的正常生理现象，而非真正的欲求。但他却把Jim钉在地上，继续给予他生理上的刺激来观察他的反应，这么做显然已经越界太多。他犹记得他有多么渴望埋进身下人柔软、顺从的身体，接着又因为这个念头带来的羞耻感忍不住颤抖。

冥想蜡烛散发出浓郁的甜腻香味，渐渐盖过仍停留在他舌根处属于Jim的体香。他摆出往常冥想时的姿势，任由双手伸进衣物布料中，徒劳地想要忘记Jim的修长手指包裹在他手中的柔软触感。他的手指在熟悉的蓝色布料中蜷曲起来，Spock闭上双眼，试图抹去脑海中那些独属于Jim的画面。

_“Spock！”_

**[他孤零零地躺在健身房的地板上，喊着他的名字——]**

_“今晚挺冷的哈？”_

**[他的双手发青而Spock非常担心——]**

_“听着，如果我真的感觉不妙的话，我-我会告诉你的，好吗？”_

**[但他不会，他绝对不会，而他是如此热切地希望他能健康起来——]**

_“哦，好吧。”_

**[他又一次让他失望，Spock对他说谎]**

_“你们比我更加重要”_

**[但你才是我的全部]**

_“如果我是你的话就不会担心。”_

**[你是我的一切]**

Spock颤抖着停止了冥想，Jim的存在让他的思维屏障不停受到情感的冲击。但至少暂时他们都是安全的。他站起身伸展了下酸痛的肌肉并准备睡觉。明天他打算在Beta班次前一直待在实验室里，而且会尝试着对少尉们态度温和一些。但当他准备换上睡衣时，Spock突然意识到他把无针注射器落在了健身室里。他决不能弄丢它们。Spock仔细听着隔壁房间的动静，他能听到Jim在房间里走动的微弱声响，庆幸至少不会在其他地方撞见Jim，毕竟Jim多半会把他的离去看作拒绝，而非为了他的健康所必需做出的选择。放下睡衣，Spock顺着一小时前走过的地方原路返回。

他在路上没遇到任何人，这并不奇怪，鉴于现在已经是舰船上的深夜时间，也是Gamma班次中的时间。健身室里完全没人，感应灯闪烁了几下啪的一声打开，照亮里面一排排无人使用的健身器材。Spock径直走向房间，无针注射器还放在地上，旁边还有一件几乎被撕成两半的金色指挥服。Spock把无针注射器放进口袋，走过去捡起衣服细细检查了下。这闻起来就像是Jim的味道。这时他看见房间另一侧天花板上挂着一个沙袋，在及肩位置处有一片红色污渍。他走近仔细观察，突然意识到这些污渍是受伤的指关节沾上的，一小片深红色溅在白色沙袋上。Spock想象着Jim是如何挣扎着站起来，一次又一次挥舞着拳头，直到他的皮肤开裂、流血，他希望Jim会好好处理他的伤口。Spock用轻颤的手指擦过已经干透的血迹，最终意识到这些痕迹无法抹去，就像他无法抹去Jim在他生命中留下的印记那般。Spock最后把沙袋放回原处，带着Jim丢下的衣服回到了舱室。

第二天早上，Spock发现留在桌上的黄色注射器已经空了。显然Jim昨晚失眠了，而且不想吵醒他——或许是因为觉得不必要，又或许是他仍为昨晚的事耿耿于怀，Spock并不知晓。到餐厅之后，Spock又发现Jim没来吃早餐（McCoy医生全程都用不加掩饰的谴责和威胁的目光瞪着他），而在午餐时间Jim也没出现，看起来他完全不需要待在实验室里躲避Jim。1330的时候舰桥传来讯息有紧急事务，Spock回到舱室取无针注射器的时候正好碰见Jim从房间出来，像是刚刚睡醒。他很高兴看到Jim至少获得了一些休息时间。虽然Jim明显在回避着他的视线，但还是在门口等着Spock拿好东西，然后一起走进电梯。电梯门一合上，Spock就瞄了一眼Jim，他的衣服皱巴巴的，一头金发也没怎么打理，可看起来依旧魅力十足，他的指关节上满是伤痕，已经开始愈合结痂。

“别担心，我没打算跳到你身上。”Jim语气刻薄，话中带刺。他的声音泄露出一丝怒意，他的眼睛黯淡无光，满含悲伤，Spock感到喉间涌上一阵苦楚。在他准备开口否认的时候电梯门重又打开，没给他解释的机会。Jim走进舰桥，挤出笑容和船员们打了个招呼。

“有谁能告诉我发生什么了吗？”一位女士匆忙腾出地方好让舰长坐进自己的椅子。

“我们马上就要到达这个星系的第一颗行星，舰长。”Sulu回答。

“太棒了！行星情况？”

Spock回到自己的控制台，回答道，“该行星大气中含有充足的氧气——适宜人类呼吸——而且感应器显示星球上的多个物种在体型和身体结构上都与地球生物较为接近。”

“是否存在有智慧生命？”Jim问。

“感应器没有观测到类人生物的信号，虽然这并不表示不存在有智慧生命，但我们也没有观测到可供居住的区域，至少从行星北部这面看来是这样。”

“所以说登陆小队不会有什么危险了？”

“看起来的确如此。”Spock突然意识到他得尝试劝阻Jim想要亲自探查行星的念头。他还没恢复健康，而且谁知道有什么外星病毒会对他脆弱的免疫系统造成威胁？虽然他知道接下来的举动非常卑鄙，但还是向McCoy医生的padd上发去一条讯息。

**Spock：** _McCoy医生，Jim认为自己已经痊愈并打算传送到这颗行星上去。_

“太棒了！”Jim大声欢呼起来，拍了拍手，“马上组建个登陆小队！我需要一个安全小组在十分钟内传送下去。Spock，你准备下来做些研究吗？”

他的表情比几个星期以来的都要明亮许多，Spock忍不住憎恶自己马上要对他做出的那些事情。

“当然。”

**McCoy：** _他真以为我会让他这么做？鬼知道那些空气里都有些什么东西？我马上到。_

他低下头走回控制台，Jim已经开始兴奋地编制登陆人员名单，Spock心里涌上内疚之情，为他即将再一次地伤害Jim。他根本不需要听见医生的声音就知道他已经到舰桥了，靴子重重踏过地板的声响充分表明了来人身份。

“舰长，指挥官，能过来说几句话吗？”

他们跟着医生走出去，Jim皱起眉，试图和Spock交换个眼神，但Spock避开了他的视线。医生走进一间准备室，这里可以让Spock解决即将出现的问题。

“Jim，我就直说了。你今天能传送下去的机会比我这个圣诞节能看到Jojo的概率还要小。”

Jim瞬间就被激怒。

“什么？ _为什么_ ？看在上帝份上我身体好的很——等等...”

他看向Spock，脸上写满了被人背叛的愤怒。

“是你通知的他，对不对？好像你还没做过更多的事来伤害我一样！”

Spock像是被人狠狠掴了一掌一样猛地后退几步。他感觉自己的脸颊和耳朵变得滚烫，手足无措地想要开口解释，但和那次一样，他无法恰当地回应Jim充满感情的话语。McCoy医生犀利的目光首先瞥到Jim受伤的双手，然后看向Spock，嘴唇弯曲的弧度像是在说「这就是报应」，接着 _慢慢_ 转身看向Jim，换上了更温和的表情。显然安抚Jim比起威胁Spock要来的重要得多。这非常合理。

“听着Jimmy，我们这么做不是为了剥夺你的乐趣，”他语带恳切，微微弯下腰，“我清楚你有多喜欢探索未知星球，但我的专业医疗建议是，你不应该下去，尤其是我现在也不能确定你有没有痊愈。”

Spock和McCoy都屏住呼吸等着Jim的回答，他的手臂交叉放在腹部，不停地用拇指和食指扯着指挥服上的接缝处。他不停地用力揪着衣服（Spock担心那件质量不怎么好的衣服会不会因此裂开），然后终于开口。

“行吧。”他从牙缝里挤出几个字，指节红肿的手滑落在身侧，死死握成拳。

McCoy刚想开口，他的通讯器就响了起来。

_“轮机部又有情况了，医生，”Chapel护士的声音，“我们需要你的帮助。”_

“啊真是见鬼了！”医生又开始骂骂咧咧，“Scotty是不是让轮机部所有人都在曲速核心上玩了个蹦极！谢了，Chapel，我两分钟就到。”

“听着，我得走了，但我一会儿要跟你谈谈，知道不？”

Jim僵硬地点点头，依然没放松下来，但努力挤出一个笑容。医生拍了拍他的手臂——这让Spock心里陡然升起一股不合逻辑的强烈妒意——也笑了笑。在他准备离开前，他背对着房门看着他们俩。

“打起精神来，小子！咱们一会儿见。至于 _你_ ——”

他指着Spock嘶嘶地说，“等你回来我们要好好谈谈。”

他没等Spock回答就离开了房间。门一关上，里面只剩下他和Jim两人；昨天之前他会非常享受这种场合，但现在Jim脸上厌恶和受伤的表情让他不再这么想。Spock清了清嗓子。

“Jim，我——”

“省省吧，Spock。”Jim声音阴沉，死死盯着出口想要眨掉眼里的泪水。

“不，James，听我说完，”Spock的声音里竟有一丝绝望，他轻轻抓住Jim的手臂，“请你听我解释。”

这个场景和两天前那个晚上几乎重合了起来，只是说话的人变了。Jim还是没看他，但站着没动。透过薄薄的衣料，Spock隐隐感觉到希望、悲伤和渴望混杂在一起，他放开手害怕被这些情绪所影响。Jim在他松手时颤抖起来，Spock一瞬间意识到在愤怒的掩饰下他究竟有多么脆弱。

他的喉咙动了动，接着开口，“我没有试图剥夺你做那些热爱之事的权力。我是在尽力保证你的安全。”

他的话语义模糊，不知道是在说登陆小队还是前几晚发生的事情，但对Spock来说两者皆有。他专注地看着Jim，等待回复，他的手牢牢背在身后，不想表现出自己的坐立不安，或者更糟的是，他怕自己会忍不住伸手把Jim拉进怀里，他从很久很久之前就开始渴望这个。沉默在他们之间蔓延开来，不知过了多久，Jim转过身来，微微缩起身体像是一个胆怯的孩子，他眨了眨明亮、湿润的眼睛，像是在期盼一个承诺。

“我想 _护你周全_ 。”Spock温柔地重复着，允许自己泄露出最最微弱的一丝情感，只要可以安抚Jim。

Jim逐渐放松下来，虽然还是没笑，但不再狠狠皱着眉头，嘴唇也没紧紧抿着。通讯器突然哔哔叫起来，吓了他们一跳。

“舰长，登陆小队准备完毕，只差Spock指挥官了。你们聊完了？”Scotty浓重的口音从通讯器里传出来。

“这就好，”Jim声音嘶哑，让Spock后颈的汗毛竖起，接着他提高声音，“我这就让他过来，谢了Scotty。”

“不用谢，监长。”

Scotty的声音一消失，房间里再一次陷入沉默之中。Spock感觉这场失败的对话压得他透不过气来。

“在下面注意安全。”

这不是一个请求。Jim抬起手抓了下头发，Spock竭力压下这个动作给他带来的阵阵酥麻感。

“我会努力注意安全。”他稍稍抬起嘴角，Jim看着他这个算不上微笑的笑容也扬起嘴角，开玩笑地捶了下Spock的手臂，一瞬间表情有些扭曲。

“别这么说话！”他揉了揉刺痛的关节，“你要知道我现在还在生你的气。行了我们走吧。”

他向门口走去，Spock按了按自己的口袋。

“等等，Jim。”

Spock把他一直随身带着的无针注射器递给Jim的时候，Jim一脸诧异。

“等我回来后我会取回它们，但我不在的时候，我希望你能密切关注自己的身体状况。我相信你。”（I am trusting you.）

他的声音里透露出如此丰富的感情，这么劝说Jim几乎算得上是有点阴险了，但他知道Jim就吃他这一套。他的舰长接过它们放进口袋里，唇角的弧度变成了一个若有若无的微笑。

“谢谢你，Spock。”他声音温柔，充满感情，然后转身走出房门，Spock一如既往地跟随着他。走进传送室后，Spock站到登陆小队最前面，Jim则站到Scott旁边。在耀眼的光芒完全包裹住Spock之前，他最后看到的是Jim脸上一抹真正的微笑。

“指挥官，有何命令？”

成功着陆后，安全小组组长Hendorff上尉在他身边询问道。他们所在的区域多是植被和丘陵，和地球上的林区极为相似。Spock向传送下来的科学官们做了个手势。

“采集所需样本带回企业号。Hendorff上尉和其他人侦查附近区域。我们还未确认该星球无人居住。”

就在各小组散开准备探查星球生命时，他们脚下的地面突然开始剧烈震动，视线可及之处的树林里出现五只巨大的类恐龙生物。Spock根本没时间去观察他们，这些生物速度惊人地向惊慌失措的人群冲过来，Spock当机立断呼叫企业号要求传送。

“立即传送，再说一遍，立即传送我们。这里有——”

有什么东西狠狠击中他的头骨，把他一下子甩了出去，他仰躺在地上，只能感觉到一阵天旋地转。Spock迷迷糊糊地想，为什么天空变成了黑色。


	5. Let him be; Let him live

简而言之，Jim这一晚是这么过的：

1\. Spock头也不回地冲出健身室，他只能一遍遍喊着他的名字，无能为力地看着房门合上。Jim大声诅咒Spock的离去，诅咒Uhura的存在，诅咒自己就他妈是个胆小鬼，什么都不敢说出口。

2.最终怒火盖过一切，他抓过那件该死的衣服，无论如何也没法套回去，最后气得一把扯破然后甩到一边。他对着沙袋拼命挥舞着拳头，不顾双手早已开裂流血，疼痛难忍。他的泪水不断滑落，每一次粗暴的擦拭都只能在脸上蹭上更多刺目的红色。

3.他匆匆走回舱室，无视每一个碰到他的人发出的各种声音，关于他的脸，他的手，还有那些 _“老天啊你看到没？他是不是在哭！”_ 的惊呼声。他在经过Spock房门时狠狠踹了一脚，但立马就后悔了。他站在浴室里冲洗掉身上的血液、汗水还有眼泪，无法逃避一个事实，Spock依然是他可以感知到的一切，他到现在甚至还能尝到他们那时交织在一起的吐息。他伸手纾解重又抬头的欲望，另一只手臂遮着脸企图盖住高潮时高亢的哭喊呻吟，精液把他的前胸弄得一团糟，沾在手上的白浊液体缓缓滴落在浴室地板上。他幻想正握住他阴茎的是Spock的手，是Spock把他一点点带上高潮。他的泪水又一次溢出眼眶。

4.每一次的入睡都会被出现在梦境中的Spock彻底打乱，他一次又一次地惊醒，痛苦不堪。最后他只好鼓起勇气到Spock房间里找那管可以让他昏过去八个小时的药剂。门滑开时有微弱的灯光透进来，他没去看床上的人。他蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，在桌子上摸索着无针注射器并一个个放到眼前辨认，直到找到他要的那个然后扎进脖子里。他还是没去看卧室里的那张床。Jim悄悄溜回自己的房间，暗暗庆幸瓦肯人没在地上乱放什么东西。突然在他背后传来一声呓语，他终于回头 _看向那张该死的床_ 。Jim诅咒已经适应黑暗的双眼，他能分辨出微弱灯光勾勒出的Spock的身影，能看见他微张着的柔软嘴唇和有些凌乱的完美发型。Jim一直以为Spock的睡姿会和站姿一样，像根木头一样直挺挺的一动不动，但事实上他正蜷缩在毯子里，长长的睫毛微微颤动。Jim是那么渴望触碰他，但深知这根本不可能，他决不可以这么做。他有些担心微弱的灯光会把Spock弄醒，只好在门口恋恋不舍地再看了他一眼，最后回到自己房间。

他这一觉一直睡到舰桥传来讯息，匆忙间根本没时间去想Spock，结果一开门就看到他的身影。这简直是个不能更糟的窘境：他的理智告诉他应该直接转身就走，让Spock知道他还在气头上。但他的心（Jim永远， _永远_ 会被他的心左右）告诉他应该等着Spock。他还是等了。整个上午剩下的时间里他的心仍旧隐隐作痛，但在发现未知行星时还是雀跃起来，却没想到Spock会背叛他，会欺骗他。平时他或许不会太过在意这个，但Spock _明知_ 他有多喜欢探索未知星球，明知如此却仍要剥夺他为数不多的乐趣。Bones离开的时候他想着干脆把一切说出来算了，但在看见那张面无表情且毫无愧疚的脸时喉咙发紧，一个字都说不出，离开或许才是最好的选择。然而Spock又一次成功改变了他的主意。

_“我不是在试图剥夺你做那些热爱之事的权力。我只是想保证你的安全。”_

这是什么意思？当然他不是在说字面上的。难道是Jim情感过载的脑袋让它听起来无法理解？还是说这句话真的有其他含义？他是真的不想在自己缺席的情况下让Spock单独传送下去，一旦出现危险根本没人可以保护他。Selek总说他的Jim永远是那个救他于水火之中的人，反之亦然。但不管怎么样他已经让Spock传送下去了，想这些实在太傻了。

Jim还没走到舰桥就迎面碰上一个医疗小组朝他的来路快步跑去，与此同时Scotty匆匆通知他快回传送室，声音里满是慌乱。他冲进传送室时只看见一片混乱，Bones和医护人员正在紧急救治受伤的船员，传送台上躺着几具已经变形的尸体；Eberhardt的头几乎被整个割下来，Chakma的腹部有个巨大的伤口，已经没了知觉。而Spock， _天啊Spock！_

Jim根本不知道他跌跪在他的大副身边时发出了什么声音，但足以让Bones注意到他。一道撕裂伤横在Spock前额，他的黑发和耳廓被不断涌出的鲜血染成刺目的绿色。Bones要了一针镇定剂推进Jim一侧脖子里，但Jim几乎感觉不到疼痛，他颤抖地俯下身看着他最好的朋友和—— _天啊，他爱他！他是如此深爱着这个男人，求你，求您别让他死，上帝啊，让他活下来。_ Bones仔细检查他的伤口，然后抬手要了一副担架过来，Jim满眼不安地看着他。

“他需要手术。”Bones的嘴唇紧紧抿着。

“他会没事的是吗？”Jim几乎是在恳求他，“Bones？”

Bones只是拍了拍他的肩，然后把Spock抬上担架，气息微弱、脸色惨白的Spock。他想跟上去，但登陆小队里有六人身亡，三人重伤，他必须要给他们的家人写信以表安慰，还有两个没受伤的船员要跟他报告下面发生的事。Jim看着他们推着担架离开传送室，感觉胸口仿佛也被撕扯开一道伤口，火烧火燎地疼。

“舰长。”

是Cupcake，他的头向后靠在墙上，一名护士正在帮他检查伤口。

“嘿，”Jim笑了下，先问护士。“他没什么事吧？”

“是的，只是多处骨折，舰长。”护士边回答边要了副担架过来。“可能有点疼，但我们马上就能治好他。”

“太好了。想跟我说点什么吗？”他又问Cupcake。

“别把任何人传下去。它们不知道是从哪儿来的，舰长，它们就像恐龙一样那么大。”

“我不会的，”Jim轻声说，在看见Cupcake扭曲的表情时感到些许不忍。“我保证。”

伤员一个个离开传送室，Jim走回舰桥去见那两个没受伤的船员。他的脚步沉重，像是走在水里，他想着那几条无端失去的生命，想着Spock。他想到自己可能会永远失去Spock，这个念头让他忍不住干呕起来。他摸出蓝色的针管推进脖子里，恶心感最后渐渐消退，但他还是无法停止担忧。

一走进舰桥他就被一大堆问题淹没了。

“尖长，尖长，指挥官还好吗？”

“下面发生什么了？”

“Spock受伤了？”

他挥手让他们安静下来，感觉从未如此疲惫过。

“登陆小队在被传送下去的同时就遭到攻击，袭击者是一种我们完全不了解的巨大生物。六人身亡，三人重伤——包括Spock。他现在还在手术中。”

说到最后他看向Nyota，她从始至终一直忧虑地望着他。Jim一瞬间被羞愧感淹没，他居然在大庭广众之下那样扑向一个男人，一个已经和Uhura这样完美的人在一起的男人——尽管有个小恶魔般的声音一直在他脑子里说着些相反的话。

“他还不能见任何人，包括我。”他沉重地解释着。“我们还要待在这儿，直到他们稳定下来。”

 _或死亡_ ，那个恶毒的声音提醒他。 _他可能会死！_

他挥去这些念头，努力去想那个未知的巨大生物，命令进行更细致的扫描，希望这可以转移船员们的注意力。但他在剩下的班次里无法停止内心的不安，一等到换班时间，他就急匆匆地向医疗港跑去。舰桥上大部分Alpha班次的船员都已经离开，因为他被喊到舰桥时还没到他的Beta班次时间，所以他们也不可能再在那里待上八个小时。

还有希望。Jim跑到医疗港时默念着，他绕过一排已经睡着的船员——都活着，谢天谢地——然后拦住迎面走来的Chapel。Jim还没开口她就摇了摇头。

他差点停止呼吸。

他感觉全身的力气一下子被抽走，脑子里有个声音不停地在说 _“他死了，他死了，他死了”_ ，Jim看着Chapel的嘴一开一合，但整个人就好像沉在水里什么都听不见。Chapel突然狠狠扇了他一个耳光，剧痛又把他带回到现实世界。

“你误会了，他还活着，只是手术还没结束。”

Jim狠狠呛了口气，感觉空气重新回到肺里。他紧抓着Chapel的手臂，额头抵在她肩上，全身剧烈颤抖，感觉刚刚就像已经死过一次。

“他还活着，”他双眼紧闭。“ _Oh_ ，你吓坏我了Chapel。”

“抱歉，舰长。你能松开我了么？”

他急忙松开Chapel并后退一步，差点绊一跤，如释负重地笑了下。

“谢谢，你们今天做得非常好。如果下面不是有巨型生物的话，我会争取安排一次离岸假期的。”

“最好如此，”她露出一个微笑，看了看Vaali上尉床边的读数。“我想McCoy医生和M’Benga没多久就会出来了。他受伤很重，但医生们已经尽力在治疗他了。”

“他会没事的吧？Bones之前并不是很确定。”

“在他醒过来之前什么都不能确定，不过手术中没遇到什么问题。我想他会好起来的。”

Jim轻轻呼出一口气，慢慢点了点头。

“那这些人呢？”

“都很稳定，不会再有人牺牲了。”她笑了笑，面容有些憔悴。

“那就放心了，”Jim抬手梳了下乱糟糟的头发，“听着，我这就去找Bones和M’Benga。等班次结束了，你应该去休息一下。”

“这句话该对你自己说，舰长。等确认他没事之后，你应该好好休息下。马上就有人来跟我换班了。好了，你快去吧。”

她朝手术室门口的椅子点了点头，Jim走过去跌坐在其中一张里，紧紧握着扶手紧张地等着手术结束。时间一分一秒过去，他只能听到和Chapel换班的人进门的声音，医疗器械的哔哔声，还有他自己的呼吸声。终于，他听到门那边传来脚步声。Jim挣扎着站起来，看见一脸疲惫的Bones和M’Benga打开门走出来。他们已经脱掉了手术衣和手套，不过Jim也不需要任何一丝血迹来判断他们有多辛苦。Bones一看到Jim就忍不住翻了翻眼睛。

“天哪Jim，我就知道你会在这儿。他还没醒呢，孩子。”

“他怎么样了？”Jim绝望地恳求一个答案，“Bones，拜托告诉我。”

“嘿，嘿，冷静点，”他柔声安抚Jim，温暖的大手放在他肩上。“你需不需要镇定剂？”

“不用，我只想知道Spock怎么样了。”

“我们觉得他会没事的，所以冷静点。”

“他头上那处伤看起来很可怕，但实际上并没有那么严重，”M’Benga说，“而且瓦肯人的自愈能力很强。所以别担心，舰长，他会好起来的。”

“我能见见他么？”他急切地问，在没见到Spock之前仍旧没办法放下心来。

Bones恼怒地瞪大眼睛，但Jim猜他能看见Bones脸上略过一丝关心，“我们把他转移到私人病房了。跟我来吧。”

Bones挥挥手让M’Benga退开好让Jim进来手术室，里面还在进行术后清理，病床上的大片绿色触目惊心。Bones指指旁边的一扇门，Jim几乎小跑进房间，边走边道了声谢，然后就再也没有心思去想Bones是否离开。他的眼里只剩下Spock。Spock头上包着厚厚一层绷带，看起来不像昨晚睡着时那样平静，Jim的心抽痛了下。他的眉头微微皱起，手握成拳搭在腹部，脸上有一道已经缝合好的细密伤口。Jim坐进床边的椅子里，食指抚上他的脸颊，沉醉于手指所及之处柔软、冰凉的肌肤。Spock几不可见地蹭了蹭他的手指，但依然闭着眼，不过这足以让Jim伸出另只手滑过他前额丝绸一般的黑发。他的一切是不是都如此柔软？Jim想着，这个念头让他微微颤栗。他蜷缩进椅子里，一只手覆在Spock从不让人触碰的手上，痴痴地看着他。最后他蜷在椅子里沉沉的睡了过去。

_“你他妈做了什么，小子？”_

_Frank裹在一件满是油渍的罩衣里，臃肿的脸涨得通红。刚刚过了八岁生日的Jimmy站在摔碎的花瓶旁瑟瑟发抖，幻想着如果妈妈能让他和Sammy跟祖母而不是Frank住在一起就好了。_

_“我——我不是故意的。”他小声解释，声音越来越低。_

_“我不是 **故意** 的。”Frank语带嘲讽，双下巴颤了颤。Jimmy想用力踹他，但妈妈说过只有坏小孩才会踢别人，而他不想变成一个坏小孩。他狠狠瞪着Frank，Frank的脸突然扭曲起来，表情变得更加危险，接着他的拳头就落在Jimmy稚嫩的脸上。Jimmy的眼泪一下子涌出来，他哭叫着，脸颊火辣辣的疼。他的眼睛几乎睁不开，模模糊糊地看见Frank冷笑着享受着这一切，接着他被一把推倒在撒满陶瓷碎片的地板上。_

_“清理干净它们。就现在。”_

_说完他转身走了。Jimmy只能默默地收拾着地板，那些碎片扎进了他稚嫩的、略显笨拙的小手里，他的眼泪止不住地涌出来。不知过了多久，他站在黑漆漆的房间里呼叫了远在太空的妈妈，她看起来很忙碌也很疲倦，当他告诉妈妈发生了什么的时候，她问Jimmy，“你做了什么，Jimmy？”，然后告诉他要做一个乖孩子。她看着他的眼神让他觉得自己就是个坏男孩。这不是他第一次让妈妈失望。这也不会是最后一次。_

Jim惊醒时一身冷汗，前额湿漉漉的，头发黏在后颈皮肤上。他的手指紧紧勾着Spock的手。 _Spock_ 。如果Jim不了解瓦肯人的话，他会说Spock正在做梦，因为他的身体微微颤抖，似乎梦境正在折磨他，这感觉就像是他正在经历Jim的噩梦。Jim轻柔地握住他的手，拇指不停摩挲着，把搭在他胸前的被子往上拉了拉，不希望Spock着凉。屋里比他进来的时候暗了许多，肯定有人在他睡着的时候进来过。他不太能确定那个看到他握着Spock手的人会有何感想。突然，他想起来今天还要值Alpha班，然后发现自己根本就不清楚现在几点了。

“电脑，现在时间？”他低声问。

“现在是0700。”电脑回答他，声音比起Jim的高了太多，不过Spock没有任何反应。

一阵恐慌涌上Jim心头，但他马上想起Spock头上的伤以及他正处在麻醉未退的状况中，况且有机器正对他的身体情况进行全天候监控。他在这儿不会有任何危险。这里不是那个星球。Jim暗暗发誓绝对不会再允许他一人传送到任何有未知风险的地方，不会允许他在没有自己陪伴的情况下去任何可能危及生命的地方。他看着正在熟睡的瓦肯人，意识到如果想要准时到达舰桥的话，他现在必须得离开去冲个澡了。他又盯着Spock看了会儿，确认他仍没有意识后，Jim握着他的手举到唇边，温柔地印下一个吻。

“我...我爱你。”他喃喃低语。这些话就像呼吸一样轻易地溜出嘴巴，像是与生俱来的本能。

是的，是的，他完蛋了。

Jim走进舰桥时船员们都投来同情的目光，好像完全明白他的感受。他只能露出一丝苦笑。他们继续扫描“恐龙星球”，不断有大气数据传送过来。若是平时这些资料一定都很吸引人，但Jim现在却要打起十二万分的精神才能 _表现_ 得像是他的确关心这些。他的全部心思几乎都在缺席的Spock身上，更不要说他的脑袋正在一阵一阵的抽痛。这比上一次还要糟糕，恶心感一波又一波地向他袭来，强烈的眩晕让他浑身无力。他挣扎着不发出声音，但愈发剧烈的疼痛根本无法忍受。他把控制权交给Sulu，大步走出舰桥冲进最近的洗手间，他的胃部一阵抽搐。谢天谢地他还记得无针注射器。Jim从口袋里摸出蓝色的那支推进脖子里，希望那阵反胃的感觉能慢慢消退，但却没有任何效果。他扑到离他最近的马桶边上，跪在地上剧烈呕吐起来，把早上吃的那一点点东西全部吐了个干净。他又掏出绿色的那支，但效果微乎其微，只让他的头痛减轻到尚能忍受的状态。即便如此，Jim的视线还是一片模糊，头痛让他几乎无法思考任何事情。等他最后终于能支撑着自己站起来的时候，Alpha班次已经快要结束了。Jim尽可能快地回到舰桥（太阳穴还在抽痛，但万幸的是呕吐感已经消失了），向Sulu道了个歉。

“这没什么，舰长。”Sulu笑着看向他，而Chekov正等在门口。“你没事吧？”

Jim不记得他有没有问过他们，因为他确实离开挺久，又或者是因为Spock的事情让他忘记了，总之他点点头，太阳穴的抽痛让他抖了一下。

“各位，不用担心我。说起来你们是不是有个花园约会？”

Chekov一下子红了脸，默默移开视线。Sulu点点头，Jim拍了下他的后背。

“那你们快去吧。哦，年轻真好。”他一脸调笑地走出舰桥。

这时他的通讯器响起来，Jim拿出来的时候差点把它摔在地上。是Bones。 _Spock！_

“Bones？”他不等医生讲话就急切地开口问。“有什么消息？”

_“对，大地精醒了。而且已经醒了几个小时了。”_

“什么？那你为什么不告诉我？”Jim已经在狂奔了。

_“他不想打扰你工作，你知道他的。不管这些，我猜我马上就能见到你了。”_

Jim冲向医疗港，试图冷静一点，希望自己看起来别像是为了Spock失去理智的样子，尽管这也不是第一次了。他头一次觉得电梯简直就是龟速运行，Jim焦虑地来回踱步，手指无意识地轻敲手臂。终于，电梯门开了，他试图装得像不是跑进医疗港（实际上就是用跑的）的样子，快步走过几个病人，穿过手术区的门，一直走到Spock病房门口，然后——

_Oh._

看起来已经有人先来了。

就在他差点冲进门里的时候，Jim看见Uhura在床边站起来，倾过身吻了一下Spock的额头。他感觉有什么突然哽在喉咙里，疼痛万分。他看见Uhura开心地聊着些什么，手放在Spock的手臂上，而Spock唇边勾出一个弧度，就像是在朝她微笑。Spock从不这样，从不会对任何人露出这种表情。他们看起来天造地设，这个可怕的念头几乎让他心碎。他愿意做任何事来让Spock这样看他一眼——该死的，他愿意付出他的一切，只要能让Spock别再用那张面无表情的脸看他一次就好。看着他们在一起的样子，Jim觉得心都揪了起来，再没有他之前幻想的小鹿乱撞般的感觉，他只能感觉到阵阵疼痛，像是要把他整颗心撕碎一般的疼痛。他看见Uhura朝这边转过了头，一下子躲进门旁边，双手止不住地颤抖。

“有人吗？”Uhura听起来有些疑惑，但Jim没出声。

他听见Spock低声说了什么，但Uhura回答道—“我确定我刚看见有人在门口。算了不用在意。”

他把头轻轻靠在身后的墙上，闭上刺痛的双眼。该死，他本不应该经历这些的。他从未对任何人抱有这样的感情， _从来没有_ ，更糟的是这还是他的大副，已经和一个美丽女子相爱的男人。他憎恶他的人生。

他静静听着房间里传出来的模糊声音，然后转身离开。他的头耷拉着，双手紧紧交叉在胸前，像是这样就能抑制住内心剧烈的情感波动。他离开手术区，像个受伤的孩子一样直直走向Bones的办公室。Bones就看了他一眼然后把他拉进房间关上门。

“出什么事了，Jim？告诉我。”

他是那么真诚，满脸担忧，眉毛就像平时那样皱着。Jim扯开一个笑容，眼里满是泪水。如果他能爱上Bones这样的人就好了：忠诚、可靠、完美的Bones。可爱情永远都不是这么简单的一件事。

“Jim。”

Jim慢慢把头靠在Bones肩上，感觉到温暖的手臂立刻环绕住他。Bones用一只手轻拍着他的后背，另只手放在他的后颈处。Jim并没哭，虽然他是真的很想痛哭一场。他不知道是因为已经太累了，还是因为没再去想刚刚看到的那些。但他感觉自己就像是被掏空了一样。

Bones稍微推开他一点好看着他的脸。

“这么糟糕，huh？”他眼里满是怜悯。“见到你心爱的人了？”

Jim僵直了身体，又一次感觉到喉咙口的胀痛。Bones眯起眼，眉毛恨不得绞在一起。

“Uhura已经在那儿了，”他的声音几近耳语，感觉只要稍稍提高声音就会失去继续说下去的勇气，“而我——”

他还是无法再多说一个字，但Bones永远都懂。他一下子明白过来，把Jim又拉进温暖的怀抱里。

“很抱歉，亲爱的。”他在Jim耳边柔声安慰他。在其他任何一天，Jim听到这个称呼都会忍不住踹他一脚，但今天绝不是这种日子。“我真的很遗憾。”

“是啊，我也是。”Jim喃喃，鼻尖环绕着Bones身上安心的味道。他合上眼睛，静静靠在Bones肩上。自从他们相识开始，Bones就一直这样默默支持着他。

等他感觉平静下来，又一次能正常呼吸后，Jim直起身。

“谢了，Bones，”他脸上没什么表情，“告诉——告诉Spock我来看过他了，行么？”

“当然。嘿Jimmy，今晚要不要来喝一杯？”

“或许明天？我明早又是Alpha班。”

他今晚必须一个人待着，他得尽可能的从可悲的伤痛中解脱出来，否则等那个听力绝佳的瓦肯人回来，他什么也藏不住。Bones怀疑地盯着他，但最后点了点头。

“好吧。但你要知道你可以在任何时间过来找我。”这不是个问句。“我不想看到你这样，孩子，这不是你应有的样子。”

Jim哼哼了一声，但听起来不怎么幽默。

“对，我就是个天天傻乐的大龄男孩。总之我得走了，一定跟他说我来过了。”

简直太丢脸了，他不能继续在这儿待着了。Bones的陪伴无比安心，让他忍不住想把他对Spock的感情都告诉Bones，但把这些大声说出去只会让一切更加真实。他没再多说什么，只是咧开嘴露出一个夸张的笑容，然后离开办公室，忽略了身后Bones担心的目光。

走出医疗港时已经快要1700点，尽管他知道应该吃点什么，但去餐厅找个什么人一起吃晚餐对他来说几乎不可想象。很多人乍一听可能会觉得可笑，Jame T Kirk，企业号的舰长，会因为靠近人群感到紧张。但除了舰桥常规成员（ _别去想他们别去想 **他**_ ），他几乎找不出一个可称之为朋友的人。Bones当然是，但他总是很忙，而且他太了解Jim了，仅从细微的表情和肢体动作就能猜到Jim在想什么，就能知道Spock在Jim心里点了一把火，温暖着他，又伤害他。他只想一个人独自守住这个秘密。

他回到舱室吃了一大堆东西，企图用这种方式填满身体里那块空荡荡的地方。他的思绪无法控制的回到医疗港，近乎自我折磨一般的想，在Uhura触碰Spock时他会不会屏住呼吸，或者当他亲吻她的时候，他会不会心跳加速，就像每次Spock靠近自己时心脏雀跃的跳动。

整个晚上他都用可怕的速度阅读各种报告。他把科学部的全部抽取出来匆匆扫过一眼，不想太过仔细地看那些Spock写的东西，害怕让它们轻易撕碎他不堪一击的伪装。他明白不可能永远躲着他——上帝啊，Spock是他的大副！——但现在，他宁愿保护好自己，也不愿再次经历痛不欲生的感觉。

连续几天生病以及——好吧，Spock受伤的事——导致积压下大量的文书工作，等他放下padd揉了揉疲劳过度的双眼时已经过了晚上十点。在工作进行到一半时他就开始感觉房间里变得越来越热，而现在室温已经被调到16摄氏度，他连上衣都没穿却还在不停出汗。他摇晃着把自己扔到床上，然后摸出无针注射器。止吐的、止痛的、助眠的，没一个是他现在需要的。Jim呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛尝试入睡，最后靠一条条背诵星联章程才终于睡着。

Jim是被冻醒的，他的牙齿打颤，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他低声咒骂着为什么要降低温度。

“电脑，室温调至25度。现在几点了？”

“0126。”

 _棒极了_ 。他甚至都不能睡着超过三个小时。除了不断哆嗦的牙齿和身体，他的胃里又开始翻江倒海。Jim慢慢地用鼻子吸气，再用嘴巴呼气，希望这能让呕吐感消退，但结果一点用都没有，反而越来越强烈。他打开灯，伸手拿过蓝色的注射器，然而就像早上那样，药物已经完全没用了。又是一个这样的夜晚，他心想。Jim快步冲进洗手间，直到天亮的这几个小时里，他把胃里所有的东西都吐了出去，然后坐在地板上低声呜咽着。这一次甚至连Spock都不在他身边。


	6. Wishing Only Wounds The Heart

瓦肯人都有着极为出色的记忆力，Spock也不例外。但对他来说，清醒过来的瞬间就分毫不差地回想起受伤时的场景实在算不上一件好事。

“嘿，Spock，别紧张，你—— _停_ ！”

Spock僵直了身体，手臂还在胡乱挥动，恍惚中他分辨出了McCoy的南方口音。他的喉咙动了动，仍震惊于自己刚才的举动。他想向医生道歉，但McCoy伸手制止了他。

“没事，你刚才那样没吓到我，大部分人醒过来之后都这样。”

等到医生拿了一管无针注射器过来推进他脖子的时候，Spock才突然意识到刚才对方说了什么，于是马上问道，“有多少人死亡？”

他们遇到的生物体型巨大，袭击速度极快，因此假设所有人都存活下来肯定是不合理的。

“六个，应该没有更多了，但还有一些人受伤严重，当然他们全都活下来了。而你是受伤最重的那个，好在我们马上进行了手术，所以——嗯——我看你现在挺好的。”

他们传送下去仅有五分钟就有 _六人_ 死亡，尽管他知道当初能救下他们的机会微乎其微，但Spock仍旧自责自己没有完成一个领导者的任务。不知道这是否就是Jim面对同伴死亡时的— _Jim_ 。

“那舰长？”Spock问医生。

“...他没事。”McCoy蹙起眉。“你知道他不在那里，Spock。我猜你现在大概还没完全恢复正常？”

Spock抢在医生继续对他进行更多不必要的检查前匆忙说，“但我记得，医生，舰长对于失去他的船员这种事异常敏感。”

“你竟然会注意到，不得不说我还挺意外的。”

“我经常能察觉到身边人的情绪变化，纵使我不能同时感受它们”Spock对这个话题还是很戒备。

McCoy吹了个口哨。

“老天，Spock，这很冷血。难道你都不在意那些亡者吗？”

Spock顿了顿，接着平静地回答医生，“我很遗憾他们失去了生命。我无法用人类的语言去表达，但我与他们的心情是相同的。”

McCoy眯眼盯着他，然后点了下头。

“好吧。但别以为我不记得你离开之前Jim说的那些话了。等你痊愈了我们还要好好谈谈。”

他又狠狠往Spock脖子上扎了一针，没再继续那些威胁的话。Spock被毫无预警的疼痛惊得表情扭曲，但仅仅一个瞬间他又努力回到平时那副冷冰冰的样子。

“不管怎么样我马上就叫他过来，”McCoy漫不经心地说，好像刚才威胁Spock的不是他。“他让我等你一醒就通知他。”

“不！”他的话一出口，医生就用担心的眼神望向他，伸手想检查他额头上的绷带。Spock拼命为自己的话找一个理由出来。“不要在这时打扰他。我已经脱离危险，因此干扰他工作是不合逻辑的。”

他有多渴望靠近Jim，他就有多明白，如果在如此虚弱的状况下见到Jim，他会无法控制自己，他的思维屏障会在看到Jim的瞬间分崩离析。Jim的每一个微笑、每一次碰触都在一点点侵蚀他小心翼翼构筑起的壁垒，而Jim发现真相的后果太过可怕，让他不敢冒一点点风险。

“你之前可从来没这个问题，肯定出什么事了。”McCoy两手抱在胸前责问他。

Spock想不出任何合理的解释，只能低下头保持沉默。

“好吧，”McCoy不可思议地首先让步，“但别以为就事就算完了，绿血大地精。等你好点而且Jim不会为此杀了我的时候，我要好好跟你算账！”

说完McCoy就大步走出房间。2.35小时之后，一阵敲门声打断了Spock的沉思，Nyota轻快的声音在门外响起，“猜猜我是谁？”。Spock并不需要猜测她是谁，他对人类这种多此一举的表达方式感到困惑。

“你是Nyota。”他顺从地回答。而Nyota在推开门时发出一串笑声。

“说真的Spock，我觉得人类惹恼你的次数肯定比你把我们气得抓狂的次数多多了，”她拉过一张椅子，“所以说你怎么样了？”

Spock本想反驳她，但在和人类相处这么长时间之后，他很清楚这只是浪费时间。

“我将不会再有更多病痛。”他面无表情，但在Nyota轻碰裹在他额头上的绷带时畏缩了下。

“看得出来当时的确很危险。Jim在哪儿？”

话题的突然转变让他楞了楞。Spock眨眨眼，尽管没有任何一个借口可以骗过Nyota，他还是尝试找出一个来。他刚准备开口，Nyota就做了个手势阻止了他。她皱起眉头。

“如果Jim知道你醒了肯定马上就会过来。所以我想知道为什么没人通知他，而我有99.9%的把握相信是你阻止了Leonard。”

“你是如何计算出——？”

“闭嘴，Spock，”她的手指对着空气戳戳点点。“为什么你不想让他过来看你？”

Spock沉默许久，Nyota安静地等着他的答案，手指无意识地敲打椅子扶手。

终于，Spock低声答道，“他摧毁了我。”

Nyota心里涌上一阵对他的同情。

“什么意思？”她问，一只手搭在他胳膊上，Spock可以感觉到Nyota为他产生的情绪。

“只要他在我身边，我的思维屏障就摇摇欲坠。当我面对他的时候，我无法像面对其他人一样控制自己的情绪，而这同样也会摧毁他。如果我像在失去瓦肯后一样再次丧失理智，再一次攻击他，我无法想象后果如何。”

Spock并不常说如此不确定的话，这让Nyota知道他是真的很忧虑，但相反的是她却稍微放心了点。

“亲爱的，我现在能想到你攻击Jim的唯一方式就是和性有关的了。”她在Spock意欲争辩时拍拍他的手。“嘿，嘿，我没乱开玩笑，我认真的。实话说Spock，我只能看到这件事好的那一面。如果你能有一次放开压抑着的感情，我相信你可以积极地面对它们，而且你会发现Jim绝不会因此离开你。”

他一定是露出了怀疑的神色，因为Nyota微笑着靠过来在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下。作为回报，Spock放任自己微微勾起嘴角。

“我猜我大概明白为什么你会比和我在一起时更加小心翼翼了。我们之间不会再有什么可能了，而且我觉得你会更想——谁在那儿？”

Nyota突然冲着门喊了一声。

“怎么了？”Spock问。

“我确定我刚看到一个人影。算了，我刚说到哪儿了？哦对，赶紧滚去和Jim在一起，行不？你知不知道他昨晚在这陪了你一夜？”

不，他不知道，但这让他身体里升起一股暖流。

“Christine告诉我的。她到你房间来关灯，然后看见他就蜷在椅子里，还握着你的手。”

Nyota说完调笑着望向Spock。Spock感觉自己的脸突然变得滚烫。

“他应该不清楚性对于瓦肯人来说意味着什么。”

“好吧，我能说这听起来挺可爱的，但还是有点色情。不过我们都看得出他也在渴望着你，Spock。我打赌你还没告诉他我们分手的事对吧？”

“没有，”Spock承认。“我尝试过一次，但有人打断了我们。我还没找到更好的机会。”

“那我来告诉他怎么样？”她并没打算征求Spock的意见，“这么误导他太不公平了，可怜的家伙。”

“我...没有异议。”

“你能同意真是太好了，Spock。我们都很担心他，Jim值班的时候看起来简直都丢了魂。”

Spock花了点时候消化这个信息，然后感觉更糟了，后悔先前阻止McCoy医生在他苏醒时通知Jim。

“感谢你的关心。”他的眼里透露出更多无法用语言说清楚的东西。

“没什么，”她笑起来，手滑下他的胳膊。“我还有工作要做，晚点再来看你。好好想想我刚才的话。”

“我会的。”

Nyota迈着轻快的步子走出房间，但还没过一分钟那扇门又被突然打开。McCoy用一种可怕的方式站在门口，满面怒容，脸涨得通红。Spock推测他正在生气而不是尴尬，而随后医生大步走进房间并狠狠拍下门边开关的举动证实了他的猜测。

“你他妈对Jim做了什么？”他高声质问Spock，后颈青筋暴起。

“我不知道你指的是——”

“对，你当然不知道！第一，昨天究竟发生了什么我到现在都不知道，Jim也不愿意跟我说为什么他那么伤心！第二，你醒了之后就阻止我告诉他，即使是他 _央求_ 我这么做，即使是他陪在你身边一整夜！ _终于_ ，他终于可以过来看你了，Nyota却取代了他的位置！”

Spock不是没习惯医生大吼大叫的样子，但这些很少是针对于他，而Spock不得不承认他现在有些紧张。他正想回答，McCoy最后一句话却彻底转移了他的注意力。

“Jim来过？”他差不多是在自言自语，突然意识到Nyota可能没有搞错，的确有人来过。

“对，他来过！我希望我能告诉你所有我知道的，但这只会让他更难堪。为什么你要一次又一次地伤害他，让他伤心至此？”

McCoy的指控像是一拳打在Spock心口，他试图回答，却只能瞪大双眼，喉咙口像是被哽住一样。McCoy把他的挣扎看在眼里，最后只能翻了翻眼睛。

“我告诉你，Spock，我没办法再忍太久了，”他瞪着瓦肯人，随即声音柔和了些，露出一丝痛苦的神情。“你会毁了他的。我希望你能清楚这一点，而我也会竭尽全力阻止这种事发生。他今天不会再来了，他需要点时间。”

McCoy意味深长地看了Spock一眼，然后离开了病房。过了一会儿，一位护士开门进来检查Spock的伤口，并帮他更换了绷带。不管McCoy有多生气，他还是会在Spock需要帮助时尽到一名医生的职责。

这一天剩下来的时间里一直陆陆续续有人来探望他，但Jim始终没出现，舰长的缺席就好像夺走了Spock世界里全部的光彩，让他不由得牵肠挂肚。自从Khan事件之后他和Jim就没有过这么长时间不在对方身边，这种变化让人不安。Spock克制着想要联系Jim的冲动，他想知晓Jim是否安好（无法否认的是他更想听听Jim的声音）。Spock无法冥想，只好整夜阅读Chekov偷偷塞给他的padd上的报告。他了解到企业号正在驶向下一个星球，而且会在传送前对它进行更细致的扫描。他也了解到之前进行的那项实验终于增加了动量，尽管他没办法从这份不甚谨慎的报告中分辨出关键变量是什么。此外他还知道Jim在一个晚上就完成并发送出一星期量的报告，Spock担心这会对他的身体造成什么影响。

等他关掉padd的时候已经差不多是深夜了，除了医疗器械发出的嗡嗡声和隐约传来的脚步声，整个医疗港都静悄悄的。寂静帮助人思考。Spock后悔没早点把Nyota的事告诉Jim，也许这样就不会让他伤心。他希望自己可以更像人类些，可以接受他的感情，或许就可以告诉Jim他的所有想法，就可以不再惧怕内心深处潜伏着的那只野兽。但他最希望的是可以回到自己的房间，可以听到Jim让人安心的声音，可以知道他依然充满活力，可以知道他就在那儿，就在 _他身边_ 。但希望总是虚无飘渺的。Kaiidth。（注：瓦肯语，what is, is.哲学意义上的‘存在’）满怀着伤痛，Spock蜷起身子沉沉睡去。

_“...所以我过来看看你...那不是我熟悉的舰桥...”_

谁？

_“...好想你。”_

Jim？

“Ashal-veh，（Darling）”Spock喃喃低语，感觉到温热的嘴唇轻触脸颊，迷蒙中听到脚步声渐渐远去，最后再次睡去。

他在1042时醒了过来，诧异于自己竟然睡了这么久，但又意识到真正睡着时已经很晚了。Spock不禁好奇昨夜Jim是真的来过还是他的幻想而已。等重新集中起注意力，他才发现Chapel护士正在床边检查padd上的体征数据。Chapel见他醒后露出一个笑容，柔和目光里包含着的绝不只有欣赏。

“早上好，Spock。你感觉怎么样了？”

“较为正常。”Spock语调平平，不想给她太大希望。他的身心都在一刻不停呼唤着 _Jim Jim Jim_ 。Chapel在帮他注射药物和更换绷带时显得比先前低落了些，Spock看着她，深知这样才是正确的。

“我希望回到我的舱室，”他告诉Chapel。“我的身体已经痊愈大半。”

“我不确定McCoy医生会觉得这是个好主意。”

Spock久久注视着她。Chapel脸上出现一抹红晕，垂下眼盯着手里的padd。

最后她说，“我可以试着帮你说服他。”

“非常感谢。”

Chapel热切地点了点头，紧接着离开房间。过了几分钟Spock就听到走廊另一端传来McCoy熟悉的怒吼声和Chapel更加冷静的声音。接着走廊里响起靴子重重踩在地上的回音，McCoy满脸不耐烦地站在门口，Spock做好要跟他争执一番的准备。

“医生，”他急切地抛出自己的说辞。“我的身体状况足以支撑我回到舱室。另外瓦肯人的自愈速度远高于人类，而且伤口也已经不再流血。此外，我相信在熟悉的环境中更有助于身体自愈。如果我遇到任何麻烦，我会主动联系医疗港。”

McCoy挑起眉毛，毫不意外的样子。

“说完了？你要想走的话，答应我两个条件就行，Spock。第一：走之前让M’Benga给你做一次全身检查。第二：等Alpha班次结束后，让Jim过来接你走。两个条件，没得商量。”

Spock下意识点了点头，虽然他仍在害怕Jim会动摇他的控制力，但想要见到他的渴望超越了一切。

“还以为让你答应会很难，”McCoy自言自语。“等M’Benga查完房我就让他过来。还有，对Jim好点。”

McCoy离开的动静比进来时小了很多，照Jim的话来说这简直就一个奇迹。McCoy不知道的是，这个小小的胜利对于Spock的意义要远大于他预想的，因为尽管Spock明白留在医疗港的重要性（这一点已经向Jim解释过 _无数_ 遍），但他仍旧不喜好长时间有外人在身边，也不倾向于过于开放和缺少隐私的空间。只有远离忙得团团转的护士以及医疗器械的声音，他或许才可以在自己的房间里进行冥想。而且他还可以见到Jim，除非疯了他才会再拒绝一次。

Spock边想边拿出藏起来的padd，开始阅读今天的报告。没过多久M’Benga就出现在房门口。比起McCoy来说他是个更加和蔼的医生，而且对于瓦肯病人非常有经验。他也是在瓦肯毁灭后最先几个对他说“我与汝同悲”的人中的一位，Spock从未忘记这句话带来的慰藉。和预期中一样，只要他可以在床上休养两天，那么等Jim来之后他就可以走了。M’Benga离开时保证会带Jim过来，Spock则继续把注意力转回padd上。

等到1604时，他听到一阵嘈杂的脚步声朝他这边过来。听起来这个人并没在跑，但是鞋跟砸在金属地板上的声音绝对算不上冷静。Spock在敲门声响起前就知道是谁来了。

“请进。”他努力掩藏声音里的迫不及待。

站在门后的正是他日思夜想的人。Jim微笑着走进来，双手紧握的样子对于瓦肯人来说甚至称得上淫乱。

“嘿。”Jim小心翼翼地打了个招呼，声音还有些不稳。

Spock心里满是懊悔。

“下午好，Jim。”他说。Jim的脸上瞬间充满光彩。“我很抱歉昨天没能让你见到我。”

Jim猛地咳嗽起来，摆摆手让探过身来的Spock躺回去。等慢慢止住咳嗽，他的两颊已经变得通红。

“是不是—额，是Bones告诉你了？”他抓住床边的横杆，紧张地用脚跟点着地。

“是的。”

Spock慢慢从床上站起来，花了点时间找回平衡。失血过多让他一阵阵眩晕，但Jim环在他腰上的手稳住了他，无论是在身体还是精神上都牢牢支撑住了他。他放任自己轻倚在Jim身上，感受着从Jim身上传来的热度。Jim任由他靠着，手指张开抵在他的腹部，拇指像羽毛般轻柔地抚弄着那块衣料。

Jim轻笑着在他耳边低语，“准备好走了吗？”

“我已经准备了太长时间，舰长。”

Spock语气很冲，像是在故意挑衅。Jim尴尬地笑了几声，手从Spock腰上滑下，让他靠自己的力量站着，然后走出房间。

“医疗港不欢迎很多——尤其是Bones，真是个暴脾气混蛋，上帝保佑。”

在走回舱室的时候，他们无数次因为想要表达关心的船员慢下脚步，虽然Spock很感激他们，但他的身体实在无法支持他停留过多时间。Jim陪他一路走回房间，在他面露倦态时毫不犹豫地输入Spock房间的进入码，然后跟他一起走进去。

“如果我打扰到你和Nyota了，我想说真的很抱歉。”Jim帮Spock坐到床上，声音低沉。他艰难地挤出下句话，每个词都像是要耗尽全部心力。他微微颤抖，身体内的某一处咣铛作响。“我没想故意干涉你们的恋爱关系。”

Spock差点就要告诉他根本就没有什么恋爱关系（relationship）——至少和性爱无关——但Nyota已经决定由她向Jim说明，而且若Spock足够诚实，他会说Jim可能的反应让他紧张。这一点也不像他，如此不合逻辑，如此 _情绪化_ ，但Jim对他的影响总是最大的。

“你并未干涉我们。我很抱歉，Jim。”

“抱歉什么？”Jim柔声说。Spock躺在床上，被子一路拉到下巴，Jim帮他掖好被角，抽走他手里的padd。

 _为了很多事_ 。Spock不受控制地想。

“我很抱歉在清醒后阻止McCoy医生联系你，”他开口，几乎凝固的空气让他难以忍受。“这绝不是因为我不愿看到你。”

这句话至少是真的。

Jim僵在那，双手机械地抹平被子上的每一处皱褶。

“你确定？”他一字一句地问，两眼死死盯着床。

“是的。”

Jim微笑起来，视线透过低垂的睫毛对上Spock的，看上去竟有些羞怯。

“我...不知道你吃过东西没？”他犹豫着开口。声音如此低沉，Spock甚至要全神贯注才能听清。“如果你没吃的话，正好我也没。”

Spock本可假装没明白Jim的话外之音，但他越来越容易动摇心绪，越来越容易被眼前这个人影响。一次又一次看见他受伤的神情让Spock的心隐隐作痛。他决定下次见到M’Benga医生时要和他谈谈心脏异常的问题。

尽管知道靠近Jim只会让他陷入麻烦中，但他还是暂时放下逻辑，“我并未用餐。如果你愿意的话可以和我一起。”

Jim的笑容几乎称得上梦幻，像是看见了极乐之地——如果Spock相信有这种地方存在的话。他本想自己下床复制些食物，但Jim温柔地把他推回到床上。在询问过意见后，Jim从复制机里拿来两个还在冒热气的盘子，一个放在床边桌子上，另一个则被小心放在Spock膝盖上。Jim从房间另一边拖了把椅子过来，好让他能坐在床边享用食物。

“那是什么？那个Farr-什么的”Jim指了指Spock盘子里的东西，然后把餐刀扔到一边，左手拿着叉子开始吃他那份意面。

“Farr-khali，一种瓦肯菜肴。”

Jim没再接话，但他时不时就会瞟一眼Spock和他盘子里的farr-khali。Spock暗暗叹了口气。

“你想尝一点吗，Jim？”

“嗯？是啊。”他像个孩子一样咕哝着，然后拿着叉子犹豫着不知如何下手，“我不确定怎么——怎么——”

Spock放下手里的餐盘，小心地在不碰触到皮肤的情况下取过Jim的叉子。他弄了不少farr-khali，想要把叉子递还给Jim。但没想到的是Jim并没接回去，而是直接靠过来就着他的手一口吞下叉子上的食物。他蔚蓝的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Spock，淡粉色的嘴唇微张，Spock手腕一抖，差点摔掉叉子。

“嗯...尝起来不错。”

Spock不得不攥紧另只缩在被子里的手，试图平息自己的勃起。他把叉子放回Jim的餐盘里。

“想尝尝我的不？”

如果这能让Jim产生哪怕一丝正在自己身体里骚动着的情绪的话，他很乐意尝试一下，但Spock知道这不是个明智的想法。

“我很清楚意大利面的味道。”他最终这么回答，语调有些尖刻。

Jim缩了回去，原本上扬的嘴角现在紧紧抿着。最终他们在沉默中吃完了晚餐。Jim清理掉盘子，脸上受伤的表情似曾相识，但他还是帮Spock躺回到床上。Spock对自己越来越习惯于Jim的陪伴感到不安，他满心懊悔，急于向身边人道歉，但他头痛欲裂、疲惫不堪，而且一再说错话伤害Jim的经历让他不禁想要退缩。还要再等等。

“我这就去Bones那里，”Jim调低屋里的灯光，“需要我的话，直接用通讯器就行。”

“明白了。谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”

他垂眼看着Spock，脸上流露出的情绪难以捉摸。像是害怕被再一次拒绝，Jim伸出手，微微颤抖着，将将触到Spock乌黑的发丝就猛地抽回手。

“晚安，”他又逗留了一会儿，“好梦。”

Spock没来得及告诉他瓦肯人从不做梦，就沉沉睡了过去。

他不确定自己是什么时候被吵醒的，虽然生物钟告诉他是0223时，但先前受伤时一度无法准确分辨时间的经历让他不太确定。McCoy低缓的声音透过敞开的浴室门传过来，听上去像是正在安抚谁。Spock几乎没花什么时间就意识到那个正在呜咽哭泣的人是Jim。他努力捕捉到几个音节；医生正柔声回答着几个他没能听到的问题，而Jim伤心欲绝的抽泣声让他心跳如鼓。Spock挣扎着坐起身，跌跌撞撞走到舰长室门前，希望在Jim需要他时马上就能出现。就在他准备打开门时，抽泣声慢慢，慢慢地低下去，他听到Jim抽噎了几声，像是被按进了McCoy的怀里，而Spock不明白为什么胃里抽搐了下。

Jim细不可闻的声音微微发颤，Spock甚至觉得他嗓音中像是有什么破碎了一般，“我好痛，Leo。我的心好痛。”

“我都懂，亲爱的，”McCoy温柔安抚他，Spock第一次没在医生的声音里发觉一点怒意。“我很抱歉。”

但无论Spock如何努力去听，除了布料摩擦的声音，他都不能再捕捉到其他声响。他意识到他们一定一起躺在了Jim床上，或许正拥抱着，或许比他和Jim任何一次相处时的距离还要近。他的心口燃起一股妒火，但深知他没有权力嫉妒任何事。

“需要我留下么，sugar？”McCoy问Jim。

“不，不用了，我挺好的，”Jim哑着嗓子，鼻音很重，“我没—我没事，你就，嗯，你就走吧，我真没事。”

“我看着可不像。”

接着屋里两人好像耳语了几句，Spock即使把耳朵紧贴着门，厚着脸皮偷听也没能听到一丝半点声响。

“我懂，我懂，我很抱歉，”McCoy轻声道。“如果需要我，你知道怎么找我，我绝不会离开你，我发誓。”

“谢了，Bones。”

“晚安，Jimmy。”

Spock在听到McCoy离开时僵直身体。他知道Jim随时会进来浴室，而他马上就会被发现。但Spock不知为何就是不愿离开，他听着Jim在床上翻来覆去，直到找到一个舒服的姿势。他又听到门缝里传来细微的抽泣声。Spock知道不能暴露自己，只能无力地用手按住门，喉咙口像是被什么给哽住，羞愧和悔恨几乎把他淹没。Spock不知道是怎么走回房间的，而他为之疯狂的那个人只能独自含泪睡去。

还未睡下多久，Spock被隔壁房间传来的恸哭声再次惊醒。他后颈上寒毛直竖，慌忙下床抓起相位枪就闯进Jim房间。但他没发现任何入侵者，只有Jim一人躺在床上翻来覆去，脸皱成一团像是在忍受莫大的痛苦，双手直直伸着似乎在阻挡想象中的敌人。Spock跪在他床边，看着被梦魇纠缠的Jim不知所措。他知道人类有时会遭受所谓“噩梦”的折磨，但他不确定该如何唤醒他。他喊了几声Jim的名字，但除了引起更加痛苦的呼喊声外毫无作用。Spock鬼使神差地伸出手，他想到了另个主意；这是在侵犯隐私，但他不能再看到面前人的遭受痛苦的样子。他下定决心，手指找到Jim的精神融合点，迅速沉入他的意识中。

这里明亮、温暖，到处闪烁着金色的光芒。

Jim的精神世界满是金色光点，像他的暗金色短发和舰长制服一般耀眼夺目，Spock的意识被温暖的光芒紧紧包裹住。他的灵魂鼓噪不安，嘶吼着要冲破束缚和Jim的思维相融，他感受到了完全的平和。Spock猛然间意识到他找到了他此生的唯一，他灵魂的另一半，他的t’hy’la。但这个认知让他苦乐参半。无论他有多关心——是的，甚至是 _爱_ ——Jim，无论他的精神、身体，甚至是灵魂是如何渴求他的陪伴，他已经犯下了无可饶恕的罪行。他一直为曾在舰桥上攻击Jim的事后悔，但在发现他几乎亲手害死他的t’hy’la之后，Spock无法克制地陷入新一轮自我厌恶之中。他对t’hy’la这个词知之甚少，他从不认为自己有资格和可能找到这样一个人，因此从未学习和了解过它，但即便如此他还是明白，伤害自己的命定之人是绝不可能被宽恕的。

迷失在这样的情绪中，Spock过了好一会儿才想起自己进入Jim意识的最初目的——Jim仍在忍受痛苦。他发现自己正站在大片农田之中，周围一派田园风光，接着注意到远处似乎正有一场风暴酝酿着侵袭这片平静的土地。Spock慢慢向漩涡中心靠近，发现尚未肆虐的风暴被忽然出现的防护罩完全挡住，在它强大力量的压制下最终四分五裂。作为一个没有任何心灵感应能力的人类，Jim竟可以在精神世界中构建出如此强大的屏障，这让他惊叹不已。看着眼前的画面，Spock知道他必须要尽快做些什么来缓解Jim的痛苦。他慢慢走近那处屏障，然后直接穿了过去，接触到Jim痛苦的来源。能产生如此风暴的地方必然深埋着Jim最不愿面对、最可怕的骇人回忆，Spock不假思索地直直走了进去，完全没有考虑到是否会对自己产生什么影响。

他脚下的土地贫瘠而荒凉，布满大大小小的裂缝。空气中充斥着腐肉散发出的刺鼻恶臭。Spock忍不住阵阵作呕，他的双眼漫上水汽，然后逐渐适应了眼前的画面。离他不远处站着一个骨瘦如柴的孩子，看样子还不到13或者14岁。在男孩面前有三个穿着制服的男人，盯着他的眼睛里满是赤裸裸的兽欲。他一点点靠近，男孩那一头黯淡杂乱的金发和蓝得惊人的眼睛让他的胃里止不住翻腾起来。Jim的样子充满野性，他身侧的手死死握成拳，瘦削的身体让他的指节隐隐泛白。

“我需要食物，”他的声音有些哽塞，音调比Spock熟悉的高上许多，但其中包含的坚定决心却没少一分。

“怎么，是要给你那些 _孩子们_ ？”其中一人冷笑一声，手指摸了下松松放在胸前的相位枪。Jim像是受到惊吓般退了一步。“对，我们都知道你藏着他们。Riley，Leighton，还有剩下几个。我们随时都能让总督知道你们的位置。”

Jim唰地白了脸，身体颤栗起来，脚后跟狠狠踩进干燥的土地中。他扬起脸毫无惧色地直视眼前三人，接着高声喊道，“你们想要什么？！”

“我们想要你。”

狂怒猛地席卷Spock全身——只有在面对Jim的死亡和Khan时才曾感受到的情绪。他无法克制自己想要冲上前去把这些禽兽的脖子狠狠扭断的冲动，他无比希望可以站在Jim身边保护他，让他远离这些他不应承受的伤害。但这只是个记忆，他什么也做不了，只能徒劳地伸出手指想要轻抚Jim瘦弱的、伤痕累累的手臂，却眼睁睁看着它们穿过Jim的身体。他只是个虚幻的投影罢了。三个守卫一样的人低声商量了几句，与此同时死死盯着Jim，脸上满是露骨的欲望。Jim眼神空洞，但没有移开视线。

“我有两个条件，”他的声音不带一点感情。“第一：你们不能告诉Kodos我们的位置。第二：你们食物配给量中的一半都要给我。”

“四分之一。”

“三分之一。”

“成交。”

那禽兽不如的恶魔向Jim伸出一只手，Jim不规整的指甲狠狠嵌进那块皮肤，留下一个半月形的印子。

“哈，你个小杂种。”那人嘶嘶着说，一只手放到皮带上。

Jim满脸绝望，双眼被泪水润湿。Spock再也无法忍受这一切，他匆忙逃离这里，然后把属于自己的回忆投射进去。这是一段在离岸假期里他和Jim下棋的回忆，Jim赢了他，然后像个孩子一样开心地大喊大叫。随着这段回忆被替换进去，风暴逐渐平息下来，但Spock无法忘记刚刚看到的一切。

就在他准备抽身离开时，他发现手腕上松松地缠绕了一段金色丝带。那丝带固执地纠缠着他。他的灵魂变得更加躁动，意图冲破一切束缚。Spock不禁慌张起来，他知道这是什么，一个链接正在形成。但无论他有多么渴望和Jim链接，他都知道他的t’hy’la并未同意，而且在几乎错手杀死Jim后，他早已失去拥有这份美好的权利。他尽可能温柔地抽出手，那丝带好像一朵突然凋谢的花朵，慢慢退回它来的地方。满怀愧疚和突如其来的不祥预感，Spock慢慢退出Jim的意识。

Spock回到现实世界中，眼前是正平静睡着的Jim。他的手轻抚上Jim的额头，突然哽咽了。他情难自禁地描画那些细微的纹路，捂着嘴不让更多声音泄露出来，突然涌上的泪水濡湿了脸颊，他闭上眼睛，但仍有泪珠像雨点般不断落下。他在为Jim可怕的过往哭泣，也在为再也不能拥有t’hy’la的自己哭泣。他抹去眼泪，指腹温柔地在Jim的脸颊和他柔软的嘴唇流连，虔诚地印下一个个瓦肯吻。最后他起身准备离开，而Jim毫无察觉。

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular。”（我的珍宝。）Spock喃喃道，最后转身离开房间，把他永远不允许自己链接的t’hy’la留在了身后。


	7. My lonely heart is racing

对Jim来说，在同一天里先后经历大喜和大悲实在不是件愉快的事。在Spock答应和他一起吃晚餐的时候，Jim根本没办法形容内心的狂喜（而且在他忍不住调戏Spock的时候对方竟然没把他赶出去），但在他终于明白Spock永远也不可能回应他远不止于友情的感情后，这份喜悦渐渐冷却，最后消失殆尽。在这之后他找到Bones，企图用烈酒让自己忘记刚刚发生的一切，但最后所有的话题还是绕回到Spock身上。是Spock喂给他自己盘子里的食物却不允许他也这么做，是Spock和Uhura的感情一次次让他心碎，是Spock曾向他展露出他们之间拥有最真挚友谊的可能性，虽然现在一定已经烦透了他。他一度觉得Bones也厌倦了他的泪水和无休止的抱怨，只是尚未表现出来，但出乎他意料的是，Bones甚至没做任何评论，只是给了他一个温暖的拥抱，几乎把他当作孩子一般安抚。老天，他爱Bones——在昨晚那场好戏之后他真的欠Bones一个感谢。

Jim全身无力地醒过来，胸口压着一股恶心感，太阳穴传来一阵阵刺痛，他自己也分不清这是昨晚醉酒的后遗症还是该死的神秘疾病引起的。昨夜里他梦到了Tarsus，梦到了那些他努力过，却没能拯救的孩子们。还有那几个对他施以暴行的守卫。在回想起那些最为黑暗的片段时，Jim忍不住颤抖，他用年轻的身体去换取甚至不足以饱腹的几片面包，从那一刻开始他就再也不配拥有童年。但奇怪的是，他昨晚并没有惊醒，在他脑海中肆虐的风暴最后被一阵充满温暖、保护和爱意的光芒驱散，紧接着他就被拽进了第一次在棋局中打败Spock的记忆中。Jim不太记得昨晚究竟发生了什么，但对他来说终归不是件坏事。发现自己还是不太理得清头绪，Jim开始慢慢地穿起衣服，决定不再深究这个问题。他穿衣的动作不像平常那样迅速，一部分原因是他今天值的是Beta班，还有部分原因是他的手指完全是木的，几乎不听使唤。他找出蓝色和绿色的注射器，把两种药全都给用上，然后把药剂渐渐失效可能不是个小问题的想法抛在脑后。等搞定晨间洗漱之后，Jim轻轻敲了几下Spock的房门。

“请进，舰长。”Spock的声音哑的不像话——是的，非常沙哑——Jim冲进房间，在看到对方脸色的时候吓了一大跳。

“见鬼，你是不是病了！”

他三大步跨到床边，手覆上Spock苍白的前额。Spock的脸上毫无血色，平时就略显苍白的皮肤现在看起来更加糟糕。

“我并未生病。”Spock回答他，声音几乎和他的脸色一样冷冰冰的。

Jim覆在Spock额上的手距离他的融合点仅有几寸距离，他突然觉得自己的手变得滚烫，不过这一定是他的幻想，他的手跟平常没什么两样。Jim的喉咙动了动，突然感到一阵愧疚，又混杂了担忧和一点点伤心。

“你怎么了？”他放下手。“老天，Spock，你看起来不对劲。”

“如果我作出解释，你一定会感觉被冒犯。”

虽然Jim见过无数次他疲倦的样子，但Spock深深凹陷下去的眼窝和显眼的黑眼圈都让他担心不已。Jim知道自己没办法用身体接触的方式安慰他，只好把手收回到身后，用‘我是舰长，你最好听我的’的表情看着瓦肯人。但当这个办法都不奏效的时候，Jim只能开口恳求了。

“拜托，Spock！我现在最想做的就是把Bones叫过来，但看在你上次放过我的面子上，除非必要我不会这么做。所以能不能告诉我你到底怎么了。”

Jim的手蠢蠢欲动，但他马上克制住自己。Spock欲言又止，嘴巴开开合合，就像那次Jim对他说‘I miss you’之后的样子。不同的是，这一次Jim会等他的答案。

“我...没有任何问题。”Spock的声音里掺杂了一丝不易察觉的感情，听上去竟有些陌生。Jim等着他继续，但Spock沉默着，视线不知投向何处，睫毛居然有些...湿润？瓦肯人眨了好几下眼，好像每眨一次就会有一幅新画面出现在眼前，但从始至终都坚持不向Jim望去一眼。两个人就这样僵持了一分钟，然后又是一分钟，最后Jim决定还是自己来做个好事。

“你头上的伤怎么样了？”

看来打破咒语的唯一方法就是转换话题，Spock几乎立刻回答了这个问题。“已好转许多。我感觉现在需要更换绷带，但这可以推迟一会儿。”

“不，不用。”Jim脱口而出，他有一股看一眼那道伤口的冲动，那道差点把Spock从他身边夺走的伤口。“我能搞定，让我来吧。”

愣了好长时间，Spock才终于慢慢点了下头。他指着一个放在床边的普通盒子，Jim走过去打开它，发现一卷绷带和几支无针注射器，他猜应该是止痛剂之类的。Jim洗好手，然后回来坐到Spock身边，动作轻柔地解开他头上的绷带。在整个过程里，Spock没发出一点点声音，甚至在最后绷带扯到伤口的时候也面无表情。这是Jim第一次看到这道伤痕，即使做好了心理准备，伤口狰狞的纹路还是让他忍不住瑟缩。即使是在Bones的全力治疗和瓦肯人卓越的自愈能力下，Spock额头上的伤痕还是有些可怕。Jim抬手轻触了下，Spock在他的动作下发出一点声音，但至于是因为疼痛还是愉悦就不得而知了。

“看上去还是很痛。”Jim拿掉注射器盖子，在Spock反抗之前把药液慢慢推进去。

“这不让我觉得愉快，但尚能忍受。”

“那你为什么不用注射器，你是笨蛋吗？”Jim拿起一卷没用过的绷带，小心翼翼地缠在Spock额头上。

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“鉴于你也曾做出过同样的事情，如此指责我显得你十分虚伪。”

“虚伪就是我的中间名，Mr. Spock。”

Spock皱眉。

“你的中间名是Tiberius，Jim。”

“是，我——算了别在意那句话。”

Jim搞定绷带，但收尾的地方实在是一团糟。“Ta-da！”

Spock伸手摸了下换好绷带的地方。

“没有大问题。”

“听到一个瓦肯人这么说真是莫大的殊荣，”Jim嘟囔着。“你还要在床上躺几天？”

“明日之前我都必须静养。”Spock说，虽然看上去一点都不满意这个结果。

“Spock，我们俩比你认为的要像得多。你可以不这么说，但我们都痛恨这种无力感——别试图否认。”

“我发现被困在这里十分的...不愉快。”Spock又微微撅起嘴，露出一个略微苦恼的表情，而Jim必须要控制住自己想要倾身吻上他的冲动。他理解地笑了笑，但Spock还是不肯看他一眼，他只好处理掉沾着绿色的绷带，希望做点什么来缓解自己的不安。Jim收拾好之后瞥了一眼钟，这才注意到时间。

“已经该吃午饭了？”他转过去看Spock，脸上带着期待。“嘿，愿不愿意再跟我一起吃点什么？”

Spock僵在那儿，比瓦肯人平常的样子还要严重。他藏在被褥下的手慢慢收紧。

“请原谅我，舰长，但我需要睡眠。”

Spock的声音几不可闻，平日里的气场荡然无存。Jim只感到喉间又升起熟悉的梗塞感，但当他注视着，真的注视着Spock的时候，他忽然明白Spock确实需要休息。除了眼下青紫色的黑眼圈，Spock几乎是用尽全力才让自己没倒下去的样子也说明了这一点，而他总是绷紧的肩膀也开始微微放松。在漫长的沉默里，Jim走近床边，而Spock几乎下意识的退缩于他的靠近。这个动作虽然不易察觉，但Jim还是注意到了，然后直接无视。Jim示意他躺下休息，Spock也顺从地照做，他疲惫不堪却依旧美丽的眼睛望过来。那里面写满的是信任吧，Jim这么想，尽管心里另有一个声音说他只是在自欺欺人罢了。

“那就睡吧，”他拍了拍枕头，然后帮Spock把毯子盖好。“Beta班次开始前我会回来。”

Spock没作声，眼睛已经颤动着合上了。Jim满是喜爱地看着他，笑容里却还有一丝无奈。最后他关上灯，走出Spock的房间。等他来到餐厅的时候，里面异常热闹。有几个船员停下来向Jim打招呼，他轻松地回应他们，接着拿了盘鸡肉沙拉准备给Bones...Bones不在这儿。失策了。

Jim端着盘子，突然感觉再次回到曾经学校里的生活，餐厅里一排又一排坐满人的桌子里没有一张是为他准备的。这时他一眼看到了Chekov，但在准备过去的时候Sulu不知道从哪儿冒了出来，紧靠着Chekov坐了下来。Jim想自己还是别过去为好。

“嘿，这边。”

感谢上帝，是Nyota。她一个人正坐在一张两人桌前，朝他挥着手。Jim希望自己对她的嫉妒不会毁了这次午餐。他走过去，Nyota露出一个灿烂的笑容。她真的很美；Jim内心深处黑暗的一部分不情愿地承认了这个事实。

“谢谢，”Jim坐进她对面那张不怎么舒服的椅子里。“我还以为自己回到了高中。”

她大笑出声。

“别担心这些，你可以加入这儿的任何一个人，他们都会欢迎你的。”

Jim一脸怀疑。“我可一点也没看出来，他们看着我的样子像是我能把他们吃了。”

“他们尊敬你！”Nyota坚持道。“老实说，Jim，他们认为你是一位伟大的舰长，我们都这么觉得。”

Jim心头涌上一股暖流，脸上却是习惯性地露出嘚瑟的表情。

“嘿，别洋洋得意好吗。”他还没来得及说话Nyota就警告道，然后用塑料叉子象征性地打了下Jim。

“你为什么要用叉子吃汉堡？”

“那你为什么要吃沙拉？我可没发现有人把你绑起来逼着你吃。”

“你为什么会夺走我一生挚爱的全部关注？”他不受控制地想，紧接着迅速恢复理智——“我是吃给Bones看的，但他不在这儿。”

“好啦，乖。”她在Jim脸上掐了一把。“等晚点我会告诉他的，或者Scotty也可以，等他俩玩牌的时候。不过现在我有件事要跟你说。”

Jim的心脏砰砰跳起来。

“我不确定你会愿意听到这个。”

上帝，他们要结婚了。不对，她为什么会认为他不想听到这个？除非她已经注意他成天围着Spock的样子——她是不是已经告诉Spock了？如果Spock再也不想跟他有任何瓜葛了怎么办？如果他们一起调离企业号呢？如果——

“我和Spock已经分手了。”Nyota的声音把他从胡思乱想里拉出来。

Jim觉得脑子里嗡嗡作响，他用力晃了几下脑袋。

“...什么？”

“这不是我觉得你不喜欢听的部分，接下来才是：我们已经分开一年半了。”

等他一团浆糊的脑袋终于反应过来Spock还是单身的时候，Jim恨不得爬上桌子欢呼几声。他勉强克制住这种冲动，但还是抑制不住脸上的笑容，Jim感觉全身都洋溢着喜悦——等等，哪里不对。

他的笑容褪去一些，接着眨了几下眼。

“再说一遍？”

“我很抱歉，Jim，”她的声音异常不安。“我们都属于那种很注重隐私的人，所以一开始我们就认为不去大肆宣扬这件事才是最好的。但我告诉了Christine，她是我最好的朋友。”

他们都心知肚明问题出在哪儿。被最亲近的人背叛的感觉让Jim的胃里一阵翻腾。

“我试过劝他告诉你，但他坚持说这是私事，是私事。我真的真的很抱歉。”

Jim摇摇头，呆呆看着面前几乎没动过的沙拉。

操。操。

“他真的一点都...”不想要我。

死一般的寂静。

“不是你的错。”漫长的沉默过后，Jim终于喃喃道，觉得自己就是个天大的笑话。

“我还是想说声对不起。”

她在桌下安慰地拍了拍Jim的膝盖。Jim抬头看过去，发现Nyota的眼里闪过一丝戏谑。

“但你难道一点都不高兴吗？”Nyota问。

他假装自己的脸没有突然变得滚烫。“我不懂你的意思。”

Nyota又用力打了下他的手。

“我可一点都不傻。你注视着他的样子...就像他是你的整个宇宙，甚至还远不止如此。”

“是的，”Jim脱口而出，毫不掩饰地吐露自己的感情。“他就是我的整个世界。你是什么时候注意到的？难道是在你们——？”

Nyota笑起来。

“当然，要知道你从来都不擅长隐藏自己的感情。这曾经困扰过我，但在我们之间的关系无法再维系下去的时候——”她耸下肩。“这对我也就没什么影响了。”

“如果你不介意的话我有个问题，你们为什么会分手？”

一直以来Spock和Uhura表现得就像是最完美的一对，每当Jim看着他们拥抱或是亲吻的时候，看着他们如此般配的时候，他总能感到心里隐隐作痛。Nyota似乎在拼命组织语言，Jim从未见过她这个样子。

最后她终于开口。“我渴求更多东西。”

Jim挑了下眉。

“不，不是你想的——好吧，那也是个问题，但——”

“你们肯定已经——”

“不，从来没有过。”

“哈？你们俩疯了吧，”Jim往前靠了靠。“为什么？”

“我们之间从来都未曾有过真正的联系，”Nyota轻叹了口气。“我曾不时地尝试主动做些什么好让我们能更进一步，但他从来都没有同样的想法。很显然，我们的精神并不相容，而这对于瓦肯人来说恰恰是最重要的。直到最后他才意识到让我一直抱有期待是一种极其自私的行为，而我也确实承受了太多，所以最后我们选择分开。这不仅仅是没有性爱的问题，但我们还是最适合停留在朋友这层关系上。他永远都不能在我面前展露出情绪化的那一面，因为我对他而言从来都不是正确的选择。”

她的视线落在Jim身上，眼里跳动的光芒似乎在暗示什么。

“或许他不是不想要你，而是太过渴望你。”

Jim一下子愣住。Nyota这时站起身准备离开。

她拍了拍他的肩膀。“我现在要去找Scotty，你一个人好好想想吧。”

 

Jim听着Uhura的脚步声越来越远，虽然还是很饿，但看着面前的沙拉却毫无食欲。Uhura的话是什么意思？怎么可能会有人太过渴望一个人...？好吧这个问题有点蠢。但Jim上一次有固定伴侣大概是从——老天，他根本就没有过伴侣！如果Spock真的对他有好感，那他早就该有所行动了。这个认知让他产生了一些不甚明晰的念头，他迅速站起身，还未动过的沙拉被无情地丢进垃圾桶。Jim心里冒出了星星点点的希望，但也只是一点点而已，仍有很多东西让他无法理解。他需要一个答案，需要一些确切的东西，无论它们是什么形式的都好。Jim这样想着，脚步越发坚定地回到Spock的房间。

他直接闯了进去，而Spock几乎同时惊醒过来。厚厚的毯子盖在他身上，而Spock的脸色仍和Jim离开前一样糟糕，看上去疲惫不堪，但Jim对此没有任何愧疚感。他的胸口隐隐作痛，像是有人狠狠攥住了他的心脏一般。

“出什么事了，Jim？”Spock艰难地坐起来。他的头发有些凌乱，几缕发丝随意地支楞着。他望向Jim的目光里盛满关心，但Jim还是无法不因为被背叛的感觉而难受。

“你为什么不告诉我？”Jim的嗓音嘶哑。而Spock突然紧张起来，他偏过头，试图作出困惑的神色来。“别想着糊弄我，Spock，我在说什么你一清二楚。”

Spock拙劣的伪装从脸上消失，他重重吐出一口气，大概是他能做出的最接近叹气的举动。Spock对上Jim的眼睛，深色眸子里满是真诚，却也有些拘束和焦虑。

“我绝非恶意误导你，无论如何请你相信这一点。起初我确实考虑这是我的私人事务，而且这也并未对我们的工作关系造成影响，所以我不明白告知于你的必要性。”

“因为朋友就应该互相坦诚！”Jim彻底爆发了，双手激动地挥舞着。“我们还是不是朋友，Spock？”

Jim觉得自己的声音可能太过绝望，但他一点也不在乎。他一眨不眨盯着Spock，目光中有一丝不易察觉的恳求。他需要一个保证。

“我们是，”Spock像只小狗一样疑惑地侧过头。“如果我曾做过让你怀疑这一点的事情，我很抱歉。”

Jim的态度因为这句话软化下来，虽然他一点也不喜欢自己这样。他轻轻推了推Spock的肩膀，让他重新躺回床上。Jim抚上Spock浓密的黑发，内心不止一次渴望把手埋进他柔软的发丝间。

“你还没回答我的问题。”他喃喃道，手中如同丝绸一般的触感让他的心为之颤栗。

有那么一瞬间，Jim似乎感觉Spock他手里蹭了蹭，但等他再眨眼时却什么也没发生。他觉得自己一定是产生幻觉了。

Spock定定地看着他，声音异常平静。“起初我的确把这件事看作私人事务。而Nyota，她似乎一直无法完全接受我们之间关系的变化，我也不希望加剧这种不健康的情绪。但随着时间推移，我必须承认，在日常谈话中插入这个话题的难度变得越来越大。”

Jim哼了一声，手还是有一搭没一搭地摸着瓦肯人的头发。

“我知道你和Nyota的关系在一开始的时候会变得很尴尬，我也能理解你对于私人生活的保护，但Nyota告诉了Christine，而我...好吧，我想我是在怀疑你不够信任我。”

Jim无意识地在发根处轻拉了下，一声绝对称得上是呜咽的声音从瓦肯人嘴里传出来。Jim立刻松开手。

“抱歉，我是不是弄伤你了？”Jim显然被吓到了。

“没有，”Spock哑着嗓子，双眼半闭着，“而对于你之前的问题，我想说的是：问题并不在于我不信任你，而是我无法相信自己。”

Jim不解地皱起眉。今天是什么鬼日子，「快给舰长出个谜题」的奇怪节日吗？为什么每个人都变得神秘兮兮的？Jim索性想问个明白，但就在他要开口的时候，Spock也睁开眼睛，Jim竟然在里面看到了一些哀伤。虽然片刻后那双眼睛里又只剩下一片宁静，但Jim终究是不想让他再露出那种神情。他简直恨透自己在面对Spock时才会有的软弱，但最后还是换了个更加委婉的问题。

“她是否吸引过你？”

“Nyota是一位令人满意的伴侣。”

这个答案很理智，但Jim能察觉到Spock语气中不太常见的情绪。

“但你是否被她吸引过？”Jim抓住这个问题不放。“比如性吸引力上的？”

“...并没有。我知道她的外表在审美上是令人愉悦的，但我不能——不能——”Spock几乎是紧张地动了动喉咙。“我发现我主要，但不仅仅是，被男性吸引。”

Jim的心跳突然变得飞快。

“你是同性恋，或——或者是双性恋？”Jim问他，仿佛看到了希望，虽然这种希望谈不上有多理智。

“我不希望给自己的性向打上标签。”

他当然不希望，因为这一点也不符合逻辑。但饶是如此，Jim还是高兴地几乎要唱起歌来。他想把心里最美的那些句子念给Spock听，像是‘我爱你胜过我们曾一同驻足的每一颗星球’，但最后出口的话却变成了‘你曾跟男性交往过吗？’

意识到自己说了什么，Jim的脸变得煞白，但Spock摇了摇头，颧骨微微发绿，双眼定定地看着Jim。Jim看着瓦肯人撑在床单上几乎触手可及的手，他想靠近一点，再近一点，马上就能——

“尖长？”浓重的俄式口音在房间里突兀地响起来。Chekov的声音总能让人觉得愉悦，但此时的Jim只想冲出去掐死他。“你需要到舰桥来，长官。”

他又错过了本应完美的时机。Spock慌忙把手收回到膝盖上，方才还向着Jim的视线微微错开，欲盖弥彰地盯着他身后空无一物的舱壁。

“谢谢你，Chekov。五分钟后就到。”

他能看到Spock瞬间回到他的标准瓦肯模式——面无表情，周身透出的寒意堪比西伯利亚荒原。

“我猜是扫描完成了，”他解释道，虽然从他得到的反应来看解释不解释没有多大差别。“也许...也许你该继续休息了。”

他又一次蠢蠢欲动，想最后再碰一碰Spock散乱的发丝，但瓦肯人偏过头避开他的动作，Jim只好尴尬地收回手。

“我过会儿再来看你，”他低语道，害怕如果自己的声音再大一些就会连句完整的话都说不出来。一切都回到了起点，他几近崩溃地想。Spock已经有多久没有拒绝过他的触碰了？一定比他发现自己爱上这个瓦肯人的时间还要长，甚至在他们还未成为朋友之前Spock就不曾避开他的碰触。Jim不愿看到那双冷漠的眼睛，只能在匆匆逃离房间前扔下一句他自己都不太相信的话。“希望你感觉好点了。”

没有人可以知道Spock究竟感觉如何，但事实是，Jim的感觉是真的一点都不好，他感觉糟糕透顶。Spock退缩的举动让阵阵恶心感再一次在他的身体里翻滚——不过Jim对这两件事都已经有些麻木了。Jim穿过嘶嘶作响的门走进舰桥（照例听到一声‘尖长莅临舰桥！’），脑袋隐隐作痛。他把自己扔进椅子里，开口询问发生了什么。

“已经完成的深度扫描显示，这个星球不存在任何肉食类，或者说能够造成威胁的动物种群，”Marcus看着一大串连Jim都不一定能完全明白的扫描数据回答。“我们可以安全传送下去。”

“好极了，”Jim露出笑容。“可以让登陆小队准备了。”

而且这次没人可以阻止他。

十分钟后，Jim把舰桥指挥权交给Sulu，然后到传送室和其他成员会和——除了Cupcake，这个可怜的家伙还在医疗港接受恢复治疗。Jim曾让人给他送去了几块蛋糕，据说他开心得不得了。想到这些，Jim忍不住笑起来，接着掏出通讯器呼叫了Bones。

“你怎么了，孩子？我们这里刚刚爆发了Levodian流感。”

“见鬼，有多严重？”Jim问。“会不会传染？”

“和地球上的流感差不多，但我一点也不希望它在整艘舰上传播开来。我正尝试把医疗港隔离起来。所以说，你出什么事了？”

老好人Bones，即使在这种情况下依旧如此关心他。

“没什么，就是想告诉你我马上要带队传送到下面去。”

短暂的沉默后迎接他的是Bones的咆哮声。

“你他妈疯了？你还没从Spock身上得到点教训？”

“这不是他去的那个星球，Bones。”

“都在同一个星系里！拜托，Jim，你就听我一次话怎么样。我甚至还不确定你的身体究竟恢复了没。”

“我很好，”Jim突然有些火大。“听着，我们已经做过彻底的扫描和分析，那里没有任何东西能把我们给吃了。如果顺利的话几个小时后你就能看见我了。Kirk通话完毕。”

说完他就切断通讯器，然后站到传送台上。

“准备好了，监长？”Scotty和Keenser在控制台边看着他。

“一直如此。”

Spock不在身边总让他感觉怪怪的，以往的每次地面行动他们几乎都会一起出现，因为Spock总是坚持要保护他的安全，而Jim根本无法拒绝他。

等传送结束后，Jim下意识地就想和Spock说句话，但在瓦肯人常站的位置上只有一个一脸茫然的安全官。还未出口的话被他又咽了回去。

“有何命令，舰长？”

“在科学官收集样本的时候保持警惕，”他扫了眼正在用痴迷的眼神注视着四周外星植被的几个少尉。“拿好你的相位枪，但请设定在击昏档。我喜欢谨慎，但不喜欢意外，懂了？”

他转身向其他人做了个解散的手势，然后那些蓝衫就像饿疯的兔子一样四散开来，变魔术一般拿出好几个样本罐。他哭笑不得地摇了摇头，检查了一下相位枪，然后朝另个方向慢慢走去。他必须承认这个星球很美，而且温度适宜，空气中的氧气含量让他飘飘然的，遮天的大树把来自三颗恒星的刺眼光线挡住大半。唯一让他扫兴的就是胃里从没消停过的阵阵恶心，那种感觉就像是吃了一大堆巧克力之后立刻去玩了把过山车。

周围的科学官们都兴奋得不得了，他们热烈地交谈着，互相交换自己找到的土壤、树叶还有树皮的样本，有些甚至还把样本拿给那些明显提不起兴趣的红衫看。这时正站在他旁边的Vadim少尉举起一小瓶泛紫的液体想要给他做个展示，Jim拍了拍他的胳膊，不禁更加想念起Spock来。Spock一直充当着他和科学官们之间交流的桥梁，在蓝衫们倒出一堆难以理解的专业术语时翻译给他听，而在这些科学家太过兴奋时也会想办法让他们冷静下来。

就像现在。

他转过身，兴致勃勃的船员让他不禁露出笑容来（在心里他一直把他们称作‘Spock的孩子们’）。他看到Ferreira少尉正跪在地上研究一小片貌似无害的花丛，和Jim一样，Ferreira也对某些工业材料过敏，所以她把眼镜摘掉，凑近了去观察一小片稀松平常的土壤样本——甚至没注意到一株巨大又丑陋的橙黄色花朵正从花丛间悄悄钻出来。Jim警惕地跨出一步，而那株橙色植物突然做出攻击姿态，Jim高喊一声，但Ferreira太过沉浸于自己的世界，完全没有听到他的警告。Jim还没来得及冲过去，那朵恶心的花就张开花瓣露出里面黑洞洞的‘嘴’来，瞬间将她击倒在地。Jim直直扑上去，巨大花瓣察觉到他的存在后迅速扭过来，电光石火之间，Jim只来得及用手挡住脸，接着那朵花就...打了个喷嚏？一大堆散发着恶心气味的粉末从花瓣中间喷出来，虽然没有腐蚀性和毒性，但还是把Jim全身搞得一团糟。他把飘进嘴里的残留物通通吐了出来，然后用手掌刮了几下舌头。其他船员迅速围上来，而且全都拿出了三录仪，Jim恍惚间还以为是被拿着录音笔的狗仔给包围住了。

“我没事，”他一边说一边干呕起来。他挥开伸过来的手说。“你们也看到了，这玩意儿没把我的脸给烧了。”

“你身体的各项指标都很稳定，长官。”Vadim少尉说，然后吹出几口气好弄开挡在眼睛前面的头发。

“对不起，舰长！”Ferreira少尉不停道歉，她的眼镜斜歪在鼻梁上，双颊通红。“我是说——谢谢你，舰长！”

“不用谢。好了，所有人都把三录仪收起来。”

他把最后一个看得到的三录仪拍开，然后走到Ferreira面前帮她把眼镜弄正，最后回到刚刚喷出粉末的植物面前。大部分安全官都围在那里，其中三个竟然还用相位枪指着它，Jim只觉得哭笑不得。

“嘿，我不觉得相位枪能把它怎么样。这是朵花，我们就离这些橙色玩意儿远点就行了。”

Jim瞪了他们几眼，最后红衫们终于全部走开。随着突发事件有惊无险地结束，科学官们开始逐一整理各类植物样本，Sulu如果看见这些大概会兴奋地唱起歌来。Jim自认为刚才的事情没对他造成什么伤害，但他感觉浑身闷热，在天空中的亮光开始减弱时才稍稍好一点。在他们准备返回企业号之前，Jim用手遮挡住来自三颗恒星的光线，注视着天空中被染出的绚丽色彩，这一切都让他惊叹不已。

“舰长？我们准备出发了。”

他恋恋不舍地移开视线，然后回到船员中间。

“在回去之前有件事要跟你们说”他突然想到一件可怕的事情。“关于刚才那朵花的事情，我们都不要告诉McCoy医生如何？”

红衫们似乎没怀疑什么，他能听到他们那边陆续传来的“遵命，舰长”的声音。但蓝衫们看上去就不太确定了。

“S-Spock指挥官一直告诫我们在您受伤或者身体有恙时一定要第一时间通知他，或者McCoy医生。”Keval少尉结巴着开口，触须都紧张地蜷了起来。

不要脸的混蛋，Jim暗骂道。但不可否认的是，意识到Spock关心他的安危还是让Jim感到一些温暖。

“你看，我没受伤，身体也没出问题对吧？而且没有后续影响。你们大可用三录仪扫描一下，有人要试试不？”

他夸张地转了一圈，然后看到Vadim拿出三录仪。

“结果是？”

“嗯...你很健康，舰长。”Vadim又把乱飘的头发从眼前吹开。

“这就是了，”Jim笑得一脸欠揍。“还有谁有意见？”

几句低声的否认传过来，Jim满意地拿出通讯器。

“可以传送了，Scotty！”

片刻之后他们再次出现在传送室里，没有任何意外发生。他让小队就地解散，然后联系了Bones。

“Booooooonesy。”

“呕，老天，你是不是神经错乱了。到我这儿来我能给你开点药。”

“没，没，我好得很，”Jim语速飞快，一点也不想在一团糟的时候去领教Bones娴熟的扎针技术。“就是跟你说一声，我没事。”

“...你确定？我这里已经塞了一堆流感患者了，不差你一个。”

“没错！”Jim撒了个小谎。一阵阵的眩晕感让他几乎站不稳，喉咙口升起一阵苦涩感，像是有胆汁堵在那里。“回见Bones。”

他走到半路就再也撑不住。他强装随意地绕过一个慢悠悠穿过走廊的文书官，然后直接冲进离他最近的洗手间倒空了胃里所有的东西。这是他第一次真的开始考虑是不是要去医疗港，但就像Bones说的，那里塞满了流感患者，而且他也不是第一次生病。Jim心里升起一阵恐慌。如果这不是暂时性的怎么办？等终于感觉好点之后，Jim冲掉秽物，然后瘫坐在地，陷入焦虑之中。但随着反胃的感觉逐渐消退，他的心情也渐渐平复。他只是状态不太好，并不意味着他就快死了。

他知道现在应该去找点吃的，但他实在太累了，眼下唯一想做的事就是倒在床上好好睡一觉。他挣扎着站起来，挪到洗手台前用手接了点水想要漱口，然后他就瞄到了镜子里的自己。操。他像是一下子被抽干了所有力气，水从指缝间流下来，把他的制服前襟全给打湿，但他根本没空关心身上的水渍。他在镜子里看见自己染满红色的牙齿，牙龈和下唇处交错的红色痕迹触目惊心。他碰了碰嘴唇上的深红色斑点，手指几乎控制不住的颤抖。这绝对是血。意识到这点的Jim陷入惊恐之中，他不知道是不是那棵植物的粉末做了什么，但片刻后又恢复冷静。他一定只是在忙着呕吐的时候磕到牙齿了，一定是这样...

拒绝承认身体出现了问题，Jim急忙冲掉血迹，脚步虚浮地走回房间，完全想不起吃饭的问题。像之前几天一样，他习惯性地给自己注射了绿色和蓝色的药液，然后钻进浴室里潦草地洗了个澡。他知道自己不应该这样，但还是忍不住想最后确认一下Spock的状况。让他惊讶的是，Spock竟然还在熟睡。他把被子压在身体下面，半边脸陷在枕头里，随着呼吸的节奏发出细微的抽气声。Jim心口一窒，比起愈发强烈的喜爱之情来说，眩晕对他几乎没有任何影响。他轻手轻脚地把枕头抽出来，好让Spock正常呼吸，然后用手撑住床，俯下身在他额头上印下一个轻吻。

“晚安，sweetheart。”在说出这个词的瞬间，他忽然感到一阵颤栗。

但很快，疲倦又一次袭来，他帮Spock把被子盖好，然后踉跄着回到自己房间的床上。谢天谢地，Bones的药让他的头疼得不那么厉害了。而在他睡着前能感知到的最后一件事是腹部陡然升起的兴奋感，他不自然地扭动着臀部，但最后疲惫把他彻底拉入黑暗之中。


	8. You And I’ll Be Safe And Sound

这也许是Spock自2.56周以来第一次真正得到休息。从Jim前往舰桥开始一直到现在——已经是企业号上的深夜时间，他整整睡了13.83个小时。这个时间对一个瓦肯人来说长得有些离谱。鉴于已经有人完成了所有他负责的报告，用工作来转移注意力的尝试也不会奏效。至于值班，在第二天的Beta班次开始前他还有大把的空余时间。纷杂的思绪不断涌进脑子里，那里全是Jim，也只有Jim，还有那些曾对他做过的最残忍的事情。他渴望拥有他的t’hy’la，却不得不在权衡利弊后亲手将对方推开，因为这对Jim来说才是最好的。瓦肯人的世界里从未有过地狱这个概念，但Spock却觉得早已身处其中。尽管他知道这个想法有多不合逻辑，但还是幻想着能有母亲在身边告诉他究竟该怎么做。她从未让前来寻求建议的Spock失望过，也从未拒绝或是厌烦他，Spock不止一次为他在幼时耻于提及母亲身份而深深懊悔。尽管‘IDIC’（无限组合派生无限可能）这一哲学理念被瓦肯人所推崇，但事实上仇外思想却仍深存于他们心中，他们狭隘保守的本质和对其他种族的蔑视最终只让“基因优越论”大行其道。但现在，瓦肯星的毁灭迫使他们开始学习信赖和依靠其他种族，对于基因的优越感也开始慢慢消退。可惜的是他的母亲无缘目睹此番场景，她的离开在Spock生命里留下一个巨大的黑洞，一个永远都无法消失的黑洞。

他曾盼望有一天可以找到他的t’hy’la，或许这样就能让自己早已千疮百孔的灵魂得到慰藉。但却从未想过他的t’hy’la是他永远也无法占有的那个人，他永远也不能拥有相融的灵魂。他的Jim Kirk鲁莽冲动却又热情张扬，他从未能真正看透这个男人，却早已深深爱上了他。他能感觉到Jim目光中辐射出的热度，能感觉到Jim的手指在他发丝间游走时带来的无助感，也能在思维最深处感应到来自Jim的痛苦与迷惘。 _感觉_ 。Jim是能让他敢于去‘感受’的为数不多的几个人之一。Spock痛恨自己为何要亲手用暴力断送他们之间弥足珍贵的联系。无法站在对方身边的每一秒都让他因渴望而燃烧，他几乎要被这火焰吞噬，却绝无权力熄灭它。母亲...他的母亲会告诉他何去何从。

Spock翻身下床走向浴室，繁杂的思绪让他有些混乱，一个音波浴是眼下最好的选择。他边走边把绷带解开，试探性地用手指摸了下额头，发现之前尚显狰狞的伤口已经基本愈合。他走进浴室，却透过另一扇门听到模糊的呜咽声。Spock瞬间联想到前晚Jim的噩梦，于是快步走到门口打开房门，不愿让他最珍视的那个人承受更多痛苦。他必须要...Spock猛地僵在门口，尴尬和瞬间被挑起的情欲让他进退两难。Jim正躺在床上疯狂扭动着，双眼半睁，嘴唇微张，一只手在短裤里来回抽动。

“抱-抱歉，舰长。”Spock磕磕巴巴地说，在感觉到微微抬头的欲望后只想掉头就走。但Jim失焦的双眼根本没认出他来，而站在门口的时间越长，Spock越觉得Jim压抑的呻吟绝不是什么愉快的声音，更像是挣扎，甚至是痛苦。他缓步靠近，指尖深深陷入大腿处的布料里，试图借助疼痛来平复身体的躁动。Jim对他的靠近毫无反应，甚至没有停下手上疯狂的动作。

Spock站到床边，低声唤道，“James。”虽然Jim仍未停下，但似乎终于注意到床边站着的人。他失焦的双眼对上Spock的，发出一声无助的哭喊。他看上去神志不清，浑身被汗水浸透，而且正常情况下早就应该已经射精了才对。Spock不假思索地拿起Jim的通讯器，然后联系了McCoy。

“干嘛？”

在医生声音出现前的几秒内，Spock突然意识到几个问题。第一：Jim很可能会因为被人发现他疯狂自渎的行为而难堪。第二：Spock充满瓦肯原始野性的那一半一点也不想让医生看到眼前这幅画面。考虑片刻后，他认为医疗介入是不必要的。

“请原谅，医生，”他的声音仍保持平和。“此时我不需要你的帮助。”

他扣上通讯器，阻断里面传来的怒骂声，重新把注意力转回Jim身上。Jim还是没有清醒过来，脖颈上的青筋若隐若现。出于对他现下状况的担忧，Spock伸出手，慢慢扯下遮挡住Jim勃起的那一小块布料，在看到涨得发紫的阴茎和胯间一团糟的皮肤时倒吸一口气。他从未见过任何一个男人赤裸的身体和勃起的欲望（虽然他知道Jim的身体如同上天赐予一般的完美），但他很确定这不正常。Jim呜咽一声；这一定让他痛苦不堪。Spock跪在床边，拉开他正在纾解欲望的手，接着握住另一只。Jim的喘息声愈发痛苦，湿漉漉的眼睛里全是请求。

“T’hy’la，”Spock在他耳边呢喃着，一只手却粗暴地把他的双腕拉至头顶。Jim的屁股疯狂地扭动起来。“James。”

“Spock！”Jim高喊出声，剧烈的喘息声几乎让Spock松开对他的桎梏。Jim眼中几乎没有一丝清明，但他至少清楚得知道Spock是谁。但Spock却不能确定这究竟是好是坏。Jim挺立的阴茎几乎有些狰狞，泛着不正常的紫红色，在毫无外界刺激的情况下没有一点减轻的趋势，Spock思考着这是否需要外力的帮助。就在犹疑间，Jim的声音变得更加高亢，身体深陷在床垫中，臀部拼命向上顶动，显然正深受折磨。Spock不再犹豫，终于下定决定。他探出一只手，手指止不住地轻颤，几乎就在他刚刚触碰到阴茎上粗糙不平的皮肤时，前液就滴落在手上。一声低吟从Jim微启的双唇中溢出，臀部的动作也渐渐变得不那么激烈。Spock要用尽全力控制住自己才能不在炙热粘稠的液体滑过他敏感的指尖时呻吟出声。他的手慢慢动作起来，这让Jim的喘息变得越发粗重。Spock想了一下，而后松开手（没有错过Jim无助的啜泣声），他从床边的抽屉里找出一支润滑剂。在发现润滑剂已经半空时，嫉妒像毒蛇一样钻进他身体的每个角落，直到他猛然意识到Jim很有可能是把这个用在了自己身上。

“Spock，”Jim气息不稳地喊他的名字，请求他。“Spock！”

Spock在他耳边呢喃了几句安抚的话语，然后转开润滑剂盖子，指尖和掌心被冰凉的液体激的一颤。他用沾满润滑剂的手松松环上Jim的勃起套弄起来。在阴茎第一次滑过Spock手掌时，两个人都发出一声难以自持的呻吟；Jim的臀部不住地向上迎合，而Spock能感觉到极度的兴奋从指尖一路延伸至精神深处带来丝丝刺痛。他勃起了。

Jim的喘息声越来越急促，晃动的臀部彻底失去节奏，就像发情一样索求更多快感和欢愉。Spock用一只手继续刺激Jim的感官，另只手则牢牢锁住他的身体，随后附身在他汗湿的额头上印下一个吻。

“射出来，James，”他低语着，内心深处却在不断挣扎，残留在指尖的触感和即将看到Jim高潮的念头对他来说几乎是双重诱惑，而他只能勉力克制格外高涨的欲望。“为了我，射出来。”

Spock加快手上的动作，润滑剂和前液发出的黏腻声响和Jim抵着他的掌心扭动呻吟的场景几乎让他失控。在他的抚慰下Jim愈发动情，哭喊呻吟的声音越发高亢，最终伴随着一声极尽克制的尖叫，精液全数释放在瓦肯人的掌心和自己的胸前。Spock沾染着精液的手抚慰着他，内心的冲动和欲求被死死压制住，仍旧沉浸在高潮余韵中的Jim轻轻抽咽了几下，臀部随着他的动作不住扭动，直到最后一滴精液释放出来。Spock慢慢松开手，乳白色液体从掌心一点点滴落。

“Jim？”Spock轻声唤道。但Jim失焦的双眼游移不定，变得更加混乱。Spock用手擦去释放在Jim肚子上的一滩精液，想要用唇舌一点点舔掉这些液体的念头猛地撞进他的脑子。他用拇指滑过Jim的身体，指尖因为突如其来的荒谬念头微微颤抖。他的t’hy’la得到了满足，原本紧绷的身体放松下来，变得格外顺从。Spock这时准备起身取一件衣服，但Jim发出不满的声音，伸手紧紧拽住他。

“我只离开一会儿，ashayam。”

不顾对方的小声抗议，Spock快步走进浴室，抽出一小块打湿的手巾打理好自己。等重新出现在房间时，他发现有些不妙。在他离开的这不到三分钟的时间里，Jim刚刚发泄过的阴茎重又挺立起来，光裸的身体挣扎起来。Spock感到困惑，但还是上前拉开他正在疯狂套弄自己的手，接着倒出了更多润滑剂。Jim抽泣着，渴求更多碰触，Spock又用了点还没擦净的精液当作润滑。他只是不想弄伤Jim一丝一毫。

“嘘，Jim，”他喃喃着，拇指环上早已变得湿淋淋的龟头，抹开那些热烫粘稠的液体。“我在这儿。”

Jim呻吟着，渴求着，只想离Spock再近些，恨不得整具身体都贴上来。Spock的意识混乱起来，Jim发出的甜腻声响和残留在手上的液体让保持理智变成一件越发艰难的事情。Jim的身体如此湿润，欲望如此强烈，而这一切是因为他，也仅仅是因为他。一想要有人会染指他视作唯一的这个人，Spock就无法控制暴怒的吼声，低沉的声音让Jim呻吟起来，他的双手在Spock的禁锢下动弹不得，却让欲火变得更加高涨。Spock知道自己的理智和控制力正一点点分崩离析，他在心中默诵起Surak准则，试图冷静下来。Jim摇晃着臀部，身体迎合来自瓦肯人每一下有力的套弄，早就一片混乱的脑子里只剩下了一个词。他几乎胡言乱语起来，只能一遍遍喊着Spock的名字，最后全部化为一声尖叫，剧烈的高潮几乎把他淹没，滚烫的精液全部洒在Spock张开的掌心中。Spock的身心皆为之战栗。待回过神来，他发现Jim的性器依然兴奋着，几处皮肤甚至被磨擦得微微发红。Spock小心翼翼地伸出手，Jim在他指尖的触碰下挣扎起来，脸上闪过一丝痛苦的表情。

“我很抱歉，ashal-veh。我并未意图加剧你的痛楚。”

他在他的鼻尖上留下轻柔的一吻，Jim皱了皱鼻子，毫不反抗地接受了这个吻。一连串爱意如同气泡一般在Spock心头升起。但没过多久，Jim又挣扎起来，他磨蹭着身下的床单，索求欲望的释放。这让Spock陷入进退两难的境地，他清楚他必须要帮助Jim纾解恼人的性欲，但也不希望再次加剧他的痛苦。他的视线落在那几处发红的伤处上，一个念头慢慢浮现出来。他把Jim被禁锢在头顶的双手拉到胸前，这个距离让他能更轻易地触碰自己。Spock俯下身去，急促地呼出一口气。Jim大声呻吟起来，阴茎被刺激地更加兴奋。Spock试探性地用舌尖点上敏感的皮肤，Jim的屁股猛地抬起，语无伦次地喊着Spock的名字。Spock知道这确实起效了。他试图用“口水润滑可以免除更多伤害”的理由来解释自己的行为，但在被属于Jim的麝香香气包围时不得不承认这让他比之前变得更加燥热和兴奋。他舔舐过龟头上的每处纹路，阴茎在裤子里涨得发疼，嚣张地提醒他现在有多亢奋。而身下的Jim只会更加亢奋，他根本停不下呻吟，臀部情不自禁地高高抬起，Spock却单手把他按回到床垫里。

Jim的气息占据他感官的每一处，和他的t’hy’la如此亲密带来深入骨髓的战栗感。但想到感情无法得到相同的回应，甚至这段旖旎缠绵都未事先得到同意时，Spock感到巨大的挫败感，可即使认识到这点，情欲却仍未消退丝毫。Spock的舌头抵进龟头上的缝隙里不断戳刺，惹得Jim低声呜咽起来，任由瓦肯人咽下他的体液，贪心地沉醉于他的气息。Spock含住阴茎前端，然后吮吸起来，暗自希望这是取悦Jim的正确方式，而Jim的反应也足以让他满意。甜腻的呻吟声几乎要传出小小的屋子，Jim动弹不得的双手在瓦肯人有力的控制下疯狂挣扎着。Spock吮吸了几下，最后生涩地一下吞到阴茎底部，喉间肌肉被强硬地挤开，好容纳来自Jim的硬物。铺天盖地的快乐席卷而来，满载的情欲让Jim忍不住啜泣。Spock睁开双眼，抬起头看向他。Jim脸上只剩下全然的兴奋，双眼迷蒙，嘴唇微张，极具色欲的画面让Spock脑子里绷得死紧的那根弦瞬间断开，他抬起头，嘴巴堪堪包住头部，接着毫无预示地一下吞到底，舌尖挑逗似的在敏感的皮肤上舔舐，强烈的刺激逼得Jim发出一声尖叫。Spock无法移开视线，Jim的身体因为即将到来的高潮绷得紧紧的。Spock更用力地不断含入沾满唾液的肿胀，Jim因这源源不断的快感疯狂地摇着头。Spock在龟头上用力一吸，嘶哑的哭喊声从Jim口中溢出，精液全部射在了他的大副口中，而Spock尽责地把它们全数吞下。在意识到属于他的t’hy’la的一部分进入到了自己身体之中时，这个念头莫名地取悦了他。直到咽下最后一滴，Spock开始细细舔吻过Jim的每一处肌肤，不想遗漏任何一个地方。直到Jim因为过载的感官刺激呜咽起来时，Spock才坐起身，他的阴茎已经兴奋到开始有些痛苦的地步。他取过手巾，温柔地擦去Jim身上的污迹，却自始至终没有看向他的双眼。

“Sp’ck？”Jim的声音醉陶陶的，还完全沉浸在高潮后的愉悦之中。他赤裸的身体和脸颊呈现出美丽的淡粉色，被汗水浸湿的皮肤微微发亮，他也终于安静下来，不再需要更多释放。

“我在，Jim。”Spock试图让自己听上去不像是正在床边磨蹭着自己（虽然事实上他正在这么做，一点点而已）。

“睡吧...”

Spock情不自禁地勾起一个微笑，心脏在身侧剧烈跳动着。他在Jim眉上落下一个轻柔的吻，手巾被攥地几乎变形。

“睡吧，我的Jim。”他的声音仿佛带有魔力，Jim几乎立刻就沉沉睡去，身体比清醒时还要放松。Spock盯着他看了一会儿，喉间似乎被什么哽住似的，勃发的欲望已经达到无法忍受的地步。他退进浴室，头一次放弃声波而改用淋浴，温度被调成了最高。Spock任由滚烫的水流冲刷过身体，徒劳地尝试忽略从下腹处传来的阵阵抽痛。自少年起就再未展露出脆弱一面的Spock最终屈服于欲望，他的手慢慢滑落，食指圈住一边乳头时克制地发出一声叹息。幻想着是Jim在揉捏敏感的一点，Spock握住鼓胀的阴茎，从未自渎过的瓦肯人只能模仿片刻前对Jim所作的事情，然后粗暴地套弄起来，仅仅几下之后他就喊着Jim的名字迎来高潮。精液从浴室墙面上一点点滑落，粗重的喘息声在狭小的浴室里显得格外淫糜。Spock把额头抵上冰凉的瓷砖，擦去那些证明他未能控制住欲望的痕迹。他快速冲了个澡，然后擦干身体换上衣服，接着回到Jim的房间查看他的情况，希望没出任何变故。结果他完全猜错了，而这也不是他今晚犯下的第一个错误。

McCoy医生顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，全身上下就穿了一条皱巴巴的睡裤站在Jim床边，手里正拿着一个三录仪。在意识到Jim仍不着一缕，而医生戴着手套的手指距离他的阴茎仅有几寸远时，Spock能感觉到喉间几欲出口的怒吼声。尽管他勉强咽下算不上逻辑的声音，但轻微的响动还是提醒了正一脸怒容的McCoy。

“这他妈发生了什么，Spock？”他的声音低沉而危险。

“今晚早些时候，我听到有奇怪的声音从舰长的房间传来。我假设那是噩梦造成的，因此决定来这里帮助他平静下来。但当我进入房间时，舰长正在...”

他的声音越来越低，尴尬和窘迫一阵阵冲刷过精神壁垒，但在McCoy开口之前Spock还是找回了应有的冷静。

“...正在自慰。”

McCoy医生的嘴角抽动了一下。

“然后？”他啧了一声。“显然手淫不能让他变成这幅模样。”

“我对于自己未经允许的到访感到抱歉，但他似乎未能意识到我的出现，甚至当我靠近时也是如此，”Spock解释道，视线始终在地面徘徊。“他的表情和声音都表明正处于痛苦之中。也就是那时我用通讯器联络了你。”

他抬头对上McCoy的目光，医生似乎已经明白了什么。

“你为什么不告诉我？我或许能帮上忙。”

“我认为或许Jim不想让任何人看到他那时的样子。我也怀疑除了让他释放出来还会有任何其他方法可以减缓痛苦。”

他没有加上先前放弃让医生提供帮助的第三条原因。虽然他对于Jim的占有欲算得上情有可原——毕竟他们拥有那样一个链接，但对于医生来说却不一定正常。

“那你为什么就不能让他自己撑过去？”Spock十分熟悉McCoy皱起眉头的样子。“这样他也不会变成现在这样！”

“他的阴茎看起来给他造成了疼痛，”Spock直白地解释。“另外，除非施加粗暴的外力刺激，射精对他来说都有一定困难。”

McCoy医生在他回答的同时检查Jim的身体，在看到阴茎底部泛红的那片皮肤时大声咒骂起来。

“老天！就像有人用砂纸磨过那里一样！我从来没见过状况这么糟糕的，除了有个病人把他自己的老二卡在了——算了别在意。”

Spock对于医生没说完那句话感到一丝侥幸。他看着McCoy动作轻柔地在Jim阴茎发红的地方抹上膏体，双手在身后死死扣住，控制着自己不上前干涉。

“看上去他最后还是安静下来了，”McCoy医生嘟囔了一句，同时打开真皮再生器开始工作。“你是不是瓦肯掐他了？”

Spock的眼睛微微瞪大。“我并未有如此举动。”

这句话完全属实，他确实没这么做。即使从长远来看是为了帮助Jim，但要用如此暴力的方式碰触他的念头只让Spock一阵阵作呕。

“那... _不是吧_ 。”

McCoy猛地转过身，目光有些吓人。“别跟我说你操了他！”

“绝没有！”Spock的声音又渐弱下去。“我只是帮助他解决了‘外界刺激’的问题。他回应了我的碰触，而且他的自我抚慰毫无效果。我无法眼睁睁看着他处在痛苦之中。”

McCoy医生凶巴巴地瞪过来，额头上鼓动的青筋清晰可见，这让Spock担心起他的健康来。但没过多久，McCoy因暴怒而涨得通红的脸变得苍白，他挪开视线，好像不这么做的话就会患上动脉瘤一样。

“如果我发现你伤害过他，Spock，”他喃喃低语，但无异于是在威胁Spock。“医疗港里有足够多的东西能把你整个人生都毁了。”

“我从未伤害过他！”Spock语气激烈，坚守自己的清白。

让他如此坚定的原因正停留在舌尖，但他清楚如果McCoy发现了这件事，Jim也会马上知道，而他就不得不向他的t’hy’la解释为何他要毁掉在他们之间创造一个链接的机会。

“很好！那他后来清醒了没？”

“在第一次结束后他安静了2.5分钟。接着两次请求再一次的释放。我在他的抽屉里发现了润滑剂，但当润滑剂都会让他不舒服之后，我选择用唾液帮他舒缓痛苦。”

“你给他来了一次口交，”McCoy目光空洞，面无表情地说。“上帝，谁来清洗下我的脑子。”

“如果上帝确实存在，我不认为——”

“闭嘴，”他打断Spock的话，然后用手揉了下眼睛。“ _然后_ 他有没有平静下来？”

“是的。”Spock回答，略微感到被冒犯。

“他现在看上去一切都好，身体指标都很正常，像是发了一次烧，所以很可能他会有些记忆断层。如果他不记得了，我们也不要告诉他发生了什么。”

Spock不解地侧过头。

“哦拜托。首先，你和Uhura在一起。”

“上尉和我之间已经不再存在浪漫关系，”Spock纠正医生。“Jim在最近才知晓这一事实。”

McCoy目瞪口呆地看着他，好像丧失了语言功能。

“...多久了？”

“这段关系结束于那件事一周之后，就是Jim——”

Spock没办法说完这句话，最后一个词仿佛在喉间凝结成一个厚重的血块。他的喉咙动了动。

“那就是天杀的很长时间了，”McCoy不悦地瞪着他。“而且你们都没跟任何人说过？你们两个都是？可怜的Jim——我以为你们是朋友！”

“McCoy医生，我已和Jim有过如上谈话，而且坦白来说，这让我身心俱疲。我不希望再解释一遍我的理由，但我会告诉你我把这看做一个私人话题，而且如今想法并未改变。你现在是第三个知道这件事的舰员。除此以外，还有什么是让我们不将今晚发生之事告知Jim的原因？”

“因为他爱上你了，该死的蠢货！”

医生的话语一字一句敲打在Spock身上的力量逼着他脚步不稳地向后退去好几步，他的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来。他早就已经在怀疑——他怎么能不怀疑？——但来自Jim最亲近也最信任的朋友的话却证实了他连日来的无端猜想。他的心中涌上一股暖流，不能自已地把目光转向正躺在床上的人类，眼中只剩下他英俊又光彩夺目的t’hy’la，耀眼的已远非Spock能与之相配的那个人。忽然一阵苦涩包裹住他，若不是他曾经犯下过无法弥补的错误，或许现在他就可以和Jim真正链接。

“我知道你肯定没有同样的感觉，”McCoy医生的语气缓和了一点。“，虽然可能没什么用，但我还是希望你能对他温柔点。他比他展现在外人面前的样子脆弱得多，Spock。”

“我很清楚。”

“你不能告诉他，如果知道你对他做了什么，知道你见过他那种样子，而你却还是不想要他，这只能让他心碎得更加彻底。”

 _但我想要他_ 。Spock几乎就要这么说。 _我想要他_ 。他的视线胶着在Jim身上，看着他用鼻尖蹭了蹭枕头，幻想着和他躺在一起，将他拥入怀中的样子。但Spock没有纠正McCoy。

他们两个人站在床边，隔着趴在床上的Jim互相看着对方，莫名的沉默让气氛变得尴尬起来。尽管他在内心深处对McCoy医生的能力十分敬佩，但Spock拒绝接受Jim感情的事实永远会成为二人之间的问题。他们之间的联系全因眼前这个人而起，虽然两人都对彼此之间的关系报以小心翼翼而又不情不愿的矛盾态度。但无论有多不相合，Spock和McCoy之间永远会存在这样一个间接的联系。

“你的头怎么样了？”McCoy首先打破沉默。“过来。”

他啪地摘掉手套扔进垃圾桶里，然后换上一副新的。在Spock可以发表任何异议之前，医生就开始在他伤口周围戳来戳去，虽然动作很轻，但还是不那么友好。

“伤口愈合得很好。”Spock仍固执己见。

“唔。你很快就能重获新生，但我想等它彻底愈合之后再这么说。我必须得祝贺你一下，大地精，你们瓦肯人都恢复得挺快。”

Spock仅仅忍受了医生的戳刺一小会儿，然后就不舒服地动起来。McCoy瞪了他两眼，但还是结束了查看。

“你下个班次是什么时候？”他边问边把第二副手套扔进垃圾箱，准头惊人得好。

“明天。Beta班次。”

“我批准了。我值Alpha班次。”

他又看了一眼Jim，其中的关心溢于言表。

“我知道他的身体指标都很正常，但我真的不想留他独自一人，万一出什么事的话。”

他最后那几个字几乎弱到听不见。但即便McCoy不会直接说出口，Spock也明白他的话外音。

“我会留在他身边。我昨晚的睡眠时间远超正常所需的时长。”

这不是什么艰难的决定。他珍惜可以与Jim共享的每分每秒，另外也想确认他是否无恙。

“很好。谢了，Spock，”McCoy揉着眼睛嘟囔了两句。“我累坏了，有什么事记得通知我？我是说任何事。”

Spock点点头。医生收拾好自己的东西，站在床边徘徊了一会儿。

“照顾好他，”他的声音阴沉得可怕，等Spock点头之后才转身离开。

房间里又只剩下他们两人。Jim趴在床垫上，头歪向一边靠着枕头，一条腿悬在床边，好像什么事都没发生一样安然入睡。Spock动作轻柔地抱起他挪到床铺中间，然后帮他穿上被裹在被褥里变得皱巴巴的内衣，小心翼翼地不刺激到他。在发现Jim的问题之前，Spock本是打算进行冥想。但现在他有更重要的事要做。他不会用哪怕最浅层冥想的那点时间来冒险，唯恐Jim的状况会重新变得糟糕。但他却是在冒着不休不眠的风险这么做。

Jim看上去没什么不妥，于是Spock关掉灯，然后把通向浴室的门打开，这样就可以在Jim苏醒的同时悄悄离开。他不喜欢做这种伪装，也不喜欢要把今夜发生之事向Jim隐瞒的念头。但他理解这么做的原因，McCoy医生是对的：尽管在大多数情况下Jim都是那么坚强和勇敢，但其实在某些方面他非常脆弱。他们之间的关系始终处在忽冷忽热的不稳定状态中，而Spock不想打破好不容易形成的平衡局面。他把被子轻轻盖到Jim身上，希望他不会被冻醒，然后坐进椅子里安静地守着他。

尽管事实上他什么也没做，但还是觉得时间过得惊人得快。他的视线从未离开过Jim；没有无意识的肌肉抽动，呼吸方式也没有变化，任何细微的动作都逃不过他敏锐的双眼。等到早上5:36时，Jim再次呜咽起来。Spock的心沉了沉，以为是之前让他深陷情欲中的未知物尚未离开代谢系统。但Jim转过身，脸上写满了痛苦，Spock注意到他的下身没有任何变化。这是又一个噩梦。他靠近床边，看着Jim扭动着避开某个未知的敌人，接着像婴儿一样蜷缩起身体。

“求你，”Jim哀求道。“ _求你。_ ”

Spock没有犹豫。他的手指熟练地找到融合点，然后迅速滑入Jim的思维之中，好似从未离开。在这里见到的熟悉景象就好像回到温暖的家中。他站在一大片田野里，阳光温暖地洒在他的脸上，Spock抬起头，惊叹于他们的思维是如此相合，就像是t’hy’la之间应有的那样。但现在不是晒太阳的时候。意识到他浪费的每分每秒都在让Jim承受更多痛苦，Spock跑向正在酝酿着的暴风雪的边缘处，接着毫无畏惧地走了进去。

_“真他妈没用的狗屎玩意儿！”_

他出现在一个昏暗肮脏的房间里，地上堆满了啤酒罐，有一些甚至还淌着未喝完的液体。这里很黑，伸手不见五指，在墙边却有一道忽隐忽现的黄色。但吸引了Spock注意力的是一个满脸青紫和血迹的小男孩。那个男孩一瘸一拐地走进屋子，身后紧紧跟着一个摇摇晃晃、满脸通红的男人。Spock瞪着那个烂醉如泥的男人，满心恐惧地看着他摇晃着撞向Jim，一拳狠狠揍在男孩稚嫩的脸上。

“对不起，Frank！”Jim一边哭一边躲进角落，鲜血从鼻尖淌了下来。

“等我跟你算清账你会真心想说对不起的。”

Spock想要抓取一段记忆替换掉过于真实的噩梦，但沸腾的怒火干扰了他，那些记忆在他找到的时候都一个个溜出了掌控范围。Frank抽出一把小刀，Jim尖叫起来，眼中写满恐惧。

“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈！”他大声痛哭着，尽管Spock上前想要夺走那把刀，但他的手就像鬼魂一样直接穿了过去。

“你妈妈不在这儿，Jim小子，”Frank的声音含糊不清。“就算她在也不会在意。知不知道为什么？因为你什么都不是。”

Frank手中的小刀抵在Jim一动不动的喉咙口，刀尖在他的脖子上刻下一道细细的红线。Spock更努力地寻找另一个可以替换的记忆。

“说出来，Jim小子。说‘我什么都不是’，要不然我他妈就割开你的喉咙！”

Jim的呼吸越来越急促，脸颊上全是止不住的眼泪。

“我—我什——”

拼尽最后的努力，Spock终于脱身离开这段噩梦，接着把他们第一天回到企业号的记忆向前抛去，在那段回忆里，Jim站在舰桥中央，身边有他，还有兴奋地等待舰长发号施令的舰员们。Spock回到暴风雪的外围，看着风暴慢慢平息，怒火、沮丧、内疚还有爱意全都混杂在一起，最后变成一波波恶心感。在上一次融合时想要连接它们的金色丝带像蛇一样悄悄靠近他，但当Spock低头望去时，它向后蜷缩起来，和噩梦中的Jim一模一样。Spock再次仰起头感受来自他的t’hy’la思维中的阳光，强迫胃部和食道处于控制之下，最后终于回到平衡之中。他随即将自己从融合中抽离出来。在感受过Jim思维中如茧一般包裹他的热度后，舱室内的寒意让身体系统受到不小的刺激。Spock强压下一阵颤栗。Jim现在睡得很安稳，手搭在肚子上，身体放松，呼吸平稳。片刻之前的那段画面让Spock受到震动，他把椅子搬到床边，不在乎离得这么近有没有被清醒过来的Jim发现的风险，他只想不断确认Jim是安全的。在这之后，他会去冥想的。

他安静地守到6:57时，Jim才开始有转醒的趋势，呻吟着向自己即将清醒的意识发出抗议。Spock站起来把椅子放回原处。他在门口流连了一会儿，直到Jim几乎要睁开双眼的最后一秒才转身离开，房门在他身后安静地合上。就在Jim进入浴室的时候他刚好踏进自己的舱室，透过墙面，他没听到任何不正常的声音。似乎昨晚发生的事情也就仅仅是：昨晚发生的事。

再次确认Jim安全之后，他摆出冥想的姿势，急于梳理出昨晚亲身经历的噩梦以至于忘了点起蜡烛。强烈的情感冲击让他的身心都为之颤抖，Spock像在孩童时代被期许那般整理着思维空间，当然，除了他未曾被期许过的“劣势”。他幻想着那片沙漠，幻想着瓦肯星上酷热的微风，还有I-chaya，始终伴在身边的最亲密的同伴。Spock慢慢冷静下来，重新开始回忆在Jim脑海中见到的一切。被吓坏的男孩。禽兽不如的醉鬼。还有无数次虐待和酗酒的证据。他把因这些画面引起的情绪抽离出来，然后将它们一一分类，让所有情绪都回到正确的位置。尽管有太多东西在阻挠他，但Spock的精神壁垒又恢复如常，如城墙般屹立着。他不会泄露一丝不愿为人所知的情绪。他是瓦肯人，瓦肯人能控制情绪。

他的冥想变得比之前更平静了一些。他不能马上就消化不久之前看到的那些画面（也不想在这个问题上说谎），但接受了这就是真相的事实。在进入星联之前，Jim经历了悲惨的童年。Spock希望有企业号的舰员在身边，Jim最终可以感知到他们对他的接纳和喜爱，即便Spock自己不能表达同样的感情。

一阵激烈的敲门声突然从浴室那边传来，把Spock拉回到现实之中。。

“请进。”他语速很快，担心是不是Jim出了什么事。

Jim像平日那样热情地冲进房间，似乎昨夜之事未对他造成任何影响。

“嘿—哦抱歉。我不是故意打扰你冥想或者随便什么的。”他边道歉边用手扒着头发。

“确实没有，”Spock回答他，优雅地站起身。“无须担心。你是否需要帮助？”

“不，我—我只是想来为昨晚的事情说声谢谢。”

Spock的心脏砰砰直跳，最后选择装傻。

“为何事，Jim？”他的嘴巴有些发干。

“你帮我关了灯，还帮我盖好被子。那是你做的...对吧？”

Jim咬住下唇，有些不确定。Spock没有因放松而叹息出声，尽管他非常希望这么做。

“那是我。不用客气，Jim。”

Jim懒洋洋地笑起来，然后在看到Spock额头的时候大叫起来，“你的绷带不见了！有人批准你继续工作了？”

“是的。McCoy医生允许我在明日下午参加Beta班次。你是否想去吃早餐，舰长？”

Jim瞪大眼睛，Spock也被自己吓了一跳。他并未打算询问这样一个问题，但它就是这么溜了出来、

“好，没问题！”Jim兴高采烈地喊着。“老天，我们差不多一辈子都没一起吃过早餐了吧？”

Spock还没来得及作出否定的回答，Jim就迫不及待地抛出了第二句话。

“我马上让你换衣服，然后我们再出发怎么样？”

Spock点头表示同意，Jim微笑着转身走向浴室。就在房门合上之前，Spock注意到他左边嘴角上似乎沾上了一点难以察觉的红色痕迹。


	9. My Sweetest Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter, hjy9524 and I begin to translate this beautiful story together!  
> This chapter is translated by hjy9524

Jim确信他昨晚开着灯就睡着了。他在黑暗中醒来，考虑到睡了那么久，却感觉到没有睡好。他意识到是Spock关上了灯。想到Spock为他做的，他温柔地笑了。当意识到羽绒被正盖在身上时，他笑得更开心了——肯定也是Spock为他盖上的。有好几次类似的情况，他幻想着也许Spock喜欢他。摇了摇头甩开这些危险的想法，Jim翻身下床，走去浴室。现在时间还早，但是他已经等不及去看望Spock了。他想知道Spock有没有听说过“亲亲就不痛了”这种说法，也想知道他会不会让Jim试一试。当他冲澡冲了一半的时候，突然又感觉到恶心。Jim挺直站立着，希望胃里纠作一团的东西能平复下来。然而并没有。他仅仅花了一秒钟去思考到底是扑向马桶还是待在原地，最终选择了后者，因为他怕吐在半路上。他跪下趴在排水管上，因为食道的灼烧感而忽略了呕吐物里的红色血丝，接着就是一阵剧痛。他等着流水冲刷掉这些证据才关上淋浴，胃里冒出的酸液充斥着他的喉咙。

Jim又不傻。他知道一直以来他都不应该感觉这么恶心的，也不该头疼，或者睡不好。但是他总有借口逃避医疗舱。毕竟那里有太多病人了，而现在Spock的身体状况才是最重要的。反正最后都证明是大惊小怪…总是有借口。他正跪着，不知不觉间又开始颤抖，现在皮肤上残留的水已经开始变冷了，每一次水滴坠下都带起一片鸡皮疙瘩。他虚弱不堪地站起来，因为双脚踏在湿地板上而畏缩了一下，走去刷牙。清理干净后，他穿上制服，终于感觉像个人类了。现在是时候去看望他的瓦肯人了。他轻轻敲了敲连接着Spock的舱房的那扇门，因为激动而无法控制地颤抖。听到许可后，考虑到他施加在门把手上面的力道，他握住的动作几乎要把骨头挤破。开门后只看见Spock正盘腿坐在地上。他立即道歉，又感谢Spock昨晚为他纾解，还注意到自己脸上古怪的表情。他也许应该问问Spock为他所做的这一切都是为了什么。但他还没开口，Spock就邀请他一起吃早饭。Jim很确定他都快笑裂了，愉悦感冒着泡。他走开让Spock换衣服（虽然他也不介意观看啦），在浴室里消磨时间。照过镜子后他用拇指擦去嘴角的一丝血迹。Spock在他身后打开门，他绕着半圆上前去。

“准备好了吗？”他屏息说道，Spock身着制服的样子让他心跳加速。他和往常一样吸引人，优雅的手指在紧身的科学制服下卷曲，将衣服往下拉。但这样的景象对Jim来说已经足够好了。他又不需要一个微笑。Spock仅是以点头回复他的问题。

“当不在Alpha班次执勤时，你很少在这个时间点醒来。”他们一起离开Jim的房间时Spock评论道。Jim觉得似曾相识。“你确定获得了足够的睡眠吗？”

他的嘴唇扭成一个揶揄的微笑，心里正为Spock的溺爱感到烦恼，同时又因他的关心感到高兴。两种感觉交战着。

“是的，Spock，我很肯定。”他叹了口气，一只手存心地擦过他的袖子。“你呢？”

“昨晚我睡了13.83小时，舰长。”

他们穿过走廊，收到一致的问候，尤其是Spock。尽管瓦肯人一贯被认为是毫无感情的空壳，舰员们已经开始喜欢他了——尤其是科学部的孩子们——Jim很高兴看见他们为他的福祉而操心。

“Wow，对你来说怕是睡得太久了！虽然我觉得你确实需要多睡会儿。今天早上你感觉头部怎么样了？”

现在绷带已经去除，他想要抚过Spock的头发——当然会小心地避开伤口——进入电梯后，就只有他们两个人。抚摸的念头更强烈了，几乎忍不住。他靠得更近了。Spock似乎没注意到。

“尚可忍受，舰长。”他回复道，眼睛直直地盯着前方。

“可以忍受？”Jim皱眉，一手握住他的上臂，轻柔地推挤着，“那还不够好。你还痛吗？”

Spock的视线移向他，深色的眼睛里溢满柔软和欢迎。他摇了摇头。

“你在对我撒谎吗？”Jim按压着，怀疑地问道。

“我得提醒你，长官。”Spock语气微妙地责备道，“瓦肯人不说谎。”

“呃，”Jim身体前倾把重量移到脚趾上，靠近一只尖耳朵，接着把话语吹进耳朵里。“Sir，我得提醒你，你可是有一半的人类血统。”

电梯门打开了，Spock在他身后抽搐了一下，一抹淡淡的绿浮上他的脸颊。Jim顽皮地笑了，得意地走出电梯。Spock还楞着，Jim晃了晃头，示意“跟着我”。

“快点！”他很高兴地转身，听着脚步声跟随在他身后，感到心里唱着胜利之歌。

他的自信因Spock强烈的存在感而受到鼓舞。他走进食堂的时候，都没意识到自己围着指挥官雀跃不已。他们走向复制机。

“今天吃什么，Spock？”他尖声说道，几乎热心过了头。他键入薄煎饼，扭头朝Spock笑着。“水果，水果，更多的水果？”

Spock没有回答。但Jim说得对，因为他的盘子里只有水果。Spock领着Jim走向餐桌，一只手轻轻地覆上Jim的背部。Jim向后贴上他的触碰，感觉到四处游荡的手指逐渐分开，带起衣服的涟漪，摩擦着他的皮肤。在意识到Spock选的是两人的座位后，他感觉到愉悦的颤栗。这里远离喧闹的舰员，大概是Alpha班次的。他们面对面坐下，Jim面前是他的薄煎饼和一杯咖啡，Spock面前的是他的水果和看起来就很邪恶的茶。在Jim还没意识到以前，Spock用一小把草莓交换了一片薄煎饼。

“嘿！你要是那么想吃薄煎饼的话就自己去取一点啊。”他不高兴了，特别是Spock拿走的是挂着糖浆最多的那一片。

“你对待健康的方式太随意，Jim。我不准许。”

他将煎饼切成讲究的三角形，把一小块放进嘴里。Jim用饥渴的眼神看着他喉咙滑动的样子。

“准许个屁。（‘‘Allow that’, my ass）”Jim抱怨着，尽管如此，他还是吃了一点。Spock困惑地皱了皱眉。Jim嘴里塞满吃的。虽然他挥了挥手不想说话，但Spock还是开口问道：

“提及你的臀部有何意义？”

Jim强咽下草莓回答道，“就是一种表达而已啦，Spock。”

Spock歪着头的样子就像一只小狗，让Jim想吻他吻得暗无天日。

“有趣。”

他的声调暗示着与之相反，但难道不总是这样吗？Jim觉得Spock今天看起来特别迷人，肌肤恢复了正常的颜色，而他的头发像是光滑的黑色丝绸。他已经知道摸上去是什么感觉了，现在他很难阻止自己去触摸Spock的头发。他们吃饭的时候Jim一直盯着Spock看，眼睛在他犹如弓形的浅粉色嘴唇和绚丽的虹膜间跳转。Spock似乎并不在意成为细致审查的对象。但即使是如此美丽的景象也难以抑制恶心感再次蔓延。Jim摇晃着，试图止住恶心感。他再次抬头时，Spock的视线已经集中在他的身上。他露出一个虚弱的笑容。

“出什么事了吗？”他问道，暗自希望说出的话语不会让他感到恶心。

Spock什么也没说，只是看着他。Jim压抑下呕吐的冲动，祈祷着别吐在他所爱的瓦肯人身上。他的手正颤抖着；他把双手藏在桌子底下，抓着自己的裤子。头晕目眩间，他抬头看向Spock。虽然不太确定Spock的眼神里传递着什么，但他很肯定不是什么好事。正当他准备逃去浴室时，一只冰凉而又柔和的手掌覆上他的手掌。突然间一阵尖锐的疼痛刺激着他的脖子。Spock拿到了他的无针注射器——他一定是在他们离开的时候从Jim的房间拿的。

“嗷，你这卑鄙的瓦肯人。”他虚弱地说道，一点也没觉得好些了。

“你生病了。”Spock面无表情的说道，语调坚决。“跟着我。”

他站起来，伸出一只手去支撑Jim。Jim正准备抗议，但他的内脏提出了不顾一切的反对意见。于是他放弃了。他的手环上Spock的手肘，小心地靠着他。离开食堂时，他感到破碎和虚弱，维持着低头的姿势。一走出食堂，Spock把他拉近昏暗的角落，远离那些窥探的眼神，用一根冰凉的手指贴上Jim的下颌，让他抬起头来。

“我要带你去医疗舱，舰长。”他低声说道，平静的语气和狂乱的眼神相反。

Jim想要争辩。但说真的，他太难受了。他都已经准备好忍受Bones的修修补补了，只为了能稍微好过一点。他埋入Spock的颈窝，后者贴在他下颌的手指顺势滑落。Spock因为光裸的皮肤上意外的（或者说是讨厌的？）接触而浑身僵硬，但没有把他推开。Jim得意洋洋地嗅着令人舒适的香薰味，感觉热烈又干净——Spock总是闻上去很干净——似乎他的双腿忘记了如何支撑自己，于是醉醺醺地歪向一边。虽然他们此时所处的角落较为昏暗，他还是很惊讶Spock的手掌覆上了他的背部，轻柔地抱住他，接着缓缓地上下滑动。Jim发出小小的赞同的声音，甚至更进一步地用鼻子紧贴Spock的脖颈。过了一会儿，他感觉好了一丁点。他的双手在Spock的科学官蓝色制服前紧握成拳，在Spock推开他后还握了一会儿。

“来。”Spock的声音在感到受伤的Jim听来，是那么轻柔。“我们去医疗舱。”

他们走向最近的涡轮电梯。现在已经进入大众视野，为了他们俩人着想，Jim把靠在Spock身上的一些重量收了回来。虽然他很爱他的舰员，也是他的家人，但是他们中的大多数人八卦得可怕。流言会逐步增强，从偶然的触碰升级到性挑逗。电梯门关上的时候，他还是挺感激的，这样他就可以倒在Spock身上。他感觉见鬼的头晕。电梯下行时，Spock的一只手臂环上他的腰部，另一只手勾上他的膝盖，然后Spock弯下腰，把他抱个满怀。

“Spock，没关系的，我——我能自己走。”

他的抗议虚弱无力，不禁因为Spock展现的力量而着迷。过了那么好笑的几秒钟后，才记起来他自己是一舰之长，而不是新娘。哦草，Bones绝对会嘲笑他至死的！电梯停下来的时候，他已经接受了自己悲惨的命运，Spock还没放他下来。Jim的一只手还很无辜地搭在他结实的胸膛上。

“舰长…”Spock略带紧张地说。

“呃？”Jim低声哼着。Spock没有回答。如果他现在没那么头疼的话，他可能会觉得还挺好玩的。他感到头晕目眩，于是懒洋洋地埋入Spock的颈窝。一直到医疗舱他们都没再说话。压抑的沉默聚集在Jim的脑海，又因为他的头部正随着Spock的走动在他的胸前上下晃动而分心。他头疼得更厉害了。他闭上眼抵御Bones用来折磨人的地牢里惊人的明亮光线，埋在柔滑的肌肤里抱怨他的不高兴。他的嘴唇擦过Spock的脖子，后者猛地僵住了。Jim感觉到Spock的肌腱绞住他的嘴唇。

“Spock！他到底怎么了？”他听到Bones熟悉的咆哮响起，不禁微笑起来。突然间他被放在生物床上。他挣扎着想要起来，Spock的手却挥之不去。他能听见他们的声音，但是很难集中注意力去听他们到底说了什么。他神志不清，抓住了Spock的手，让大副当他的锚，一如他经常做的那样。一阵尖锐的疼痛刺穿他的脖子，他胡乱地拍打着未知的攻击者——虽然他敢打赌那一定是Bones——结果手却被牵制住了。他慌了，窘迫地想从温暖的抓握里抽回自己的手。一声尖锐的责怪从他的右边，也就是Spock所在的那边响起，然后他被放开了。

“抱歉，Jimmy。不是故意要吓你的。”

另一针温柔得多的注射器扎了下去，他模糊的视线渐渐清晰。Spock仍站在他身边。当然Jim还是像帽贝一样紧紧粘着他。Bones站在Jim的左边，像往常那样皱着眉。

“你越来越像猎犬了。”Jim听到自己喃喃着。“你脸上的这些皱纹和它们真的好像。”

他笨拙地伸出手，试图抚平Bones皱着的眉头，后者正因勉强压抑着的狂怒而面容扭曲。Jim笑了——也许这不是什么好主意。Bones像忍者一样的神经运作起来，他拿着注射器的手向外挥出，再次扎在Jim的脖子上。

“你这虐待狂到底给我注射了什么？”Jim嘶声说着，向Spock的肱二头肌靠去。虽然他在抱怨，但不得不承认，他感觉好多了。眩晕感消散了，颤抖也停止了。他说话的时候，头痛也减轻了，困扰着他的恶心感在Spock介入调停前就逐渐减轻直至消失。他抬头看向Spock为了寻求安慰。那双温柔的深色眼眸也凝视着他。

“噢！别问了我问题又忽视我，笨蛋！”

Jim艰难地撕开他的眼神，尽力使自己看上去可怜兮兮的。Bones咆哮着，举起空注射器。

“三倍剂量。基本上就是你之前注射过的那些，但是更大的剂量。”

过了一秒。

“普萘洛尔和茶苯海明。治疗颤抖和头晕的。”

那些药剂的名字对Jim来说没有意义。但他还是很感激它们的疗效，也很感激Bones。他开口道谢，直到再次跌在Spock怀里。Bones挥了挥手。

“好啦，Jim。但是在那个星球上发生了什么，是不是？”他提问的方式就好像他已经知道答案似的。

“不是那个星球。”Jim摇摇头否认了。“是啦。好吧，有朵花朝我喷了花粉，但是我本来就已经不舒服了好一阵了。只是现在更严重了。”

他把视线压低，大概就保持在Bones的腹部。他以为Bones会生气，绝对很生气。但当Bones开口时，他只听到声音里的疲惫。

“我到底有没有告诉你，如果症状加重了就要过来？”

Jim的脸颊因为羞愧而灼烧起来。

“我——”他开口道，接着就哽住了。他本来会说，我不想惹麻烦了。我以为都会平息的。我还是很怕打针和体检，还有恶心的医院味道。我很抱歉。随之而来的沉默中，他决然地盯着墙上的某一点，肿块堵在他的喉咙里。Bones叹了口气。

“Jimmy，听着，我没有生气，我猜只是有点泄气。”他慢吞吞地说。“你有时候表现出了自毁倾向，我这个软心肠的医生得捡起你那天杀的碎片。”

“抱歉。”Jim嘀咕着，闭上双眼忍住眼泪。

温暖的手掌摩擦着他的头发，他感觉到Spock手臂上的肌肉擦过他的太阳穴。他以为这些都是因为他自己连续接触Spock造成的，于是强扭过头，坐直身体。但是他的手还松松地握住Spock的小臂。睁开眼，他看见Bones手里拿着空注射器。

“发生什么了？”他呜咽着，不确定他在问刚刚发生的事，还是这一整件事。

“我现在还不知道，Jim。”Bones承认道，转身取了更多令人恐惧的设备。“但是我会找出原因的。”

Jim可以感觉到他的鼻子开始流东西了。他四处找纸巾的时候，有一滴不可避免地滴在了Spock的手指上。他正准备说真恶心的时候，Spock收回了手指看了一下。Jim看见上面是红色的。

“医生。”Spock毫不费力地扯掉床单的一角。他把扯下来的那片贴上Jim的鼻子。

Bones转过身来，含糊地说：“哦草。”

他把从床脚的托盘里拿来的设备扔掉，拿起带血的布看了一眼，又拉起Jim的手把布条按了回去。

“通常我会用凝血酸来止血，但你会过敏，真是太烦人了。所以我们只能等着它自己凝结，抱歉了孩子。在给你用了另一种药的情况下，我没法给你任何药物。”

Jim点了点头。Bones转向Spock，拿起另一条布条。

“首先，你就必须得用床单吗？”Bones叹了口气。“这里有那么多绷带、纸巾、衬垫…算了。听着，我有很多不同的测试等着给他做，Spock，也许你最好离开。”

Jim愣住了，冰冷的恐惧席卷上他的胸膛。虽然他很爱Bones，但他讨厌体检，因为这会让他想起在经历Tarsus后那些不带感情的医生。他们粗糙地治疗他，不带任何同情。但是…要Spock留下也不公平。似乎他的大副心有疑惑，皱起眉头。

“舰长也许会因我在场而感到舒适。”他建议道，眼神飘向他的手臂。

“但就是也许而已。你有一摊事要做，我也是。如果你现在就走开的话，我们就可以完成地快得多。”

Spock没动。Bones翻了个白眼。

“你可以在午餐的时候来领走他。精灵王子（Legolas），就让我做我要做的事。”

“很好。”他同意了，在Jim受过训练的耳朵听来几乎是勉强的。“舰长，我会在1200时回来。”

“好的。谢谢你，Spock。”

Jim松开抓握着Spock的手臂的手，就好像被撬开的鳄鱼夹。他松了一口气，这么长时间以来，Spock都没有走开。Spock朝他俩简单地点了点头后离开了。Jim内心软弱的那部分想要叫他回来。在Spock出门后，Jim移开眼睛，盯着Bones。他正在戴新手套。

“别那样看着我。”他厉声说。“我让他离开又不是为了伤害你，如果那就是你所想的话。”

“绝不可能发生在我身上。”Jim喃喃低语，小心地拿开鼻子上的布条，轻轻擦了擦不再流血的鼻子。

“很好。我现在要抽一点血，Jim，没问题吧？”

他坐在床边的椅子上，把悬浮托盘拉过来。他把压血带系在Jim顺从的手臂上，按压着找到一条血管，用酒精棉为手肘内部消了毒。

“你很安静。”他一边将针头刺入一边评论道。Jim因为尖锐的针头做出一副苦相，不适地扭着脚趾头。他看着血液流进管子里才开口回复。

“不想再像这样了。”

声音颤抖着，他立即咬住嘴唇，厌恶自己一开口就颤抖。

“你是说Spock吗？”Bones轻声问，拿开针头，为伤口压上纱布。

“事实上我是在说生病。”Jim低语。“但我猜说Spock也没错。”

他现在才明白为什么法国人把暗恋叫做“剧烈的疼痛”（la douleur exquise），因为真是太痛了。既美好又糟糕；他爱Spock，他的每一寸都渴望着Spock的触摸，在他的生命里还从没有像这样想要过，但是这甜蜜的苦痛在他们日常互动里形影相随，让他疲惫不堪。

就好像Bones读了他的心。“也许你应该试着后退一点，孩子。”

Jim一想到失去他们之间的接触就吓坏了，他摇摇头开口。

“不。想都别想。我需要他，Bones。”

待在Spock身边就好像靠近一簇烛火。有时确实会灼烧到他，但为了Spock辐射出的光和温暖都是值得的，并且他吸引着Jim，包括身体和灵魂。

“但是舰队——”

“我们是高效的指挥团队。”他冷淡地打断。“我不会因情感妥协，McCoy医生。因为我的情感不会影响我工作上的能力。”

“好吧，好吧。Jim小公主。”他退让了，试图缓和气氛。但没什么效果。Jim在接下来的几分钟里一直皱着眉，半眯着眼看着Bones为了血液样本忙碌。

“听着，我很抱歉。”Bones有些生气，他转身面向Jim。“但我不是有意要这么刻薄的。我只是不想让你受到伤害，好吗？”

Jim的愤怒像被刺破的气球一样瘪了。

“我知道，我也很抱歉。”Bones尴尬地从侧面抱住他。Jim用比他想象中更多的热情回抱了Bones。后者捡起一条从床单上扯下的破布，拿给Jim。

“也许我们得好好利用圣诞怪杰给我们留下的工艺品。朝这条布片咳嗽。狠狠地咳。”

Jim困惑地看向他，但还是照着做了，然后把布片给了Bones。

“这是为了什么？”他嘶哑地问。

Bones展开布条，中间是一小泡血。Jim的胃部沉了下去。

“我怀疑你已经吐了不少了，是吧？你的喉咙好像肿了。虽然它在里面，要再生挺麻烦的。要是你想的话，我可以弄长一点——”

“不了，谢谢。”Jim匆忙说。“我会没事的。”

“我们今天还有大把的时间，孩子。我会把能做的测试都做了，因为你的症状相当多。”

Jim点点头，听到这些还是不太高兴。在Bones拿着他那些折磨人的工具开始前，他突然想起来什么。

“嘿！为什么叫我‘Jim小公主’？”

Bones坏笑着拿来三录仪。

“不要以为我没看见他把你抱来，Jimmy。”他大笑着。“你像个19世纪的小姐那样昏倒了，还是穿着过紧的束身衣的那种。”

草。在接下来的三个半小时里，他要被困在房间里和这个怪物呆一起。鼻子不再流血了，他擦干留下的血迹，为接下来的惨状做好准备。

在近两小时不停歇的令人恐惧、为难，有时甚至是痛苦的检查后，Jim的前任挚友似乎完成了他那些折磨人的探索。微笑着，哼着小曲——居然还哼着小曲！——Bones消失了几分钟，把从Jim身上榨取的所有血液、汗液和眼泪样本储存好，回来的时候拿着另一只无针注射器。

“这又是为了什么？”Jim呻吟着，他的抗议从来都没停止过，也没减慢Bones的进展。“看在上帝的份上，我就像是一块人形针垫。”

“哦，停止抱怨吧！你已经做完测试了，好吗？但是为了准确起见，只有对不起了。”

Jim还没回答他，注射器就刺进了他的脖子。一阵困意突然袭来，他半心半意地朝Bones模糊的影子挥去。Bones引导着他躺在床上。

“你死定了。”他含糊不清地说。他的朋友那残忍的表情让他短暂地担心了一会儿，然后就陷入了一片黑暗。

“舰长。”

“舰长。”

Jim突然恢复了知觉，他睁眼看见Spock关心地弯下腰，优美的粉色嘴唇在末端垂下。还有他的眼睛…哦，这双美丽的深棕色眼睛闪烁着抱歉的光芒。Jim笑容满面地看着他，让他甚至更惊恐了。

“McCoy医生！”他叫道。“舰长似乎身体不适。”

Jim全神贯注于伸手去触碰那双可爱的尖耳朵，因为他想要啃咬它们的尖端。他晕乎乎地傻笑着，解释自己只是开个玩笑。Spock僵住了。Jim躺在床上，手臂努力向上伸直。

“是的，我先前给他扎了一针，让他在做完测试后睡上一觉。他似乎需要那个，但也许我下手有点重。”

Bones走到床边。Jim开始反复地戳他，被Bones渐渐发青的脸色逗乐了。

“是啊，我绝对是下了重手。”Bones抱怨，又刺了Jim一针。Jim尖叫出声，缩回Spock怀里，环住他的腰，把脸埋进他的胸膛。剩下的两个人在他的头顶尴尬地交谈着，Jim搅成一团的脑子终于开始清醒了。他慢慢地抬头对上Spock空白的眼神，松开了手臂。

“抱歉。”他尴尬地喃喃低语。

“没关系，舰长。你现在并未处于正常的精神状态。”

Jim的心沉了下去。难道只有在头晕或者精神错乱的时候他的触摸才会被接受吗？Bones进入他的视野，后者摇摇头野蛮地咆哮着。于是他终于记起了为什么他会失去意识。

“为什么？”虽然他并不需要进一步澄清。

然而Bones才不买他的帐。“你需要睡觉。现在闭上你的嘴，让我说清楚。你的症状是可治疗的，大部分都很常见，但我不只是要治疗它们，而是想要治愈这些症状。为了让你痊愈我得把病根找到，希望这些测试能派上用场。”

Jim因为他的语气畏缩地躺回床上。

“测试结果何时出来？”Spock在他身边轻柔地问道。Jim是那么地想要触碰他；他一直都是从触碰中感到安慰的人，Spock冰凉的肌肤对他的狂热而言，就像是镇痛膏。他如此沉醉于渴望之中，没有听到Bones的回答。他只看见Spock确认地点了点头，嘴唇弯曲就好像想要说些什么。接着他们都看向他——但不完全是期待。也许他们只是想让他打破尴尬的沉默？

“我想要出去，”他要求着，注视着就像是疯犬主人一样的Bones，“我想要在Beta班次去那个新的星球。”

“滚，”Bones炸了，Spock也瞪着他，挑了挑眉。“我不知道你到底哪里不对，那里的空气可能——”

“我已经去过了！”Jim争辩。

“你生病了！”

“我很好，而且上一次什么也没发生。”

“一朵花喷了你一脸，而且…”

“而且什么？”Jim叫板，“而且什么事也没有，这才对嘛。”

他用恳求的眼神看向Spock。后者一直用一种网球观众的态度注视着他们。

“Spock，帮我离开这里。你会和我一起的，对吧？”

有那么一瞬的停顿，他朝他的大副眨了眨眼，瞪大婴儿蓝的眼睛。Spock的回应是用眼睛扫过Bones，开了口。

“哦，天哪不！”Bones抱怨。“你不能帮他。”

“舰长完全正确，医生。我会紧密守候他，将他交还给你。”

“求你了，Bones。”Jim额外说道，抿着嘴。

Bones咆哮着双臂交叉在胸前。

“你可以出去，除非，除非，说好了，如果你在这儿待到Beta班次。我希望在你们进入外星环境前你能尽可能的休息。”

Jim点头点得那么用力，就像头都要掉了似的。

“爱你，Bonesy。”他轻哼着，给了Bones一个飞吻。

“是啊，我确定你爱我。”尽管如此，他的嘴唇向上弯曲着。接着他的眼睛像激光一样射向Spock。“而你么，照顾好他，不然的话我就把神经抑制剂偷偷塞到你的食物里。”

“那是威胁吗，医生？”

“不，Spock。我说到做到。”

Jim也相信绝对是Bones那个脾气会做出来的事。一阵西部风格的僵持在他的上方开始了，两个男人都用眼神和态度表达着坚定。令人惊讶的是，Spock居然首先泄气了。

“我接受你的措辞。请你准许我留在这里和舰长共进午餐。我相信工程部出了另一场事故。”

“操。”Bones骂了一声，“好吧，不管你们了。Christine？我们有事故要处理！如果在你们走之前我还没回来，Jim，好好听大地精的话。”

“我什么时候不听话了？”

Spock偏头看了他一眼。Bones已经匆匆跑开。他也不需要解释了。

“别用你那副表情看我。”Jim撅嘴。

“我没有这么做，舰长。午餐你想吃什么？”

Jim被意想不到的发展打败了，他回答：“你吃什么我就吃什么。”

Spock皱眉。

“我会喝Plomeek汤。”他警告Jim，走向复制机。“也许不会吸引你的味觉。”

“我很肯定不会。”Jim反驳。他很想喝，是因为他想要享受Spock会享受的每一件事。

“很好，舰长。”

“是Jim。”他咕哝着。一碗还冒着蒸汽的汤，附带一把勺子，放到了他的膝盖上。闻起来很奇怪，但并不坏。Jim抬头看向Spock，几乎是为了等他的许可才开饭。Spock给了一副高深莫测的不算是微笑的表情。Jim看着他舀了一勺汤送到嘴边喝掉，喉结因为吞咽的动作振动，自己才喝了一口。汤里有很明显的风味，对他而言其中的香料很陌生，但是Jim松了一口气发现他真的喜欢Spock最爱的食物。

“挺好喝的。”Jim微笑着说。Spock的脸满足地稍稍放松，他坐在床边的椅子里的姿势也没那么僵硬了。

“我很高兴你喜欢它，Jim。”

“你小时候也喝这个吗？”他喝了一大口，因为Spock又僵硬了而诅咒自己。“抱歉，抱歉，你不需要回答这个。”

“不用道歉。”Spock安静地说。“我确实喝过。我的——我的母亲过去经常为我做。”

他低头看着自己的汤。Jim觉得自己应该说些什么，比如他应该试着安抚他的痛苦。

“我知道我已经说过了，”他开口说道，声音低沉而柔软，知道只有Spock能听到。“关于你母亲的事我很遗憾。我觉得我本来会很喜欢她的。”

Jim不敢抬头看Spock。虽然不确定Spock的反应会是什么，但过了一会儿，一只手放上了他的手臂。他震惊地抬头看进那双悲痛的眼睛里。

“谢谢你，Jim。我相信…我相信她也会喜欢你。”

Jim笑了，一阵爱意冲刷着他。他想要向前吻上Spock，但是他不确定结果会怎么样。

“你是这么认为的吗？”他再次确认，感到愉悦和希望。“我自己的妈妈根本就不喜欢我。”

后一句本来是想打趣的，却变得单调而走味。苦涩的单词从他的嘴角溢出。Spock的手掌轻柔地摩擦着他的手臂。他收回手掌。

“我确定。”他低声说。他们在沉默中喝完了汤。


	10. These Things I’ll Never Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is translated by abigale_soo

就在他们一起站在传送台上等待登陆小队集合的时间里，Spock的视线始终没有离开Jim。尽管McCoy医生所指的Jim“该死的狗狗眼”是他明显的弱点，但他绝不会放任Jim只身赴险。他会在他身边，就像大副职责所在一样看护他。如果有一天他会承认自己可以害怕的话（但其实并不会，因为瓦肯人不应该害怕），或许他会同意那天早上Jim接近崩溃的举动确实吓到了他。在任何其他情形下，他们之间的亲密举动会让Spock感到愉悦，甚至产生性冲动，但他的舰长虚弱的身体绝不是用以庆祝的理由。甚至当Jim躺在Spock身边，一脸狡黠地抚上他胸前，让他的身体不住颤抖时，Spock也在为Jim而担忧。

就在接受常规医疗检查的这段时间里，他已经简要核查了之前正在进行的实验——进行得非常顺利。接着他发现自己无所事事，而寻找那个禽兽不如的人类的信息变成一个难以抵抗的诱惑。在越过无数道防火墙和Jim自己设下的精密障碍后，Spock最终找到了他的继父。 _Frank Bartholomew，生于星历2198年...现况：已去世。_ 尽管复仇毫无疑问是一个不合逻辑的概念，但Spock还是无法控制地感到一股复杂的感情，交杂了对Frank已经离世的不恰当的喜悦以及无法亲手对这个伤害他的t’hy’la的男人复仇的愤怒。随后他试图寻找有关Tarsus IV的文件，但发现每一次搜寻最终都被阻拦；他希望有一天Jim也许会足够相信他，也许会告诉他那场饥荒和所经历的大屠杀。相比之下寻找Winona Kirk的资料就少了很多麻烦，毕竟她是USS Valhalla上的首席工程师。Spock发现就在他们停留在地球修整的一年中，Jim和他的母亲之间仅有一次通讯记录，而且这次通话还让Jim陷入极其糟糕的情绪中，以至于整整两天拒绝和任何人见面。如同Spock每每回忆起母亲时仍会感到的巨大悲伤一样，他从未对她频繁的来电感到不满，她也从未剥夺对他的爱；Kirk上尉应该为自己的罪行感到羞愧。（注：这里是指Winona）

在听到Jim宣布出发时，Spock集中在追索往事的注意力被拽回到现在。重新专注起来花了一点时间，等他回复正常时，他们正在被传送到一个被Jim戏称为‘花之星球’的地方。他们在一片温暖湿润的密林中央着陆，被四周叽喳不停的动物以及大量植物所包围，Spock承认Jim对这个星球的称呼确实不是完全错误的。

“好了，各位，”Jim看向他的队伍。“我猜和昨天一样？Spock？”

“我们需要更多树皮和枝叶样本。你们可以观察和研究昆虫，但不能把任何一只带回船上，除非是已经死亡的。”

“听到他刚才说的了！把你们的通讯器都打开，还有小心那些会喷气的花。”Jim警告他们，Spock则以沉默表示赞同，旺盛的性需求如同传染病一样在舰船上蔓延的想法太过骇人。

科学部的少尉们在安全官的陪同下四散开来。尽管已经审阅过目前所收集样本的分析报告，但Spock不会反对亲自寻找样本的想法。不过Jim似乎另有主意。

“来嘛，Spock，我们可以一起去探险！”他满脸笑容，堪堪伸向Spock的手却立刻缩回身侧，好像改变了主意。“你可以和我一起收集样本！”

单独和Jim前往如此偏远位置的念头让Spock惴惴不安，同时又嗅到了一丝危险的气味，但他从不能拒绝舰长要求的任何事。

“可以。”他点头同意，允许Jim——迫切得几乎尽人皆知——为他带路。没有其他人的干扰，他们一起穿行在丛林间，沿路看到无数爬满藤蔓的大树和在枝叶间掠过的生物，然后Spock听到了流水声。不久之后Jim也听到同样的声音，他加快步伐，Spock必须小跑才能跟上他的步子。他们穿过一片盘根错节的密林，发现了一处令人惊叹的瀑布以及隐藏在这之下碧绿的盆地，而他们刚刚才探索过那片区域。Jim欢呼了一声，看向Spock时脸上灿烂的笑容几乎让他的膝盖发软。

“Spock，这里真是棒极了！”他呼喊的声音足以让聚集在枝头的群鸟吓得四散开来。眼下他热得浑身是汗，Jim扯起身上的制服擦拭额头上的汗水，露出的贴身黑色底衫比以往更吸引Spock欣赏的目光。“啊，我想用水冲一下我的头。行嘛，行嘛，行嘛？”

Spock拿起三录仪开始扫描这片水域，Jim不耐烦地变换着身体重心，然后Spock终于开口，“这里是安全的。”

Jim俯下身去——Spock也向前探出身，确保他没有任何问题——把头埋进瀑布下不算湍急的水流之中，接着站起身换了口气，像只湿漉漉的小狗一样抖掉脸上的水珠。

“哈哈，我现在感觉好多了。”

他露出狡黠的笑容，把水朝着Spock泼过去，然而后者十分轻松地躲过了这次“袭击”。

“你难道不热？”Jim边问边把制服丢到岩石上。“外面热得都能烤肉了。”

“对我来说这是适宜的温度，”Spock对他说。“或许需要我提醒你瓦肯人不会出汗？”

“瓦肯人‘不会做’一大堆事情。”Jim低声说，但这似乎只是个出于个人想法的评论，因此Spock未做回应。

“话说，”他接着说，两只手不停拽着底衫下摆。“我觉得就算是这样也热得要命。”

Spock无助地盯着他脱下底衫后引人注目的身体，肌肉饱满的手臂和线条分明的腹肌让他的下腹一阵发紧。裸露的胸膛被汗水覆上了一抹光泽，Spock想用舌头探索他的身体，舔舐那略带咸味的皮肤，在他完全清醒时品尝他的味道。那夜为Jim纾解欲望的记忆让他的嘴唇变得湿润。Jim的唇瓣弯成一个懒洋洋的上翘弧度，好像能听见Spock内心所想。Jim一步步靠近他，臀部摆动的弧度像是在引诱谁，然后一脚踏进他的私人空间，手指缠上Spock的制服边缘。

“你确定不热？”他低声哼哼着，牙齿陷进下唇。

Spock无助地勃起了，他什么都做不了，只能勉强点点头，身体机能的大部分功能都被他用来抑制勃发的情欲。Jim的手慢慢滑开，指尖沿着他的臀部留下一道灼热的痕迹。

“真是遗憾。”

随着Jim放开对他的触碰，Spock艰难地发出一声颤抖的叹息，他身体中更加原始的那部分咆哮着，疯狂呼喊着要把他的伴侣压在身下，像是这本就是正确的一样占有他。他努力重塑自己摇摇欲坠的控制力，属于理性思维中的自制力和准则为抵抗强大的敌人而苦苦挣扎着，这一切都让Spock为之颤抖。

“Spock？”Jim一脸疑惑，复又走回到他身边，但温柔的呼唤只让他的欲望再次燃烧起来。“你还好么？如果是我做了什么的话真的很抱歉。”

Spock察觉到Jim声音里的一丝恐惧，他抬起头，对方眼中氤氲着的畏惧让那头蠢蠢欲动意欲掌控他思维的野兽慢慢沉寂下来。他迫使自己重新竖起精神壁垒，假装什么都没发生。Jim轻颤着，尽管有足够的证据证明这绝非温度所致。

“老天，你的眼睛是 _黑色_ 的。”他发出一声惊叹，手伸向他的脸颊。

Spock知道他不能承受任何肌肤接触，现在还不能。

“我请求你可否暂时不要碰触我，”他嘶哑的嗓音透出一股焦虑，目光胶着在Jim微启的柔软嘴唇上。“拜托。”

仿佛被对方责骂一样，Jim后退几步，即使赤裸的上身展现出他目前绝佳的身体状况，但表情仍是异常脆弱。他瞪大双眼焦虑地盯着Spock，同时在他跟前不安地来回走动。过了一段不算短的时间，Spock感觉自己重又可以呼吸，侵犯他舰长的想法已经不再是脑子里唯一的念头。他点头回应Jim无声的询问，在看到对方因紧张而缩起的肩膀猛地放下，脸上担忧的神色逐渐抚平时，心中满是着深沉的爱意。

“你还好么？”Jim又问了一遍，重新走回到刚刚退开的位置上。

“十分正常。”他平静地回答，但对身体上那几处Jim几乎就要碰触到的地方无比敏感。

“我可以——现在可以碰你么？”

他们的身体仅相隔毫厘，就在Spock点头同意的瞬间，Jim迫不及待地伸手环上他，缩短他们之间仅剩的这点距离。Spock淹没在掺杂着愧疚的欢愉之中，空气中独属于他的t’hy’la的气味将他包围，属于对方手臂上的灼热温度也让他不禁沉溺于此。Jim背部肌肤辐射出的热度和他双手微凉温度的反差让他愉悦，Spock纵容自己用双手磨蹭着对方的身体，甚至伸出一只手在他柔软的金发间爱抚。Jim叹息一声，身体埋进他的怀抱中，即使他们之间几乎已经不可能贴得更近了。

“Spock？”他低声道，鼻尖在Spock颈侧来回磨蹭，引得瓦肯人一阵轻颤。接着他转移阵地，微微抬头用鼻尖描摹Spock下颌的曲线，喷洒在对方耳垂的吐息让Spock一阵发痒。

“嗯？”Spock差点说不出话来，覆在Jim裸背上的手几乎在上面留下一道淡淡的淤青。

“我——”

他欲言又止，声音闷闷的从Spock颈侧传出，他的双手拽紧Spock的衣服，把它弄得皱巴巴的。Spock试图将他们分开一点，好让他可以观察Jim的表情，但Jim完全没动。

“Jim？”Spock算得上是在哄他了，并且试图让自己听起来尽可能的亲近。他的手指在如丝绸般的淡金色发丝间爱抚着。“你是否希望告知我某件事？”

Spock无法估测他们沉默了多久，因为他在竭力忽略Jim紧贴着他皮肤的颤抖吐息给他带来了多大的喜悦。最后Jim从Spock怀中抬起头，但仅仅是微侧过下巴，以至于他们之间离得那么近，在Spock尝试看他的时候几乎无法聚焦。这个距离甚至可以让他极其清晰地观察到Jim眨眼时轻轻扫过眼下的睫毛。Jim的唇瓣微微张开；Spock离得如此之近，几乎可以品尝到他甜蜜的呼吸，而且他也知道一旦他探出舌头就能卷进那火热的嘴唇之中。这个极富诱惑力的念头让他头重脚轻，忍不住飘飘然起来。

“我——”Jim重又开口，深吸一口气来找回足够的勇气，他的下巴绷得紧紧的。“我爱——”

一阵吵闹的叽喳声打断了他，他们猛地分开。Jim把自己从Spock怀里扯开，这时有一只奇怪的类鸟生物俯冲下来并叼起被他丢在岩石上的金色指挥制服，然后在再次准备起飞的时候从巨大的荧光翅膀上抖下了大量尘土。

“嘿！”Jim大喊一声，在Spock反应过来之前就朝着那只生物追了出去。“走开！那是我的！”

那只可怕的怪鸟发出一声极具威慑力的尖叫，Spock疾步冲到Jim身边，但Jim没被这个明显十分危险的场面吓退，反而一把拽住悬在空中的制服袖子。

“Jim，你必须放手！”Spock警告他，伸手环上对方的腰防止他被带离地面。Jim阻止怪鸟叼走衣服的举动让它发出一声足以震破耳膜的尖叫，而Spock超乎想象的身体质量和瓦肯人的三倍力量把Jim和那只生物同时往下拽。

“好像我他妈的会这么做一样！”他吼了回去，使劲拽着衣袖。“这是我的！”

接着传来一声布料撕破的声音，那件衣服被一下子扯成了两截。Jim跌回Spock的怀里，Spock轻而易举地接住他，并在他摔倒前稳住他的身体。那只大鸟得意洋洋地怪叫一声，带着扯破的大半部分战利品飞离了视线，留下Jim无助地攥着一节袖管站在那里。Spock没松手，然后Jim突然发脾气似的把破破烂烂的衣料甩到地上。

“见鬼的蠢鸟。”他低声说，Spock无法不同意他的说法。那只怪鸟不仅偷走了Jim的指挥制服，同时还让他一时半会没办法正常交流。Spock放开他之后（尽管Jim似乎没有那么迫切地想离开Spock的怀抱，）他就一边往前走一边用格外“精彩”的词语咒骂那只抢走他制服的动物。

“企业号上还有很多制服。”Spock徒劳地安慰他。

Jim哼哼了两声作为回应，不过最后还是转身看向Spock，脸上闪过一个无法辨认的微妙表情——也许是懊悔？Spock不确定。

他捡起被遗忘在一边的黑色底衫，犹豫地开口，“想去瀑布探险么？”

Spock点头表示同意，而随后Jim面对他绽放的笑容如同正沐浴着的阳光一般灿烂，他的心忍不住雀跃起来。Jim的皮肤在日光下几乎闪耀着光泽，但不管Spock觉得那多么有吸引力，他也很清楚待在炎热的室外对他的t’hy’la并无益处。Jim随意地把底衫甩在肩上，然后歪过头招呼他，唇边的笑容格外温柔。

“那就跟上，小尖。”他揶揄道，语调里还是残留着足以让Spock捕捉到的失望和懊悔。Spock小跑着追上已经大步出发的Jim，他的舰长正踩着靴子极其危险地爬上湿滑的岩石，而他刚刚走过的地方正有水流奔腾而下，发出嘈杂的巨大声响。

“舰长，等等！”

Spock艰难地在跟上前面人的同时保持平衡，但最后还是没踩稳，整个人不受控制地向下跌去。他闭上眼睛，已经做好摔到水面之上的准备，但惊讶地发现自己停止了下落的动作，一只温暖而有力的手紧紧拽着他。

“上帝啊，”他模模糊糊听到一个声音，然后任由自己被拉上去。“第一：你他妈太重了。第二：不准再对我做这样的事！”

Jim冲他吼了起来，但等Spock重新站稳之后突然伸手给了他一个拥抱。

“下次注意脚下。”他低声说，然后抽离这个拥抱，转而拉起对方的手。Spock被这个动作引发的情欲火花刺激地猛抽一口气，Jim火辣的触碰就像点燃了燎原之火，从他的手指一路蔓延到腹股沟。

“我自己可以走，舰长。”他的声音不自然的收紧，试图忽略对方与自己敏感皮肤之间的摩擦。

“显然不可以！”

Jim放慢脚步，继续向瀑布的方向走去，而Spock紧跟在他身后，手还被他紧紧拉着——一个屈从于自身感情的表现。他身体的一部分想让Jim放手，向他解释为何仅仅一个握手就让他完全说不出话来，但他没这么做。他无比羞愧地沉溺在与t’hy’la的肌肤相触中，以至于无法坚定自己继续考虑这个想法的信念。随着他们不断靠近瀑布，轰鸣的水流声也越来越响，等站到瀑布正前方时，两个人的脸上都布满细密的水雾（对Jim来说胸前也全是湿漉漉的）。让Spock无比感激却又感到难过的是，Jim在到达目的地的同时就松开了手，让手指滑入水面之下，尝试和流水的力量相抗争。然后Jim弯下腰，向前倾身把头埋进水里，头发彻底湿透，睫毛都黏在一起。

“那儿有一个山洞！”他大声叫起来，边用手抹去眼睛上的水边大笑起来。“走吧！”

Spock有多不喜欢流水，就有多清楚此时争辩几乎是毫无意义的。所以作为回应，他只是穿过湍急的水流，踏进一个被无数光点覆盖着的不大的洞穴里。经过进一步观察，这些光点似乎和地球上的萤火虫极为相似。他从三录仪上读取一些数据，然后对洞穴岩壁进行扫描以作进一步分析。另一边的Jim在走进山洞的时候咳嗽了几声，似乎是在来路上呛到了水。等他拿开捂在嘴上的手时，掌心处染上了一片红色，Spock在看到的同时瞬间陷入恐慌之中。

“别担心，”等这阵短促的咳嗽慢慢缓和下来，Jim才含糊地对他说。“这是食道里的组织物，Bones说的。因为我吐了那么多次。”

尽管他这样保证，但Spock的焦虑并未减轻。他专注地盯着正一脸惊叹绕着山洞研究那些发光昆虫的Jim，随时准备在他再次摔倒前接住他。但Jim只是慢慢走了一会儿，然后一屁股坐在水线之后，视线聚焦在眼前某个地方。Spock在他身边矮下身。

“Jim？你还好么？”

“是的我很好。”Jim低声说，但与回答相反的是他脸上呈现出全然痛苦的神色。在Spock坚持要他返回舰上之前，他又开口道。“只是...这个地方让我有点想起河滨镇。”

Spock皱起眉，十分不解。

“我以为河滨镇位于爱荷华州，因此不会和——”

“我知道，”Jim笑起来。“我知道。让我想起那里的不是雨林、高温或者瀑布。而是这些会发光的虫子。”

他的声音在颤抖，Spock担心地注视着他，但没有出声，好让他继续说下去——如果他还想说下去的话。

“我不确定你有多了解我的童年，Spock。我猜你已经意识到我和妈妈相处得并不好，但这里面的大部分原因是她从不在身边。她总是远在太空，试图跑到一艘船上逃避现实——丢下我们和Frank在一起。”

他的声音渐渐弱下去，Spock伸手搭上他的手臂，在发现这个动作让Jim放松之后感到一丝满足。Jim打起精神，然后继续这个故事：

“Sammy离家出走之后，我烦透了Frank无时无刻的沮丧和挫败，但河滨镇没有多少可以让我逃离那里的地方。当然如果我能离开房子的话，有时候我甚至都没办法走路，所以...”他苦涩地笑起来，指甲陷进蜷着的膝盖里。“但即使在我逃到镇上之后，每个人都知道我是谁，如果所有人都觉得我只是个惹是生非的臭小子的话，还有谁会相信我？他们一次又一次把我赶回家里。但有天晚上我在半路发现一个小林子，走进去之后只看见到处都是发光的小虫。虽然当时我鼻青脸肿浑身是伤，但他们只是些昆虫，那些光让我感觉一切都会好起来的。他们...他们就像星星一样。”

他紧闭双眼，脸部线条柔和得好似回到年幼时，回到曾经的那个树林里，他好像又变回了那个怀揣巨大梦想却承受太多悲剧的小男孩。Spock靠地更近了些，轻轻地捏了下他的手臂。

“过去不应被遗忘，也不应被认为无足轻重，”他低语。“但这绝非你人生的全部。我很感激你的诚实，感激你倾诉于我的勇气。你生命的前十几年似乎极为艰难，但现在的你成为了企业号的指挥者，每一位船员都关心并尊敬你。 _我们_ 就是你现在的家人。”

Jim睁开双眼，眼中闪着水光。

“谢谢你。”他哽咽着道谢，把头埋进Spock肩上。Spock抚摸他柔软的发丝——这个动作带来的慰藉很快让他变得沉溺其中。

“你无需感谢我，Jim。”

“我知道我不需要，但我还是想这么做。”

突然Jim急切地抬起头，专注地看着他。Spock因为突如其来的变化松开手，Jim抚上他的脸，焦虑和紧张在眼中闪烁着。

“你知不知道你有多让人惊叹？”他激动得几乎要低吼出声，拇指滑过Spock的颧骨，所过之处都泛起淡淡的绿色。“我——”

Jim的通讯器在这时叫了起来，而Spock唯一能感知到的情绪就是对任何呼叫他舰长的人所产生的不合逻辑的狂怒。Jim看起来也无比沮丧，因为他的额头抵着Spock的停顿了几秒然后呻吟起来。

“这里是Kirk。”他回复道，同时起身退开。

_“长官，我们已准备好出发。太阳就要下山了。”_

“好的，上尉，我会联系Scotty。通话完毕。”

等通话结束，Jim重又对上Spock的眼睛。他真美，Spock心想，即使对方正不满地微撅着嘴，一手撑着下巴。

“我猜我们得走了，”Jim低声说，随后站起身来。遗憾的是他又一次穿上底衫。“等出去之后你能找到坐标么？”

“当然，舰长。”Spock肯定地回答。他们慢慢往更加干燥的地方走去，Spock在保证适宜距离的同时尽可能靠近Jim，以防他再次跌倒。等他们都毫发无伤地走回到之前所在的盆地，Jim就打开通讯器联系了Scott。Spock则弯腰采集了一点瀑布脚下的水作为样本。

“嘿，Scotty？登陆小队正在他们被传送下来的地方等着被传送回去——先传送他们——但我和Spock中校正在——我们在哪儿，Spock？”

听到他的问题，Spock顺从地报出坐标，Jim又重复了一遍，接着雨林就消失在他们眼前。Spock从不喜欢传送过程，未能救下母亲的可怕经历要负主要责任，一直到现在，在完全实体化之前的那几秒还是会让他极度不安。在回到传送台上之后，Spock一点也不意外地看到McCoy正双手抱胸站在他们面前。

“Jim，”McCoy一脸生无可恋，显然他已经经历过太多次类似的情形。“你的上衣去哪儿？”

“被一只鸟吃了，”Jim抱怨着，一边走下传送台一边回头看Spock，后者立刻走了过来。“谢了，Scotty。”

“不用谢，监长！稍后见。”Scotty兴高采烈地回答他，接着小跑着离开房间，手上拿着一本——如果Spock没看错的话——克林贡语法书。

McCoy朝天翻了一个白眼。

“一只鸟吃了它。 _一只鸟吃了你的上衣。_ 我的老天，为什么永远都是你？”

“鸟总会被美好的事物吸引。”Jim淡定地回答，还朝着Spock眨了下眼睛。Spock则猛地抖了一下。

“鸟会被闪光的东西吸引。”McCoy医生面无表情。“是我的眼睛欺骗我，还是说那是汗水？”

“那里简直热得能沸腾了，Bones！”Jim嚷嚷起来，扯了扯被汗水洇得稍微变深的底衫领子。“说到底你在这儿干嘛？你不是应该在地牢里的刑讯室里打磨你的拇指夹么？”（注：拇指夹是一种刑具）

“是啊我 _本来应该_ 在那儿，但我现在有一些操蛋的检验结果要好好讨论一下。”

房间里的气氛因为一句话迅速发生改变。Spock几乎和Jim并肩靠在一起，他能感觉到身边人的紧张，而对他自己来说，即使调动起全部的控制力也无可避免地产生同样的感觉。McCoy医生的表情和声音都清楚表明他完全没有开玩笑的意思。

“跟我到医疗港来吧。”他就像是在对一个需要安慰的孩子说话。

“Spock也能来，对吧？”

McCoy叹了口气。

“如果他想的话，可以。”

Jim转身用请求的眼神看向Spock，依然放在衣领上的手微微颤抖。Spock想把自己的手覆上Jim的，想勾上他的手指向他保证无需恐慌，但他明白这样做是不恰当的。于是他只是点了点头，内心深处因为看到Jim的笑容而雀跃起来。

“你们两个笨蛋是不是要在那儿站一天？”McCoy医生盯着他们，人已经站在走道里。“我真的没时间给你们在那儿小心翼翼地眉来眼去的。”（moony-eye）

Jim腾地一下红了脸，低下头跟上医生的脚步，Spock则十分好奇月亮是如何和他虹膜的表现联系在一起的。传送室外还留有几个登陆小队的成员，Spock把他所收集的样本悉数交给Weaver少尉。

“把这些都拿到第三实验室。稍后我会去对它们进行分析。”他下达完这些指令就快步走向涡轮电梯，Jim（眼神柔和满含深情）和McCoy（一脸光火充满敌意）正开着门等他。整个路途的剩下时间全都伴随着沉默。在电梯下降到医疗港那层的时候Jim一直非常不安，他的皮肤在舰船刺眼的明亮灯光下显得苍白，毫无生气。Spock希望这是因为紧张而非病症所致，但他不敢随意发问，贸然打破电梯里压抑的气氛。如果他和Jim链接了——他悲哀地意识到——那他就可以通过链接安抚他。但他们没有，他也不能这么做。电梯门打开时McCoy医生大步走了出去，Spock轻轻把手搭在Jim背上，适度放下屏障，通过他们的接触传递过去一股让人安心的暖流。Jim这才迈出脚步，既因为背上传来的触感，也因为他的精神终于得到了抚慰。

“你—？”他悄声问，但Spock只是弯起唇角，在到达McCoy医生办公室的时候松开了手。

“坐吧。”McCoy边说边一屁股坐进自己的椅子里。Spock如往常一般极具自控力地优雅入座，而Jim则像是膝盖发软地跌坐下去，握紧扶手的指关节微微泛白。

“现在是这样，我们已经初步做了几项检查，到现在也没有得出确定性结论，”McCoy对着Jim开口道。“这是坏消息。好消息是你正在表现出遭受辐射后才会出现的症状。”

医生讲完这两句话后的大约3.57秒内房间里是死一般的寂静。

“这算是 _好_ 消息？”Jim尖锐地发问。

Spock忍不住和他一样对这个答案产生疑问。

“没错，这就是好消息，因为我他妈可以治好它！”McCoy的语气非常激烈。“你的骨髓受损，所以我能给你一些蛋白质好对抗它。碘化钾、普鲁士蓝片和DTPA会和你血液中的放射性颗粒相融合，然后除去它们，等这些都起效之后我们就能控制你的症状了。”（注：不是学医的我完全不懂...有错请指出）

“那...我会没事的？”Jim满怀希望地问，麻木的双手放开椅子，手指不断屈伸找回自己肢体的感觉。

“一旦我们进行治疗，那是的，我想你会没事的。”

Spock觉得如释负重，在McCoy医生解释的这段时间里一直紧绷的肌肉也逐渐放松下来。Jim开心地笑望着他，从椅子上一下蹦起来，Spock不能自已地伸手轻拍他的手臂表示自己的喜悦。

“我觉得我差不多要吐了，”McCoy嘟囔了一句，然后大声说。“对了，要吃药还是打针？”

“你要让我选？”Jim咧开嘴。

“就这一次。”

“额，那我猜还是吃药。”

“好的，那就让我去把它们拿过来，”McCoy低声说，人已经站了起来。“就知道你要选该死的药片。”

“因为你总喜欢用针扎我！”Jim在他身后嚷嚷着，引来对方一连串恼火的抱怨声，接着那些不断蹦出的词句越来越远，声音也越来越低。

门在医生身后关上。Jim跌坐在椅子一侧，他的笑容点亮了整张面庞。

“我不会死了，Spock！”他笑得有些喘不过气。“是不是很棒？”

“是的，我很高兴。”Spock的表情略微有些扭曲，从Jim口中听到‘死’这个字眼让他的心口不安地缩紧。接着他突然感到手背传来一阵暖意，Jim正顺着他的手背来回抚弄，那触感从手腕一路延伸到指节，这让他吓了一跳。

“没事的，我都明白。有时候我还是会梦到那件事。”

Spock一想到Jim依然受到辐射室噩梦的困扰，就感觉喉咙口似乎有什么哽住了一样。他慢慢转过手腕，反握住Jim的手，然后轻轻捏了几下，同时抑制住这个动作瞬间引起的情欲；这不是什么满足个人私欲的时机。就在这时房门突然打开，两个人就像幽会的年轻情侣那样飞速远离对方。McCoy医生重新坐回自己的位置，然后甩过来一个恨不得要杀人的眼神，表示他什么都看到了。

“好了。这四种药你现在每样吃一颗下去，然后每天早上再吃一次。你每天都要来这里做检查——没有例外，”他在Jim想要开口抗议的时候补上一句。“你是会记得按时服药，还是要我把它们全都给Spock？”

Jim往旁边瞥了一眼，然后咬住下唇。McCoy叹口气说。“好吧。Spock，都给你了。我还有新的无针注射器要给你，用的剂量更多。”

他把所有东西都交给Spock，后者通通放进口袋里。

“谢谢你，医生，”他急忙说道，迫切地想要阐述一件刚刚才想到的事情。“我必须承认我不确定为何Jim会在这个时候生病。这距离那件事已经过去了一年又6.574个月——”

“我知道，”McCoy打断他，脸上蒙上一层阴影。“至于为什么？我恐怕也还不清楚。只要他不再每五分钟就吐一次我就会尝试找出原因来的。”

“他并没有每五分钟就呕吐一次。”

“这是在夸张。”Jim小声提醒他，而McCoy医生像只发狂的动物一样龇牙咧嘴。

Spock其实一早就明白这句话的意思。或许不是‘瓦肯’的那一面让他装傻，而是无论如何看到McCoy的反应都会让人倍感愉悦。他的视线胶着在Jim身上，然后在右眼视线所及处的边缘捕捉到一些东西，在他发现那是一个被放在耳边的三录仪时感到一阵意外。

“你没事，”McCoy嘟哝了一句。“现在该你了。”

他一步跃到Jim身边，后者被他突然的动作惊得向后缩了一下，然后老老实实接受了扫描。

“唔...看来除了会吃你上衣的鸟之外，你没被底下任何东西影响到。你现在要是不介意的话，我得去睡一觉。我已经连续值了两个班次，快累死了。”

他们站起来，McCoy也是，还顺手把他们赶出了办公室。

“谢了，Bones。”Jim轻快地说，换来一个（充满喜爱的？）推搡。

“离开这儿，然后去吃点什么——你俩都是，”他一脸不爽地说。“如果不去的话我会知道的。”

“好的，Bonesy。”

“吃你那些该死的药！”

“好的好的，Bonesy。”

“后天给我到这里来！”

“他会的，医生，”Spock向他保证。等他们一走到离开医疗港的拐角处，Jim就在他身边蹦起来。对于一个恐惧医疗过程的人来说他似乎有点高兴地太过了，但等走进涡轮电梯后他知道自己无须多问。

“我马上就要好起来了，Spock!”Jim咧着嘴，还不断晃着他的手臂。“而且甚至不需要用上注射器，这是不是很棒？”（How cool is that?）

“非常... _棒_ ，sir。”（Very... _cool_ ）

Jim高涨的精神不仅极具感染力，而且非常可爱，Spock很高兴他不必再为此承受更多折磨。他想说些什么，而且相当程度上确定他的情绪会很好地传达，但Jim的兴奋和几乎闪闪发光的美丽让他的喉咙一阵干涩，一个字也说不出来。

“那你想去吃点什么吗？”Jim问他，此时电梯正好把他们送到餐厅附近。

Spock无法拒绝——特别是在面对这个表情的时候。

“当然，舰长，”他回答，让Jim先走了出去。“同时你也需要服用药剂。”

“哈。”

Spock把这个声音当作是肯定的回复。他们从复制机里拿好需要的食物，然后选了和早餐时相同的桌子坐下，Spock把药片推给对方。Jim做了个鬼脸，但还是就着Spock坚持为他选择的饮品——一杯水——吞下了它们。

“这些东西真恶心。”Jim边抱怨边抹了下嘴，然后拿起餐刀开始吃他的面。

“医生给过你选择，舰长，”Spock小声提醒他。他选了和Jim一样的食物，只是没有肉。“你本来可以通过无针注射器进行治疗。”

“那 _更糟了_ 。嘿，你怎么能把筷子用得这么好的？”

尽管同时拿了筷子和地球上的西方传统餐具，但Jim在挣扎一番后就迅速放弃了前者。而Spock——可以预料到——完全没有问题。鉴于Jim的问题是个反问句，Spock决定不予作答，而是静静看着他笨拙地把筷子放在拇指和中指之间，全无协调性可言地尝试重新使用它们。Spock放下手中的餐具后犹豫了一下，接着向前倾身，靠到Jim面前调整他的握姿，在指腹与Jim手背相触时忍不住颤栗。最终他觉得调整到了可接受的姿势，然后示意Jim再试试。

“嘿，谢了！”Jim成功夹起几根面，然后开心地大笑起来。“我从来没这么熟练地用过筷子过。”

“不客气，Jim。”

看到他的t’hy’la如此快乐让Spock心底的那只野兽满意地哼哼起来，然后他发现自己几乎在微笑，唇角的弧度完全违背了内心想要保持冷静的决定。而Jim正专注于在他能掌控的有限时间里吞下更多的面，显然没有注意到Spock的变化，这让Spock既感激又有些失望。他们边用餐边漫无目的地聊起天来；尽管Spock并未看到所谓‘闲聊’的吸引力，但他清楚这个过程的缺失时常会令人类变得尴尬。没多久之后，Jim解决了面前的食物，他把筷子往空碗里一扔，然后靠在椅背上。

“哇哦，今天我吃了三顿饭！这算得上一项成就了。”

Spock皱起眉，然后回答，“你应该每天都吃三顿饭。”

“好吧，有些时候我就是没空对吧？”Jim心虚地提高音量，然后用手撑着脸颊。“要不然我就是觉得不舒服或者...你知道的。各种事情。”

“‘你知道。各种事情’不是你不吃饭的合理理由。”

“住在玻璃房子里就不要向人扔石头，Spock”他反驳道，然后在Spock提出疑问前对他解释。“意思是你也总是不吃饭。”（注：People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones. 大概意思就是不要五十步笑百步，有错请指正！）

“我的生理构造决定我所需摄入的能量要少于你的。”他争辩道，视线牢牢锁住Jim的。

“没错，但可不像你有时吃的那么少一样。我只是想说在这方面我们做得都不够好，所以如果你要这么照顾我的话我也会照顾你的。”

说最后几个词的时候Jim扬起一个笑容，Spock的烦躁一下子就消失得干干净净。

“那好，”他如此说道。“等班次时间允许的时候，我们可以一起用餐。”

“太棒了！那现在我们能去睡了么？因为我要累~~死了。”

Spock知道Jim的意思不是他们睡在一起，但即使是一点点这样的幻想都让他的血液躁动不堪。他没有能够保持声线稳定的自信，只好无言地点了下头，然后站起身收起他们的餐盘。

“或许淋浴应该排在第一顺位？”在他们离开餐厅时他这样建议道。

“你是在说我臭死了么，Spock？”Jim自嘲了一句。“但说实话你是对的。”

“我并非此意。”他回答。Jim的身体上确实覆了薄薄一层汗水，而且也确实有一些轻微的气味，但对于Spock而言那只能让他更兴奋。瓦肯人不会流汗，因为在瓦肯星水分是十分宝贵的，而那层汗水在Jim皮肤上留下的光泽让Spock只想把它们一寸寸舔净。

过于沉浸于绮丽幻想里的Spock差点没注意到他们已经回到Jim的舱室。直到被招呼进房间他才移开贪婪的视线，仿佛久经黑暗突然回到阳光之下一样眨了眨眼睛。

“你还好吗？”Jim问，毫无自我意识地从抽屉里拿出内衣。“我现在要去冲个澡。幸好明天我们都是值Gamma班次；我累坏了。”

Spock无视掉脑子里那个不停让他询问对方是否可以加入的小小声音，木然地点头回应Jim的话。

“稍后我会进行沐浴。”他说着，然后跟在Jim身后走进浴室，准备回自己的房间。

“棒极了，谢啦！”Jim笑着转过身，然后开始脱衣服。Spock微微瞪大双眼，看着Jim几乎闪耀着光芒的肌肤再次暴露在他眼前，看着他的手游离在腰线之上。然而不幸的是，他在此时停下了手上的动作。

“晚—晚安，Spock。”他结巴起来，露出不太确定的表情，或许还掺杂了一些期许。Spock突然意识到自己已经进入了危险的领域，他的欲望愈发炙热。他连忙说了几句疏远的客套话，然后匆匆躲进自己的舱室，寻求更加安全的区域。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is translated by hjy9524

Jim的生命正在凋零。

呼吸很疼，浑身上下都充斥着疼痛，但是他的船还有她的舰员都安全了。这才是最重要的。这才是至关重要的。他知道Scotty正在外面尖叫，也许是对别人，也许是对他。但是他已经累到没法回复，眼皮垂下，喉咙紧缩。抬起像铅一样沉重的胳膊，肺里灼烧的疼痛似乎减轻了些微，但他知道对身体的破坏已经形成。他强迫自己睁开眼。Spock在这里，蹲在他面前，一只手在玻璃上刮擦着，似乎想要找到隐蔽的开口。哦，Spock。人类的眼睛总是显露出他的感情。担心。害怕。后悔。Jim看着它们眨动，他自己的眼睛堪堪睁开一半，没有焦点。

他强迫干燥的嘴唇张开，受损的音带颤动着，他喃喃道，“飞船情况怎样？”

“已经脱离危险。”眉毛的角度变得更柔和，眼睛闪烁。“你拯救了舰员。”

Jim的胸膛里流淌着高兴，他知道他就是值得赞扬的其中一人。

“你用他想要的去对付他。真是妙招。”他评论说，为他闷骚的瓦肯人感到无比的骄傲。

他觉得似乎看见了Spock的嘴唇颤动了一下，但那可能是因为灯光的影响，或者只是他模糊且短路的视觉，瞧见一点点端倪，又略过了下一个瞬间。

“你也会如此行事。”

“那这个，”Jim低语，已经从Selek的过去得以见到，“这也是你会做的。唯一符合逻辑的做法。”

在一起的诱人记忆，永恒的爱，还有属于你属于你属于你，Jim。此后发生的事让他感到令人心碎的疼痛，Jim看见他在辐射室里垂垂死去。他无法走出去，直到发现事情还有转机。现在Spock是那个活下来的人，Jim感到有些自私的高兴，因为即使是现在，他也不能忍受没有Spock在身边的想法。他呼吸困难，明白Spock懂了（真聪明，聪明的男孩），最终意识到恐惧蔓延开来。

“我很害怕，Spock。”他记起自己在小林丸听审会上故作勇敢。Spock带着尖刻的讽刺，强调感受恐惧才是重点。“帮我一下，你是如何选择不去感受的？”

这就是了。他抬起疲惫的双眼看向Spock的脸庞，看出他行将崩溃，瓦肯人在极度痛苦中失去了镇定。

“我不知道。现在我做不到了。”他呛住了，漂亮的牙齿在说话间显露出来。Jim知道他得告诉他，知道他的时间所剩无几，他不能再浪费时间。他的呼吸逐渐紊乱。

“我想让你明白为什么我不能让你死去。”他嘶哑的声音几乎只有自己能听见。“为什么我回去救你。”

真傻啊；即使在临终之时，害怕被拒绝的恐惧犹在。他不能把他想要做的说出口，不能告诉Spock他以一种不应该的方式关心着他，也不能表达他到底对他意味着多少。Selek和他的Jim在一起后是那么快乐，于是自他心中点燃美丽的火花。而他想要一直追寻那样的感觉，直到苦涩的结局揭晓。幸运的是，Spock似乎明白了。

“因为你是我的朋友。”他轻声回答。哦，Spock，那是眼泪吗？Spock没太明白，也不太正确，但Jim太累了，太胆怯，没办法纠正他。他只想将Spock的眼泪吻掉，擦去泪痕，还有滴在手臂上的眼泪。太晚了。疼痛越来越剧烈，五脏六腑灼烧着，肺里着了火，他咕哝出声。他只想要触碰Spock。这个要求太高了吗？他们之间的玻璃阻隔了热量，Jim感受不到。最终，他耗费极大的努力才抬起手划过面板。 Spock的手指摆成瓦肯礼的姿势，贴在另一边。Jim感觉到喜爱之情流窜在他的身体里。于是他调整手指直到他们的手势吻合。曾经有人告诉过他，瓦肯人用手指亲吻。他好奇是不是真的。Spock现在绝对是在哭。但Jim疲倦得抬不起头，所以他把略带笑意的眼神投在他们的手指上，两人被不可逾越的障碍所阻隔。视线变暗，他们的手掌也开始模糊，他强迫自己抬起头来。他想要把Spock的脸作为最后看见的事物。他从玻璃上反射的画面瞧见自己扭曲的脸庞，还有摇摆不定的呼吸。天杀的，他想要告诉Spock心之所想，但是除了咳嗽什么声音也发不出来，所以在黑暗吞噬他之前，他尽量模仿出一个微笑。接着他变成孤身一人。在黑暗中如此孤独，除了无边无际的恐惧和后悔，还有——

醒来时他半坐着，前额离Spock的额头只有几厘米的距离，后者正跪在床上，待在他身边。Spock的眼睛睁得很大，眼神里都是警觉。Jim呼吸沉重，试着别那么恐慌。但他隆隆作响的心跳声加速，于是忍不住问，“Spock，怎么——？”

“我为侵犯你的隐私道歉。”Spock身体的左半部分被敞开的门透过的光所照亮，他的头发乱糟糟的。Jim迟钝地意识到他的手臂被紧紧握住，贴着他的胸膛。“你在睡梦中大声呼唤，我发觉自己无法拒绝你。”

“我说了什么？”他不安地颤抖着问。

“我的名字。我进入房间的时候你正在叫我。”

Jim颤抖着。一方面是因为再次经历他的死亡，另一方面则是害怕Spock看见他的感受。那可能会很，很坏，或者非常，非常好。但是Jim知道后者的可能性几乎为零。Spock握得更紧，令人安心地挤压着他。他的表情在昏暗的灯光下也许更加柔和，但是对Jim来说，他似乎比平时更富有感情，温柔又关心。

“我看见你最后的记忆。”他最终继续说，将Jim扯出他的痛苦。“一片黑暗…我——”

他的声音低沉下去，喉咙抖动着，即使声带没有发声。Spock的举动让Jim甚至感觉更坏了。他扰乱了他那镇定自若的瓦肯人。这样的认知让他更沮丧。不管如何努力他都不再平静。事实上，他似乎要哭了。眼泪不顾他的意愿流下。他眨眨眼睛想要收回它们，接着埋头沉入枕头里，半心半意地想要Spock离开，假装这一切都没有发生过。

“Jim。”Spock温柔地开口，放开Jim的手臂，反而贴上他的肩膀。他抽泣着摇摇头，让枕头吸走划过鼻梁、又掉下太阳穴的眼泪。

“James。”

Jim被Spock抬起的时候几乎停止呼吸，就好像他的重量微不足道，趴在Spock的大腿上。不知何时Spock不再跪着，转而双腿盘坐在床上，Jim就待在他的双腿间的凹陷处。一只手试探性地搁在他的后脑勺，将之引导至Spock的颈窝。另一只手抚摸着他的前臂。在这里，他感觉到安全。即使如此，压迫感仍然在眉心间汇聚。

“我不会冒昧告诉你如何表现感情。”Spock喃喃道，手掌捋平Jim不安分的头发。“但是我不会因你的眼泪评判你。”

他温柔的话语像是打开了一道水闸。Jim把脸埋进柔软的皮肤里开始啜泣，几乎因想要更亲密的需要而窒息。Spock纵容他，修长的四肢包围他，在他哭泣的时候抱住他。Jim的手抓着他的睡衣，一只横在胸膛上，另一只贴住他的腹部，那里的心脏令人安慰地以稳定的节奏跳动着。Spock接着说，“你很安全，Jim。我在这里。”听到Spock说话后Jim急切地呼出一口气。他短暂地想到斑斑点点的眼泪是否会让Spock不舒服。一只手温柔地梳理着他的头发，于是另一波汹涌的情感淹没了他。他哭到精疲力竭，不幸地开始打嗝。Spock温暖的手臂离去，酸楚涌上眼睛。他抽抽堵塞的鼻子，惊讶地发现纸巾就在他的眼前晃动。接着他从Spock的手上拿走它清理自己的鼻子。

“谢谢你。”注意到他的鼻音有多重后他畏缩了一下。

“不用谢，Jim。”

虽然Jim停止了哭泣，但他们似乎没人打算移动。Jim当然不想，而Spock的手掌还停留在他的头发和手臂上，所以他呆住不动，斜向一边靠近Spock的胸膛。

“谢谢。”他重复道，在痛痛快快大哭一场后感觉到疲倦，“我是说为了这个谢谢你。”

“没必要谢我。”Spock撤回抚弄着Jim的头发的手。Jim感觉到强烈的失落。“如果我早知你饱尝痛苦，我会更早地介入。”

他的另一只手从Jim的手臂上滑落。虽然Spock没有开口，但他知道安慰时间已经结束了。他爬出Spock舒适的大腿，面对Spock而坐时不住颤抖。

“你很冷。也许温度控制——”

“我很好，Spock。”Jim摇摇头坚持，一丝淡淡的微笑掠过嘴角。“只是有点烦躁，就是这样。”

Spock安静地盯着他，一双大大的棕色眼睛饱含关心。Jim却将安静曲解为不适。

“我会恢复的。”

他皱着眉捻起从棉被上掉落的一丝线头，盯着它看的样子就好像里面蕴含宇宙所有的秘密。他不想Spock离开。操，他从来都不想要Spock离开。但今晚是不同的。今晚，他见证了Jim崩溃，展现给他，又十足的脆弱，而且什么评论都没留下。有太多的事想要告诉Spock，如果从他的嘴里溜出来会在片刻间就改变他们的关系。但是他不能失去他。他宁愿接下来的四年半都处于极度痛苦中，也不愿完完全全失去他。操。即使他现在如此疲倦，今晚也没机会睡着了。至少不会在噩梦侵袭和由Spock导致的绝望境地中睡去。

“我并非仅仅希望你‘恢复’。”Spock低语，将Jim的注意力从抠着膝盖的手指上转移，“遗忘不易，对我们之中的任何人来说都是这样。你暂时死亡的创伤影响了我们所有人。但你深受其害。我希望你能够痊愈，如果需要时间的话，那就慢慢来。”

正如往常那样，Spock完全懂得他的心思。Jim环住被子给了他一个比之前更真诚的微笑。

“有你的帮助我会痊愈的，只是需要时间。”他咬住嘴唇冒险说道。

Spock自己的嘴唇向上弯起，他从床上站起。

“我很高兴听到你这样说。你现在还需要其他的吗，Jim？”

Jim知道他想要什么，但他不敢开口要求。Spock已经站在床边。当他张开嘴唇时，什么话也说不出。

“如果你有任何请求请提出来，”Spock温和地说，“我拒绝你是不可能的。”

哦，去他的。

“好吧，我只是想知道——我是说，我知道听起来挺傻的，但是——你能不能…也许你能多待一会儿？比如说等我睡着后再走。”

他说得很快，视线因为害羞而下垂。上帝啊，他已经是成年人了，他当然能好好应对自己的事，但又不是说他不喜欢别人的陪伴。接着床垫下陷，他抬起头。

“你希望我坐在你的办公桌前吗？”Spock的双手撑在床上，巍然不动。

“不，不要。这样就行了，谢谢你。”Jim呼吸急促地说，几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。“你觉得舒服么？”

“是的。也许你躺下来更好。”

“啊——是的。”

Jim正面朝下躺着，转过头面对Spock。后者正以完美的90度坐在Jim从未用过的枕头上，Spock把被子往上拉，直到贴住他的下巴，正如在他受伤的时候Jim为他做的那样。

“这样可以吗？”他询问道。

“是的，Spock，谢谢你。”Jim虚弱地说，“你知道的，如果你想，可以躺下来。”

留在我身边。睡在这里，和我一起。

“像这样对我来说足够舒适。”

Jim点点头，更深地埋入枕头里，闭上眼睛。Spock关上了灯。

“好好睡吧，Jim。”他喃喃低语，声音在黑暗中犹如带来安全感的毯子。Jim慢慢伸出一只手，用小指勾住Spock睡衣的黑丝袖口。Spock并没有责备他，于是他松了口气。Spock的存在令人感到温暖又舒适，他很快就睡着了。

他醒的时候，床的右边已经空了。他虽然已经想到会是这样，仍感觉就好像内脏被重重击了一拳，不管如何告诫自己别抱怨了。Spock又不是他的。不管他有多想要。他不欠他的，相反，Jim欠他的有到地球一个来回那么多。他的手从头边拿开，上面黏糊糊的。

“灯光，70%。”他看见真的有一大摊血。他立马爬起来，头晕目眩，只看得见枕头下半部分全沾染上了红色，还有床单上的一摊。一滴。一滴。又一滴。他抬手摸上脸颊，发觉血缓缓地从他的鼻子里流出来。床单肯定是不能用了，他从床上扯下来，直接擦了擦他的鼻子。血液在布料上开了花，黏糊糊地残留在本来干净的手上。他感觉到脸上还有头发上都有。不敢想象他到底流了多少血，Jim强迫自己站起来，眩晕中几乎又倒回去。他想要走去浴室，失败了几次，结果倒在地上。他用手和膝盖支撑着，还拖拽着床单，摸到门栓都像是不可能完成的任务。当他最终成功的时候，Jim扭开门栓进入浴室。

“Jim？”Spock坚定的声音从他自己的舱室传来。

“我在这里。”他回复说，能够尝到嘴里铁锈的味道。门打开了，他解脱地闭上眼。“头晕…”

床单被小心地从鼻子上拿开后，他强迫自己再次睁开眼。接着床单被迅速地递了回来。Spock现在跪在他身边，拿出通讯器。

“我是McCoy。”

“Jim的鼻子流了很多血。我认为他现在无法站立。”

“操，他还有意识吗？”Bones问道。Jim强迫一声粗糙的“Yeah”从喉咙里发出来。“我会在五分钟之内过来。把他的药给他。”

电话打完后，Jim用床单的另一部分捂着嘴咳嗽。上面都是红色的斑点。Spock严肃地看了他一眼，接着站起身来。Jim恐慌地拽住他的手腕。他现在无法集中注意力，就像在辐射室的时候。他害怕再次被留下，孤零零的一个人。

“我会在20秒之内回来。”Spock向他保证，于是他放开了手。对他来说跌倒在地板上就好像永恒那么长的时间，但事实上Spock在说好的时间内回来了。他把水槽旁的杯子装满水递给Jim，又把药一片片递给他。他在Jim颤抖得太厉害把水泼在地上的时候稳住他。

“谢谢。”他低声说，“呃，Spock。”

他感觉自己虚弱得就像一只小猫。他不停地失血，流得越多，头就越昏沉，连最开始的一点点注意力都失去了。他的头滑向一边。Spock用一只手扶住他的后颈使之保持竖直。一条毛巾不知从何而来，沾着冷水袭击了他，帮他擦掉脸上残留的血。Spock一边给他擦着一边皱着眉；Jim只能盯着他。虽然他没有动，眼前的世界却天旋地转，再说还有凉水的侵袭。他的鼻子还在流血，Spock帮他擦掉。而他自己只想睡觉。

“Jim。”Spock轻声说，接着更为迫切，“Jim。”

“什么？”嘘，Spock，该睡觉了。

眼皮下降，Jim开始失去意识。模糊中，他感受到Spock摇了摇他的肩膀，能听到靴子踏在地板上逐渐接近的声音。但不管他如何抵抗，他就是太，太累了。直到某种尖锐的东西刺进他的脖子，将他拉回清醒的世界。他眨眨眼睛，不再觉得眼皮沉重，睁眼面对的就是Bones狂怒又担心的表情，离他很近。重点是Bones很生气。

“啊，我的天哪！”他不确定自己惊恐的音调是因为震惊还是因为害怕Bones会用手术刀切掉他的老二。“我什么坏事也没做！”

“你老是做错事。”Bones咆哮。“但那不是我很生气的原因。如果你好好吃了该死的药，没有理由会这样一团糟。”

“我的血不是一团糟。”Jim不高兴了。

“整个状况全都是该死的混乱。乱上加乱就是我的生活。”

Bones咆哮的时候，Spock站在他身后，担心地看着他挥舞着空注射器。

“医生，我请求你冷静一下。”Spock突然抢走Bones手里的注射器。

“Spock，我请你闭上你的嘴。”

Bones立马抢回注射器，又拿走Jim盖在鼻子上的床单。

“至少血止住了。”他咕哝着，将Jim的头往后压，仔细检查他的鼻孔。Jim只能想象Spock看到的会有怎样的吸引力。“我很肯定你不需要输血，即使流了不少。但你还是得在医疗舱里接受检查。”

“不要。”

Bones和Spock都瞪着他。Bones左边太阳穴的血管突然跳了起来。

“你什么意思，‘不要’？”他咆哮道。

“我是说，医疗舱里得了流感倒下的人够多了。再想想床位，根本就没有多的。只是鼻子流血而已，Bones。是啊，流得挺多的，但还是鼻子流血。”

“我不喜欢这样。”Bones想了想皱着眉暴躁地说。

“是啊，真好笑。我也不想流一大摊血。”Jim反驳说，“但是我没事了，好吗？我很好。”

“好有多种定义。”Spock说的和Jim第一次不舒服的时候一样。

“是啊，他都说了。如果还有什么事你们一定要叫我。而且Beta班次你必须来医疗舱，我得给你做些检查。”

这不是个问句。不管怎样Jim点了点头。他解开床单，试图站起来，感谢Spock突然伸手稳住他的胳膊肘。他回以一个微笑作为感谢。他还是觉得头晕，就好像跳舞的时候转得太快那样，但没有之前那么严重。看起来Spock会一直支撑他。他扭头盯着Bones。

“好吧，好吧。你这固执的混蛋。”Bones收拾着器具，肯定都是直接从他的舱室拿过来的。“记得你的药，还有检查，好吗？还有随时联系我。”

“好的，妈妈。”Jim单调地说。Bones扔回一句，“照着我说的做，死小鬼！”

Spock仍然支撑着他的手肘，门在他们身后关上。他摇摇晃晃地往前走，另一只手环住他的腰部。

“Spock，为什么老是发生在我身上？”他闭着眼问。

“我不知道。然而我知道我不喜欢这样。”

“是啊，我也不喜欢。”他呻吟着说。“我就好像是大自然的出气筒——天哪。”

他睁开眼看向Spock，瞥见镜子里的自己。看起来就像是恐怖电影里的临时演员，满脸都是血，有些还凝结在头发上。他厌恶地揉捻着手指，直到上面凝固的红色印记脱落。他发出不快的声音。

“操，看来我得再洗一次澡了。”

Spock瞪大眼看着他。Jim突然注意到Spock头上一小簇头发翘了起来，于是用手指压下它们。

“你还在生病，”Spock突然说。就好像Jim的触碰将他解冻。“你可能会摔倒。”

Jim叹气。

“我要是觉得快摔倒了，我会叫你的。可以了吗？”

“我会等在浴室门外。”Spock保证。Jim知道他会一直等到自己出来。

“好吧。”Jim同意了。但是Spock没有动。“你得先走我才能洗澡。”

“我道歉，舰长。”

他确认Jim可以不借助他的支撑就能站住后立刻撤退到门边。

“我会在门外，如果你需要我的帮助的话。”

“好的，谢谢你。”

Jim首先去排干净他的膀胱——他醒来的时候就想尿尿了——接着慢慢开始脱掉他的拳击短裤。他的头还是挺晕的，一只手有空的时候就撑着水槽作为支撑，把不需要的衣物都踢进清理器里。他知道Spock正浪费着宝贵的时间等在门外，所以他洗得很快，把水温调到微冷，试图将他从挥之不去的眩晕中解脱出来。接着他把注意力转向头发。当他颤巍巍的手指去抓洗发水的瓶子时，它滑了下去，撞在浴室地板上发出沉闷的声响。Jim暗自诅咒一声，忽略眩晕感弯腰去捡。他刚抓住瓶子，门就滑开了。Spock立即冲进浴室。

“Jim，你是不是——”

他们的目光相遇。Jim完全意识到他全裸的身体就在离Spock六尺之外的透明玻璃门后。他慢慢站起来，瓶子握在他软弱无力的左手里。Spock就像是困在灯光下的兔子一样，除了他的瞳孔密切地盯着Jim的身体，而且也没有110瓦的灯泡之外。接着他的视线下滑，很快又移了回去。jim感觉到他自己的阴茎没有像海妖那样勃起时还挺高兴的。可能他流了太多了血以至于这样不受欢迎的错误不会发生。

“我——我把洗发水的瓶子弄掉了——”

熟悉的刺痛感从下腹传来。操。也许他把话说得太早了。他移动洗发水的瓶子往下遮住自己，希望Spock没有察觉。幸好，Spock的视线黏在他的脸上，颧骨上泛起的似乎是绿晕。上帝啊，真是太可爱了。他想要把Spock拉进来，对他做些下流事，但他才不觉得Spock会接受呢。

“我——我道歉。”Spock结结巴巴地说，他脸上的绿晕变得更深。Jim忍不住露出慵懒的笑容。

“你知道的，Spock。”他取笑说，“如果你想和我一起，尽管开口好了。”

Spock明显地抽搐了一下。他的手拉扯着外套底部，嘴唇弯成了一个小小的“O”，但是什么也没说。Jim真是同情他。他知道自己现在看上去他妈的超性感的（除了身上的血迹，当然啦）。

“我在开玩笑好吗？”他撒了个谎。Spock放松下来时他突然感到一阵爱意偷走了他的呼吸，带走了他的镇定。“只是一个小小的误会，别担心。”

“瓦肯人不会担心。”Spock机械地说，“然而…偶尔我人类的那一面会占上风。”

Jim想要亲吻亲口承认的他。他知道对于Spock来说接受双重身份有多困难，尤其是在瓦肯星上忍受他的同伴带来的痛苦之后。在他们接触的数月里，他渐渐地挖掘出了Spock童年时期的小细节，这些解释了他大部分的性格。啊哈。现在Jim只想去拥抱他。这就是爱吗？成为变幻莫测的情绪的奴隶？即使是——操，他还是很擅长逢场作戏。令人吃惊的是，Spock在他内心小剧场演绎完之后还没有走，瞪大的双眼还牢牢盯着他的脸。

“所以说，呃，我要把头发上的血迹洗掉，然后我就出去。”

Spock就好像木偶身上的线被牵动了似的，整个身体抽搐了一下。

“当然。”他突然同意道，转身低头踉跄地走出房间。Jim看着他走掉，内心又渴望又后悔。门关上后，他的眼睛滑向瓶子和他的老二，还是英勇地半硬着。Spock就在外面，他没有机会撸一发，虽然他很想这么做。他颤抖地呼出一口气，倒出一点洗发露搓成泡沫抹上头发，惊恐又有些讶异地看着水流变成粉红色流下去。等他走出淋浴时才发现还是头晕，上身控制不住地往前倾倒。Jim抓住水槽，很高兴那玩意就和他的腰部一样高。接着他很快擦干自己，在腰部围上毛巾。

“我洗好啦！”Spock重新进入房间，令人难过的是，甜蜜的绿晕已经消失不见。

“你觉得怎么样，Jim？”

“如果我说挺好的话，你会把我绑去医疗舱吗？”他打开连接两间舱室的门。

“你这句话不幸地是错误的。”Spock回复说，跟着他慢慢走进他自己的房间，看着Jim的手指支撑着墙壁以防万一，又拿出一套新的制服。“但是我不会这样做。”

Jim手里拿着干净的内衣，身上遮着一条毛巾尴尬地站着，不知道Spock还在屋里的时候就换衣服合不合适。说真的，他倒不太在意，但是他很确定在浴室那一幕之后Spock会很在意。

“闭上你的眼睛。”他轻声说，满意于Spock并未遵守，而且还困惑地皱起眉头。接着他扔掉了毛巾。Spock猛地闭上眼睛，熟悉的绿晕浮上脸颊。Jim还想看着它们蔓延开呢；他想要看到Spock的耳朵、胸膛、手指还有老二都变成漂亮的绿色。他绝对想要咬一口Spock的脖子，看那片绿色还能变得多深。然而，这样做会使他同时冒着被Spock永远地疏远以及丢掉舰长职位的风险。而他不太确定从何时起前者比后者更令他厌恶。在Spock担心他长久的沉默前Jim挣扎着穿好制服，轻轻拍了拍Spock的肩膀。Spock小心翼翼地睁开一只眼睛，看到Jim已经穿好衣服后才睁开另一只。

“我已经警告过你了，你知道的。”

“确实，舰长。”Spock捡起被丢弃的毛巾，手腕一弹轻松扔进清理器。“我会尽力不再违背你。”

“我们没在执勤的时候你不用服从我。”Jim微笑着，在看到床上犹如血洗一般的场景后转变为苦笑。他用仍然颤抖地腿作为支撑蹒跚前进，最后一屁股坐下来开始拉扯被单。过了一会，Spock过来帮忙。

“你不需要帮我。”他虚弱地抗议，觉得尤其不合适，因为Spock的效率理应十倍于此。“说真的——”

“我知道。但我还是要帮你。”

Jim不再争辩。有了Spock的帮助，他们一分钟之内就把床单取了下来，又铺上了一套干净的。Spock递给他两个枕头和枕套，接着把剩余部分搞定。每当他需要Jim让开时，就用结实的手臂轻轻拍拍Jim。奇怪的是，Jim觉得这样会让他勃起而不是感到羞耻。

“这样可以接受吗，Jim？”Spock问道。Jim略带嫉妒地看着床上完美的医院式床单折角铺叠。

“很棒，谢谢你。”

Spock点点头。他看上去并不急着离开。虽然Jim很想和他待在一起，但也知道Spock同时作为大副和首席科学官肯定有手臂那么长的任务清单要处理。他把双手支撑在完美整理过的床上，看着Spock的眼睛。

“嘿，不是说我要赶你出去，但是你没有实验或者监管的任务要做吗？”他问。

“我将仿地成形的实验交给了Barrows中尉，”Spock换成稍息的站姿，“此时也没有监管的任务。”

“昨天登陆的任务呢？我拿到了报告，你肯定也收到了。”

“我已于昨晚完成了我的报告。然而，”他也许有些不情愿地补充说，“我有义务完成对从行星上取来的样本的分析。”

“哦，去吧，你超爱那个的！”Jim大笑着，注意到他自己酸酸的语气。

Spock停顿了一下。

“我并没有厌恶它。”

哦是的，他就是喜欢。Jim扭头挑起一边的眉毛，等着他继续说。

最终他承认，“我不希望留你一人。”

“Spock，你真是太贴心了。但是我很好。”Spock明显的关心让Jim的胸膛里涌起一阵暖意。“我保证如果感觉不舒服会呼叫Bones的，如果你愿意的话，我也会呼叫你。我真的不想再阻碍你的工作了。”

Spock再次停顿了一下。Jim想着自己是不是冒犯了他。然而，很快他就明白Spock的沉默是因为关心而非沮丧。

“我们都在Gamma班次，是吗？我有99.23%的可能性在1900时前完成对样本所有主要的分析，然后我建议我们在1915时于此共进晚餐，你必然会在这里。”

Jim本来想抗议Spock不让他乱动的假定，但是晚餐只有他们两个人的建议所激起的愉悦压下了他的不满。这次你赢了，Mr. Spock。

“听起来不错。”他咂咂嘴，侧向一面靠在床上，背部抵在墙上。Spock的眼睛追随着他的动作，不时瞄着他的脸，接着移向他撑在地上仍然颤抖着的腿上。

“很好。”Spock退让了，从他的口袋里拿出三支无针注射器放在Jim的桌上。接着他退回浴室门边，手里握着门栓，“如果你经受了任何症状请联系我，舰长。”

“我保证！待会儿见。”Jim堆满笑容，轻轻挥了挥手。Spock缓缓地点点头，转身回到他自己的房间。过了几分钟，Jim模糊地听到他进了走廊。

“电脑，几点了？”

“现在是1126时。”

好吧，还有超过七个小时，还包括他得待在医疗舱的时间。Jim不太想直挺挺地坐着。他不情愿地从已经陷进去的舒适的床铺上起来，用指尖够到桌上的PADD拉到床上。还有好多报告等着他，包括每次登陆后都必须呈交给星联的报告。他现在真的没有心情管这个。接着他的视线落在最新的通信上。好吧。他查看了新瓦肯星上现在的时间，接着点击了“呼叫”。对方接受了他的呼叫。一阵静电干扰后，熟悉的脸庞出现在屏幕上。

“嘿！”

“Jim，”Selek亲切地回复。屏幕远方是日出投下的阴影。年长之人张口准备继续，接着他紧紧皱起眉头，肯定地说，“你不太好。”

“你怎么知道的？”Jim因为他的全知全能撅起嘴。

“你面色苍白，”Selek拘谨地说，“告诉我发生了什么。”

“我不知道，我就是病了。今天早上我的鼻子疯狂地流了好多血，但是Bones给了我治疗，Spock也有帮助我。我的Spock。”

Selek听闻弯起了嘴角。他很确定Selek自始至终都知道他对Spock的感情。或者至少说他有所猜测。

“你知道了。”他轻声说。

“我不知道你生病了，Jim。”

“不是这个，你别骗我。”Jim警告说，卷起一撮挠得他的脸颊痒痒的头发，“他不想要我回来，你知道的。”

突然之间，Selek变了脸色。他更加温柔地看着Jim，分开嘴唇。

“我很怀疑他会这样做。”

Jim知道自己的表情里都是痛苦。面前的瓦肯人是与他及其相似之人的灵魂伴侣。他感觉到脆弱，内心碎裂开来。虽然他很喜欢Selek，但是后者热烈地爱着他的另一个版本，而他自己的Spock又显然没有同感。这样的事实让他大失所望。

“你不用——”他吞咽着喉咙里的肿块，“你不是他，你知道的。他不爱我，他不爱。”

“在所有的宇宙中，我是你的，也永远属于你。”Selek平静地说。

“但是你又不知道这个！你怎么会知道？”

他不顾一切地想要它成真。如此绝望。但是他没有瞧见一丁点Spock想要超越朋友关系的证据。Jim不确定在把他报给上级之前他还有多少胜算。

“我年轻的副本十分固执，和我那个年纪时相当。”Selek坚持说，“他会明白的。我希望你能耐心地等他。”

“我会永远等着他的。”Jim闭上眼轻声说。他说的是事实。他的心里没有别人，至少不是现在。和他的预期相反，这一通电话让他觉得更糟了。他开口说了再见。

“他会明白的，Jim。”

Jim睁开眼，Selek的表情如此坚定，几乎说服他去相信Selek说过的话。他抿起嘴点点头，不能泄露出他的想法。

“我得走了。”他急匆匆地说，“报告之类的还等着我。”

“很好。生生不息，繁荣昌盛，Jim。不要失去希望。”

“和平长寿，Selek。再见。”

电话挂断了；屏幕变成一片空白。Jim不忍心告诉Selek，他已经失去希望了。


End file.
